Return of True Love
by John Storm
Summary: Two years after the first movie, the Western and Eastern packs move to Sawtooth to prevent starvation. Kate, still feeling depressed after losing Humphrey, is starting to give up hope on love. But then Kate discovers that Humphrey has been living in Sawtooth all the time, and has a daughter. Please R&R, this is my first A&O story.
1. What's the point?

Well here we go, my first Alpha & Omega story. Got the idea a few days ago and decided to try it out. Haven't put much thought into this but I still hope it's a good story. It'll probably be a short story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

Sawtooth Park, two years after Kate and Humphrey returned home to Jasper after being relocated to Sawtooth.

"Come on Kate it's time to wake up."

Kate groans as she wakes up to Eve nudging her side. Reluctantly Kate gets up. She rises with a yawn and a stretch. The life of a high ranking alpha has a funny way of tearing at Kate's body.

"I'm up mom, ready to begin the day."

A sarcastic smile crosses Eve's face. "Kate it's the afternoon."

Kate looks her mother shocked. "WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I've missed half of my alpha duties."

Eve shakes her head. "Kate, your father and I have noticed how hard you've been working yourself lately. If you don't slow down, you're gonna completely wear yourself out. So you have the day off."

"Oh well thank you mom." Kate says not knowing what to do, the last time she had a break was shortly after Humphrey left.

"So what are you going to do today Kate?"

"I don't know, guess I'll go explore Sawtooth. I didn't really take the opportunity to enjoy it the last time I was here."

"Good for you sweetheart. Take all the time you need."

Kate turns to walk out of the den when Eve steps in front of her.

"Just out of curiosity honey, why did you choose to bring the pack to Sawtooth the food supply ran out?" Eve asks. "I mean I know there's more of a reason to it than just because of the abundant food supply, and there are no other wolf packs for us to fight."

"Well mom, I never told you this but this place actually has sentimental value to me." Kate answers. "This is where Humphrey and I were relocated to after the Rangers shot us full of tranquilizer."

"Oh, so this is where you and Humphrey were taking to . . . relocate."

Kate smirks hearing Eve say the last word. It always brings a smile to Kate's to see her mother struggle with the idea of her daughters mating.

"Yes mom it was. I guess I just hoped that Humphrey would be here. It's the first place I thought he'd come to after he left. Too bad he's not here."

Eve places a comforting pay on her daughter's shoulder. "I understand Kate. I wish that Humphrey was here to, then you'd stop being so depressing all the time and your heart would finally be filled. But I gotta tell you something Kate. There comes a time when you have to move on and find another love. You can't go on feeling depressed all of your life, it's not a good way to live. Besides Kate, Humphrey would want you to move on."

"I know mom but I just can't. I vowed that I'd stay loyal to Humphrey till I see him again. You know me mom, when I make a promise I keep it."

Eve can't help but smile in pride of her daughter. "Ok Kate, but at least consider your other options, I beg of you."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Ok mom I'll consider it.

"Thanks sweetheart." Eve replies then walks away leaving Kate alone to her thoughts.

Kate looks out of the den at the landscape standing before her. It's been two years since Kate has looked over Sawtooth. The last time she was here she really didn't take the time to look over Sawtooth and take in the natural beauty. The only thing on her mind was getting back to Jasper and saving the pack. It looks absolutely beautiful. Kate just wishes that Humphrey was here with her to enjoy it.

"Aunt Kate, where are you going?" A small voice squeaks at Kate.

Kate turns around to see a small white pup sitting behind her. She can't help but smile looking at the little girl, she's just so cute.

"I'm just going for a walk Alexis." Kate replies.

The pup jumps up and wags her tail. "Can I come with you Aunt Kate?"

Kate turns around to face her niece. "Sorry sweetheart, I need to be alone for a little bit."

Alexis frowns a little before nodding that she understands. It hurts Kate to see her niece hurting. Kate walks up to Alexis and pats her on the head.

"I'll make you deal, when I g et back I'll teach you how to wrestle like an alpha."

A big smile forms on Alexis' face warming Kate's heart. "You promise Aunt Kate?"

"Pinky promise sweetheart." Kate replies as she and Alexis wraps their paws together.

Alexis smiles as she heads back into the den leaving Kate alone. Kate then proceeds out of her packs new home and into the nearby forest. Its' the first time that she's had a time to herself since her pack relocated to Sawtooth National Park over a week ago.

" _Maybe being here with somehow ease the pain of the past."_

The previous two years have felt like a blur to Kate, mostly due to depression after she lost Humphrey. Though it was Kate's love for Humphrey that drove her to walk away from Garth at the altar without saying a word. She ran to the train to catch Humphrey but she was too late. The last time she saw Humphrey was his figure riding in away in a train car. Since then Kate has been in a constantly state of depression. So much so that everyone, even Tony noticed. Through some convincing from Lilly and Garth, who everyone was shocked to see them together as a couple, to disband the no alpha and omegas mating law. Since then many forbidden loves were fulfilled.

Even though the law was disbanded Kate didn't feel any better. What was the point if the only wolf she's ever loved was gone? Kate spent weeks crying over Humphrey. The first time she really stopped was Lilly and Garth's wedding. She didn't want her little sister seeing her crying. Kate was happy for Lilly, though it did make her feel kind of left out. It got a little better when Lilly and Garth had puppies, four of them (three boys and a girl). Kate was very close to the girl, Alexis, and looked after her as if she was her own daughter.

What made it difficult for Kate was the constant hounding from all the other wolves. Many of the younger wolves, seeing Kate as available, made a pass at her. A couple that wouldn't take no for an answer. One wolf from the Eastern pack tried to jump Kate only to get his teeth in his throat. After that no wolf dared mess with Kate, which is what she preferred. Kate eventually moved out of her parent's den and into Humphrey's hoping he'd return someday. She vowed that she kept herself pure until she saw him again, even if that means in the next life. For two years that's how it felt.

For two years' things were good with the packs being united. The Western and Eastern pack got along perfectly, except for some of the Eastern wolves taking advantage of their new food access. With very little food they had in their side of Jasper, they hunted everything they could get their paws on. Eventually food became scare and tensions between the two packs restarted. Winston and Tony tried to think of solutions but things only got worse when the caribou left. Kate, seeing no other solution, convinced Winston and Tony that it is time to leave Jasper for Sawtooth. The packs were reluctant to leave but eventually agreed. The packs took a train to Sawtooth and jumped off nearly a week ago.

"W _ho would've thought that things could've gone sour so quickly."_ Kate thinks as she walks through the forest.

The sound of a river snaps Kate out of her trance and brings her back to reality. Kate looks around and discovers that somehow she's wondering into the same location she and Humphrey first met Marcel in Paddy. The thought those two crazy birds brings a smile to Kate's face. But thinking about that adventure, spending all that time falling in love with Humphrey, quickly turns her smile into a frown.

Kate looks up at the sky as the sun is starting to set. "Oh Humphrey if you're out there somewhere please come back to me."

Kate suddenly hears something off in the distance that catches her attention. Sounds like something barking and growling. Whatever is making the sound is small and definitely sounds aggressive, and in trouble.

Against her better judgement Kate heads towards the sound. As she gets closer she can begin to make out the sound. To Kate it sounds like it's a wolf in some sort of trouble. From the sound of it whoever's in trouble sounds like a Kate takes off running when she's certain. Thankfully Kate has a good memory or she wouldn't have been able to maneuver through Sawtooth as fast as she is.

Kate bounds through a thicket to hear a loud bark echoing through the forest. She could tell that it's pretty close by. Kate almost instinctily drops to the ground. She slowly advances just in an ambush. But that idea quickly leaves her mind when Kate finds the source of the sound.

Barely ten yards away is a young, female wolf puppy. The little pup appears to have gotten her foot stuck in between a rock and a small log. The pup is trying aggressively to free herself but doesn't appear to have the strength to move the log. Kate can't help but feel sorry for the little pup.

"Hey there little cutie." Kate says as she slowly approaches the pup who jumps at the sound of her voice. "You need some help."

The pup jumps and growls at Kate who can't help but laugh as she tries to be tough but is really so cute. Kate slowly approaches the pup to show that she's not a threat. The girl slowly stops growling but doesn't let her guard down.

As Kate slowly approaches she takes a closer look at little girl. The little pup can't be more than four months old and really cute. Her fur is a strange dark red color, almost the same shade as blood, with a hint of grey and black mixed in. Kate finds it a little strange, she's never seen a wolf with that kind of fur coloring. Leads Kate to believe that the pup is a hybrid of two wolf species, one of them definitely a grey wolf. Though what catches Kate's attention is that the pup's facial features. They appear somewhat family to Kate but she can't quite place it. Then Kate gets close enough to see the pup's eyes, beautiful blue eyes that Kate has rarely seen in a wolf before.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Kate asks when the little pup finally lets her guard down.

"Felicity."

"Well Felicity, do you need any help getting unstuck?" Kate asks playfully.

Felicity looks down at her feet a little embarrassed. "Uh yes please miss-?"

Kate smiles. "I'm Kate, from the Western Park in Jasper Park, Canada."

Kate kneels down and nudges the log off of Felicity's paw. The young pup jumps up as soon as she is free.

"Thank you Kate." Felicity smiles but with a hint of confusion but doesn't say anything else, which only frustrates Kate. "I really should be going now Kate my dad is probably worried sick about me. He tends to be a little overprotective."

Kate can't help but giggle. "I know the feeling very well sweetheart. My parents have always been overprotective of me and my little sister. I can still remember what she told me to do if my proposed mate ever did anything wrong to me. That sent shivers down my spine."

Kate still remembers the day vividly. The moonlight howl, two years ago, shortly after Kate found out her father had arranged for her to marry Garth to unite the Western and Eastern packs. Kate was supposed to meet Garth that night. Everything was going smoother before she left and then Eve said "remember sweetie if Garth steps out of line, take those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go till the body stops shaking." To this day that still freaks Kate out.

"Hey Kate can I ask you something?" Felicity suddenly asks catching Kate off guard.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well since you're new the area my dad will probably want to meet with you. You see we're the only wolves out here. I haven't seen another wolf out here in forever."

" _For some reason I'm not surprised."_ Kate thinks remembering what Marcel told her two years ago about wolves being relocated to Sawtooth.

"And well I think my daddy would be happy to know that there are new wolves here." Felicity continues. "He'd want to know if you're a threat or not."

"Alright sweetheart, lead the way."

"Yay." Felicity shouts as she jumps in excitement. "Oh and don't call me sweetheart."

"Sure Felicity, I'd love to meet your farther. My father would be excited to know that there are other wolves in the area." Kate said with a smile. "So how far of a walk is it?"

"Just over that hill." Felicity squeals in joy. "Follow me please."

Kate follows the hyper pup smiling the whole time watching her bounce up and down. Felicity never stops talking the entire time. She can't help but think that the pup's personality reminds her of particular Omega. Felicity goofy like an Omega but strong like an Alpha.

"So Felicity, how many wolves are out here?" Kate asks when Felicity stops to get a breath.

"No, my dad and I are the only ones out here."

"Oh, bet it gets kind of lonely having of one to play with."

"Not really, my dad's a really fun guy. It's never a boring day without him. The only problem is that he can be a little overprotective at times."

Kate smirks. "I know the feeling all too well. At least you'll have others to play with soon. I bet you'll get along perfectly with my niece and nephews."

Kate watches Felicity jump with joy at the thought of finally having some playmates. That is assuming Kate can convince Felicity's father to talk to Winston. Hopefully her father will be very understanding and easy to convince. The last thing Kate wants is start some tension between her pack and a lone wolf family. Wouldn't be a good first impression.

"Ok Kate, we're here."

Kate looks around and found her and Felicity in the middle of a small clearing at the edge of a cliff. At the foot of the cliff is a small opening in the rocks big enough for a large wolf to squeeze through. It'd made a good place for a den. Nearby is a running stream, which Kate assumes is for drinking. To Kate the parents did an excellent job choosing the location of the den.

Felicity walks to the entrance of the den. "HEY DAD I'M HOME!"

Kate looks at the den and what she sees walking out makes her heart stop. Out walks a very family male black and grey wolf. The wolf doesn't notice Kate who immediately freezes in her tracks at the sight of him. After all these years Kate never imagined that she'd ever see him again.

"DADDY!" Felicity shouts and sprints to the older wolf and pounces on him.

" _Father."_ Kate thinks watching Felicity being wrapped into the older wolf's embrace.

Kate watches in awe as the older wolf leans down and gives Felicity a lick on her cheek. But in her mind she's running through how Felicity could be his daughter. Meanwhile Kate's heart can't help but sink a little seeing them together.

"Felicity where have you been sweetheart?" The older wolf asks. "I've been worried sick about you."

Felicity looks down at the ground and shuffles her feet. "Sorry daddy I went out exploring and got stuck in a log. Thankfully I found Kate who managed to free me."

Felicity points at Kate who just stands watching all of this unfold, until the wolf looks at her. The wolf looks at Kate and the two of them lock eyes, the first time they've seen each other in two nearly two years. The wolf's jaw drops at the sight of Kate.

Kate notices something in the wolf's eyes, something new. In the past she used to look into these eyes and saw love, kindness, caring, compassion, playfulness, laughter, and maybe some immaturity. It what she loved about him. But now Kate sees something different. They still have the same look but now she finds them a little more mature but somehow a darkness in there. Kate can't help but feel like she caused the darkness she sees in his eyes.

The two wolves stand there looking at each other neither one saying a word. It becomes so quiet that Kate could hear a pin drop. Kate almost doesn't notice Felicity standing by her father looking at the two wolves, it's almost comical for Felicity.

"Kate." The wolf finally gasps breaking the silence.

Hearing her name snaps Kate out of her trance enough to speak one word, "Humphrey."

To be continued.

* * *

So after two years Kate is finally reunited with Humphrey, but everything is not as Kate thought it would. Apparently Humphrey has moved on with his life, has a lovable pup, and probably a very attractive mate. How will the two former lovers react?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	2. Reunited

Well here we go with new chapter of "Return of True Love". The results for chapter one were better than I hoped they'd be. The cliffhanger worked dramatically.

I am sorry for the lack of detail on Felicity and Humphrey so far, that's part of the mystery. But the truth won't be revealed too much in this chapter, it's mostly a filler chapter.

WARNING LEMON ALERT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunited?

Garth enters the den finding it completely empty for once. It's almost strange to enter the den and not hear the sound of barking pups or old wolves arguing over politics.

"Finally some time to myself."

It's been a while since Garth has had some time to himself, especially after his pups were born. Having four pups takes a lot of a wolf. The three boys (Hunter, Achilles, and Shamus) are a bunch of troublemakers while their daughter (Alexis) is a smart little handful of a pup. If they weren't so cute Garth would be so mad whenever they got into trouble, thankfully Lilly knows how to get through to them. At the moment he's just glad Eve is looking out for them.

Adjusting to a new territory hasn't made being a father and mate any easier. Since they moved to Sawtooth a week it's been nonstop work for him. Someone has to lead the scouts in exploring the territory for possible threats and hunting opportunities. So far Garth has loved what he's seen. This place is full of opportunity for the pack, as long as they don't make the same mistakes they did in Jasper.

Garth yawns and stretches readying himself for his first nap in what feels like forever. But then Garth suddenly hears the sound of light foot prints slowly approaching him. He turns around to see a white ball of fur jumping on him. The next thing Garth knows he's forced on his pack and looking up at the beautiful white wolf he's come to love over the years.

"Hey Lilly, you're getting better at stalking."

Lilly leans in her nose touching Garth's. "I had a good teacher. Now shut up and be a good little prey."

Lilly kisses Garth deeply, sticking her tongue deep into his mouth. Garth is caught a little off guard by Lilly's sudden actions, she's usually more help back. But then Garth embraces the kiss, deepening it. He reaches up and starts stroking her face as she rubs his chest. Their tongues become intertwined as they fight for dominance, Lilly proving to be better.

" _Man I'm the luckiest wolf alive."_ Garth thinks as he kisses his mate. " _I got a loving mate and four beautiful pups. What more could a wolf want?_ "

Garth suddenly becomes distracted by a strange smell. "Lilly are you in heat?"

A big smile forms on Lilly's face. "How did you know?"

"I can smell it."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Garth grins showing his happy fangs to Lilly. "Whatever you want my beautiful mate."

"Good choice honey."

Lilly parts from Garth only to turn around giving her mate a good view of her womanhood. Garth drools at the sight of it. He wants it more than anything. Lilly, who never took her eyes off of Garth, sees her mate experiencing some significant growth. She can't help but gasp, even though she's seen it and had it inside her multiple times, watching it grow to full length.

In a blur Garth jumps up and mounts Lilly from behind. Lilly gasps as Garth grabs her hips and kisses her neck. She moans feeling Garth's massive wolf hood brushing her womanhood.

"My someone is in a hurry."

"Sorry honey, it's just been a while since we mated. Since we found out you were pregnant with our last liter."

"Sorry honey, no wonder your so horny." Lilly gasps as she feels Garths' tip align with her entrance. "We can fix that really quick."

"Oh believe me honey this'll be anything but quick." Garth says with a smile before suddenly ramming his hard member deep into Lilly.

Lilly screams in pain and pleasure at the feel of Garth's hard member stretching her walls. "OH FUCK GARTH, stretch me out my macho alpha."

X

"Humphrey, is that really you?" Kate gasps looking at the grey/black wolf in front of her.

"Yeah, it's me Kate." Humphrey says stunned to see the blond wolf who caused him so much pain.

Before Humphrey can say another word Kate jumps Humphrey and knocks him to the ground. Humphrey gasps as he lands on the hand rock floor only to be licked to death by Kate. He squirms but Kate keeps him pinned. Humphrey can't help but smile as he feels Kate tongue on his cheek. Humphrey struggles seeing Felicity standing to the side looking confused and trying to hold back a smirk.

"Kate, I'm happy to see you too but can you please get off of me?" Humphrey gasps.

Kate stops licking Humphrey and slowly gets off him. "Sorry Humphrey, I'm just so happy to see you. It's been so long. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kate." Humphreys says with a smile as he slowly gets up wiping Kate's slobber off his cheek." I guess I should thank you for bringing my daughter home."

Kate's jaw drops at the sound of Humphrey saying "my daughter." Her gaze immediately turns to Felicity. Why didn't she see it before? Looking close at Felicity she looks just like Humphrey, only with blood red fur.

Kate tries to speak but the only words that come out of her mouth are, "You're daughter?"

"Yes, she's my own blood." Humphrey replies with a smirk and turns to Felicity. "What kept you out so late sweetie?"

Felicity looks down at her paws as she scuffles them back and forth. "Well daddy, you remember how you told me not to go past the hills without you?"

"Yes I remember." Humphrey says with a crooked smile.

"Well I was curious so I went there while you were napping and got my foot stuck under a log. Then Kate here freed me."

"Really?" Humphrey gives Kate a smile before looking back and Felicity. "Well young lady I hope you learned your lesson."

"I sure did dad. I promise not to go past the hills without you again." Felicity holds up her paw. "I pinky promise."

Humphrey wraps his paw around Felicity's finger. "That's good young lady. Try to be careful next time."

"I will daddy." Felicity replies and gives her daddy a quick lick on the cheek.

Kate just stands there confused and stunned. How could Humphrey mate with another wolf and have a pup after everything they went through? Deep down Kate feels betrayed seeing Humphrey with Felicity, even though she knows it's wrong.

"So Kate, what are you doing here?" Humphrey asks snapping Kate out of her trance.

"Oh uh, we moved the Eastern and Western packs here."

"Why would y'all come all the way down here?" Humphrey asks.

"Well you see Humphrey, food has become scarce in Jasper. Our only choices were to stay in Jasper and eventually starve to death or relocate. So I recommended that we come here."

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Sawtooth National Park. I mean welcome to Sawtooth again Kate."

"Wait a minute dad, this is the Kate?" Felicity speaks up getting the attention of both Kate and Humphrey. "This is the love of your life dad? Before you met mom?"

Humphrey nods his head to Felicity. "Yes sweetie, this is Kate."

Kate lowers her head in shame trying to hold back a tear. She's no happy about the mistake she made. Kate would give anything to fix it.

Kate looks at Felicity with sorrow in her eyes. "Yes Felicity, I'm the wolf who broke your father's heart." Kate looks back at Humphrey. "And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. If I could fix it I would."

Felicity looks at Kate and then back at Humphrey. She can sense the tension between the two older wolves. Even being just a pup she can sense the mixture of love and hate in the air.

"Alright can you two either kiss or kill each other." Felicity shouts getting a growl from Humphrey and a stunned look from Kate.

"Uh Felicity I don't think now is the time to talk about that."

"Whatever, just let me know what you just do?" Felicity says before walking into the corner and lying down.

Humphrey rolls his eyes and looks back at Kate who's rubbing the back of her head. Kate's glad she has fur covered her body otherwise Humphrey would see how red she's blushing. Humphrey always had a way at nagging at Kate's emotions, and apparently his daughter inherited that from him.

"Ok Humphrey, I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

"I think that's a bit of an understatement Kate." Humphrey repliers trying to shake the confusion out of his head. "It's been two years since we seen each other, and things have changed so much."

"Yeah you have Humphrey. You've gotten so much bigger." Kate gazes over Humphrey's muscular body nearly drooling at the sight of it. "And you got a daughter now. I want to still to be friends with you Humphrey, and maybe even more."

"Kate I don't know about that. I mean with your marriage to Garth things can't be loving between us. I just don't know anything Kate."

"Well maybe we can fix things. How about you and Felicity come by my parents' den this evening. The evening hunt should be ending soon and we'll have deer."

Felicity jumps in the air with excitement. "Yay deer, can we dad? Can we? Can we?"

"I don't Felicity, let me think about it."

"Please Humphrey." Kate begs. "Your friend would love to see you. Plus my dad would be happy to know there are other wolves here. Please considerate it Humphrey."

Humphrey looks down at the ground for a moment before giving Kate his answer. "Ok Humphrey we'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you Humphrey, I promise you will not be disappointed." Kate says trying to hold back a few tears.

Kate turns to leave but has one last thing on her mind she needs to say. "Just so you know Humphrey, Garth and I are not married. We never finished the mating ceremony."

Kate turns and leaves Humphrey and Felicity without saying another word. She can hear both of their jaws drop at what they just heard. Kate hopes this changes things and maybe opens some opportunities for them in the future.

X

"OH YES FUCK ME GARTH!" Lilly screams as Garth thrusts deep into her stretching her insides.

Garth looks down and smiles at his mate. "Whatever my pretty mate wants."

Garth increases his speed and grips Lilly's hips harder. She is so amazing for such a small wolf. Lilly has a fire inside of her like Garth still hardly believes, even after being mated for so long.

Garth groans softly as he moves his wolf hood back and forth inside Lilly. He slams against her hips making a loud slapping sound that Garth loves. Garth loves the feeling of her wet walls sliding back and forth against his hard member.

" _Dang this girl is a beast. We've been going at it for nearly twenty minutes and she's still wanting more._ " Garth thinks as he hears Lilly moan with each thrust.

Lilly gasps as her walls stretch to the max to adjust to the size of Garth's massive manhood. Even after two years of being mates Lilly still has difficulty fitting all of Garth's manhood inside of her. It fills Lilly up completely making it nearly impossible for her to move when it's inside of her. The most Lilly can do is shake and occasionally thrust back against Garth's rock hard member.

"OH LILLY, I'M CLOSE." Garth gasped as he pulled back until only his tip is in Lilly before thrusting all the way in, feeling his tip enter her womb.

Lilly tries to reply but can't, she feels her body start to orgasm, her walls tightening around Garth's manhood. It's now or never for her. Lilly waits till Garth pulls back leaving his tip in her and then thrusts back at the exact same moment Garth thrusts forward. Garth, putting all of his strength into each thrusts, nearly screams as her feels his member slam forward deep into Lilly. Lilly can almost swear that one of Garth's balls enters her with that thrusts. Lilly's whole body shakes as she fells Garth start to knot inside of her. Garth and Lilly both gasp as they are near climaxing.

"Kiss me Garth, kiss me like you're never kissed me before." Lilly gasps begging for Garth to kiss her.

Their muzzles passionately connect as Garth pushes his member with everything he has as deep into Lilly as possible. Lilly feels Garth's knot going into her womb. A moment later Garth feels Lilly's wet release on his legs and then he released, his seed exploding out of his tip and filling her womb with pleasuring pressure and lots of potential offspring.

"That . . . was . . . amazing." Garth pants as he breaks away from Lilly.

"Oh yeah . . . my macho . . . alpha. It gets better . . . every time." Lilly gasps with her tongue hanging out.

Garth and moan in pleasure letting their bodies recharge but remain in place, as in Garth still deep inside Lilly. At times Garth forgets that when a wolf mates their manhood swells up getting them stuck in their mates, and it takes what feels like forever for the swelling to go down. Lilly doesn't mind it though, she loves the feeling of waiting for Garth's massive member to shrink. It feels absolutely amazing and increases the likelihood of Lilly getting pregnant.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Garth asks.

"We can just sit here and enjoy your wolf hood inside of me." Lilly gasps. "You can just move back and forth in me until the swelling goes down."

" _Damn this girl is a freak."_

"Whatever you say my sweet little omega." Garth replies and kisses back of Lilly's neck before making small back and forth movements inside her womanhood.

"Hey Garth, Lilly, are you home?"

Garth and Lilly gasp at the sound of Eve's voice. Behind her they can hear the sound of four little voices.

"Oh shit." Garth whisper.

Lilly looks back at Garth and has to hold back a smirk watching her husband panic. He's kind of cute when he's freaking out.

"Uh mom, can you come back in a few minutes?" Lilly calls out believing that her mother would leave them alone. Instead Lilly hears Eve enter the den.

"Now what do you two need a couple of minute . . ." Eve pauses when her head peaks around the corner to see Lilly and Garth knotted together.

"Uh hey there Mrs. Eve." Garth waves as he stops his movements inside of Lilly, who turns around and gives him a death glare, making Garth continue his movements slowly.

"Mom I told you to wait for a few minutes." Lilly growls.

Eve turns her head the other way to avoid looking at her daughter getting rammed. "Sorry sweetheart, I thought I'd bring your pups back. You two do realize the sun is starting to go down right?"

"Yes mom we do." Lilly barks back. "I just thought that we'd have a few more minutes before you brought the pups back. Next time please wait outside when I tell you too."

Eve takes a step back Lilly has gotten a fire in her after her pups were born. "Ok honey, hopefully it won't happen again."

"Thanks mom, just keep the kids waiting outside for a few more minutes."

"Ok," Eve glances at Garth and growls, even after two years she still doesn't like the idea of Garth mating with her daughter. "Just be care with her Garth or you'll find yourself without a manhood."

Eve smirks at the sound of Garth gulping out of fear. Sending shivers down Garth's spine always brings a smile to her face. It's almost enough to make Garth stop moving back and forth inside Lilly, though he doesn't for her fear of Lilly.

Eve is about to leave when she hears someone running quickly towards the den. Whoever they are, they're in a hurry. Eve holds her brother until she sees Kate sprint into the den gasping for breath. Kate comes skidding to a halt inches from impacting Lilly and Garth.

"Kate slow down sweetheart, what's the rush?" Eve asks looking worriedly at her daughter.

Kate takes a moment to catch her breath, apparently whatever she saw really caught her off guard. She doesn't even acknowledge Garth balls deep inside her sister. It's hardly the first time she's caught them together.

"You guys are not going to believe what just happen"

Lilly looks at her sister, who she's never seen this panicky before. It makes Lilly a little nervous. "What is it Kate?"

"You want the long or short version?"

"Short version please." Eve answers.

Kate manages to get her breathing under control. "When I was walking through the forest when I came across a young pup trapped under a log. I freed her and she told me that her and her father have been living her for a while as lone wolves."

"Wait there are other wolves here?" Eve interrupts.

"Yes, at least what's what Felicity told me."

"Who's Felicity?" Garth asks, still going back and forth inside Lilly.

"The pup I found." Kate answers, getting tired of being interrupted. "She led me to her home where I met someone I never thought I'd see again."

Lilly gasps immediately knowing the answer. "You don't mean Humphrey?"

Kate nods. "I found out that he is Felicity's father. So he's been living here ever since leaving Jasper and choose to move on to another woman."

Eve growls. "To think that you wasted two years of your life wasted for that no good coyote."

Kate lowers her head, that's been on her mind ever since she left headed back to the den. She never imagined that Humphrey would just move on like that. To be honest, Kate felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest discovering that Humphrey has a child.

"Wait Kate did you see his mate or what?"

"Uh no, I was there just long enough to meet Humphrey and invite him to dinner."

Kate hears Eve gasps. "What, why would you invite that no good heart breaker here?"

"Sorry mom, I panicked and said the first thing that popped into my mind." Kate replies as she hangs her head in sadness.

Lilly looks at Kate still unconvinced. "Kate, something doesn't seem right about this. You didn't even see another female, so there are possibilities. Though in Felicity's case none of them good."

Kate looks at Lilly confused who at the moment just slides off Garth's wolf hood, moaning slightly as it finally slides out of her.

"What do you mean Lilly?"

"Well she could be adopted or the mother could not be I the picture. I hope for her sake that neither of them are true."

Kate lowers her head in shame, feeling selfish for thinking only of her love for Humphrey and not for Felicity. What kind of a dark souled wolf would wish for a pup to be motherless just so she could be with her father?

"I guess what I'm trying to say Kate is try to be optimistic. You just saw Humphrey again so that's something good. Besides Kate just remember that are not monogamous." Lilly gives Kate a seductive wink. "Who knows you might even be able to convince Humphrey to take a second mate, if he already has one."

Kate looks back at her mother and the look on her face is one of murder. She looks like she's angry enough to annihilate half a wolf pack just to get to Humphrey. No one is going to take advantage of her daughter like that. Kate and Lilly both laugh uncontrollable at the look, they've seen so many times it's hilarious to them.

" _A girl can dream can't she."_ Kate thinks to herself.

X

Humphrey stand on top of a hill overlooking the wolf pack before him. Below him sits wolves he hasn't seen in almost two years. He's worried how they'll react to seeing him again. The last time he left without saying a word after all.

Humphrey can't help but feel that they won't even recognize him. Sure Humphrey has change a little in two years. Being a lone wolf has effected Humphrey. He's grown significantly, nearly doubling in muscle mass since he left Sawtooth. He might even be bigger than Garth at this point. But his personality has also slightly changed. Sure he's still the fun – loving wolf he's always been but add in two years of depression and fighting for your life and they'll hardly be the same again.

In his mind Humphrey is worried about what his friends would think about him, assuming they even recognize him. Maybe they have families of their own by now. Will they still be friendly to him after he's been gone?

What about Kate? The woman who broke his heart. Sure Humphrey understood her reasons for it, someone had to save the packs. Though Humphrey couldn't remain there, watching the wolf he loved with someone else. He thought that Kate would be better off and in a happier marriage if she didn't have him there. But looking at her now she didn't appear to be happy, for a married wolf. Maybe things are not going so well for Kate. If Garth has hurt Kate then Humphrey will murder him.

"Hey daddy what are you thinking about?"

Humphrey looks down to see Felicity looking up at him. A wide smile forms on her face though Humphrey can see that she's a little worried. She's not worried for herself but for her father, like she can sense his concern.

"Sorry Felicity, I'm just a little worried. I don't know how my friends will react, or Kate will respond when she finds out about your mother."

"Well doesn't she already know?"

"No she doesn't, remember she left before I could explain everything to her. I think we both just panicked."

"Yeah dad I've never seen you panic like that before. Even when mom was around you never panicked. This Kate wolf really seems to have a hold on your."

"You have no idea sweetheart." Humphrey replies and kneels down to Felicity's eye level. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course daddy, I want to meet your friends. Maybe I'll finally have someone to play with."

Humphrey smiles at Felicity. "We'll see sweetheart."

Humphrey grabs Felicity on the scruff of her neck and looks down from the hill one last time. He takes a deep breath before walking down the hill, looking forward to what the future holds.

To be continued.

* * *

Wow, looks like Lilly and Garth may be having more pups in the future. Things are now a little tense between Kate and Humphrey. No doubt Eve will have a few choice words to say to Humphrey. 

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty y'all


	3. Humphrey's Return

The latest chapter of Return of True Love. Finally we get to see how Kate would react to Humphrey having another mate.

I decided to try something new for this story. I realized that I needed to add a little more about Savannah to the story. I can't just talk about her and expected the reader to understand her and Humphrey's love.

I know that some parts of the story might be a little rushed. Please forgive me for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Humphrey's Return

1 years ago, Sawtooth

The cool sunset wind ruffled through Humphrey's fur as he stood on top on the cliff overlooking Sawtooth. The cool breeze felt good running through his fur. But it hardly did anything to snap him out of his depressed mindset. The same heartbreaking pain had been torturing Humphrey for a year, ever since and left Jasper and nothing has even come close to make it go away. Humphrey was left with one option to end his pain, permanently.

Why did everything have to turn out the way it did? Why did he have to fall in love with Kate? Why did Kate have to be arranged to marry Garth? Why did they have to go on the adventure and fall in love? And why did Kate have to choose the pack over him?

Every answer Humphrey thought, which was very few, of only made him hurt more. He put everything he had into his love for Kate and it only ended in heartbreak. At the time it felt like she had just stepped on his heart, but later he realized that the situation crushed it. Since then Humphrey had felt soulless, like he had nothing to live for, or at least nothing tying him to Jasper, which is why he left.

Humphrey thought that things would be easier after he left Jasper, that he could move on, but he was wrong. It didn't take long for Humphrey to realize that the pain never fully goes away. Instead it only got worse. Humphrey wondered around Canada and the upper United States trying to find ways to end the pain.

Sure he met other female wolves, and tried dating. He tried moving on trying to find another mate. He had a couple of lovers but no relationship that really stuck. His thoughts always returned to Kate and the memory of that relationship. Humphrey always feared that it would repeat, so he never stayed.

Humphrey knew he should've returned to Jasper to see Kate and his friends again, at least let them know he's ok. But he never had the courage to. The memory of Kate breaking his heart kept him away and on the road. It kept him roaming aimlessly until he found himself at Sawtooth.

Humphrey looked out over Sawtooth, it's beauty no longer amazed him. The only thing on his mind is the pain, nonstop pain. Humphrey would give anything to make the pain end. That opportunity had finally presented itself.

Humphrey sighed to himself before looking up at the sky and then looked down at the rocks below. A fall from this height onto the rocks would certainly kill him, which suited Humphrey just fine. All he wanted was for the pain to end. Humphrey walked to the edge tears filling up his eyes. But Humphrey had one last howl to unleash before making the leap to heaven.

(Humphrey howling)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that lovin' you)  
That's what I was trying to do, ooh

(What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flats)

Humphrey finished howling his song from the heart. Howling it made him feel slightly better, even though no one was around to hear it. But it hardly mattered now anyway.

Humphrey edged his way to the cliff till his toes were hanging over the edge. At that moment he didn't feel any fear, only happiness as his pain was about to end. His only regret is that Kate would never know.

"Goodbye Kate, I hope that you are happy with Garth. I'm sorry that we couldn't have a life together. I would've made you so happy."

Humphrey closed his eyes and bent down gathering the strength to jump. He was so focused on jumping that he didn't hear the sound of a fast approaching wolf. Humphrey gasped as he felt something small impact his side and knock him to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs as he landed on his side.

"What the hell was that?" Humphrey gasps, trying to get up but someone was holding him down.

Humphrey opened his eyes to see a red wolf on top of him. She is small but surprisingly well built, especially since she can hold him down with ease.

"Get off of me crazy lady." Humphrey growled.

"Not a chance in hell." The red wolf doesn't move, only bared her fangs, which were razor sharp, in Humphrey's face. "I'm not about to let you commit suicide.

Humphrey struggled but the little wolf was stronger than he expected. She held him down his ease. How the heck did such a small wolf get such strength?

"Why do you care lady I don't know you." Humphrey shouted.

"You don't have to end your life. Suicide is not the answer."

Humphrey growled. "You don't know what I've been through."

The she-wolf just growls at him. "Oh please, let me have a guess. The love of your life broke your heart? She was alpha and you an omega, or it was the other way around. You think that you're the first wolf who's had his heart broken?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that sweetheart." Humphrey growled as he threw the she-wolf off of him.

"Every wolf thinks it's not complicated big guy." The she-wolf shouted as she jumped up.

Humphrey glared at the she-wolf in pure rage. But as he glared at her, Humphrey can't help but take in her beauty. There's just something about her blood red fur, sweet facial features, and her pretty green eyes. Even Humphrey, in his heart broke depression, has to admit she's kind of cute. Actually she's drop dead gorgeous.

"How do you know all of this about me sweetheart?"

"You think you're the only one who's had it rough in life?" The she-wolf shouted. "I've learned the trick is to just keep on moving. Hope for a better future. You can't live in the past all the time or you'll miss the present and ruin the future. Whatever you pain is you have to find a way to put it behind you."

Humphrey lowered his head in shame. After talking a few minutes for the she-wolf Humphrey felt like garbage. She was right on everything. The past has been tying him down, preventing him from moving forward. But Humphrey knew that fixing it wouldn't be as easy to fix his broken heart.

"Ok, I guess I should thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah you should." The she-wolf said with a slight smile and held out a paw to Humphrey. "I'm Savannah by the way."

Humphrey took the she-wolf's paw in a firm grip. "Hi Savannah, I'm Humphrey."

* * *

Sawtooth Present

'So daddy, this is your old pack?"

Humphrey look around them. The pack had decided to settle in one of the cliffs with multiple openings for dens. The only thing Humphrey doesn't approve is the fact that their water source is too far away.

For Humphrey it feels weird being back amongst his old pack. Sure he's been with other packs for a short time but these are the wolves he's known since he was a pup. But now with the united packs Humphrey feels a little uncomfortable. He remembers how tense things used to be between the Western and Eastern packs. He used to play pranks on some of the Eastern pack wolves. Thankfully Humphrey has changed a little in appearance, gotten a lot of muscles, so they probably won't mess with him.

"Yes sweetheart, it feels good, and strange to be back."

"What do you mean by strange daddy?"

"Well I've been a lone wolf for long that I don't know if I can live amongst a pack again. Meanwhile you've been a lone wolf your whole life. We both might need some adjusting to live amongst civilized wolves again."

"We can do it daddy. We always come out on top."

Humphrey can't help smiling, even with Felicity's scruff in his mouth. Felicity's always had an opportunistic personality, even if the worst possible situations. She inherited that from both her parents.

As their walking Humphrey notices several of the females starring at him. The lustful glares from them send shivers down Humphrey's spine. He knows what they want from an attractive wolf like himself. Humphrey's just not used to it, the last female to give him attention was Savannah, and that was a long time ago.

When Humphrey was with the pack he was viewed as a wimp. But that was before he left and became a hunk. Now he can see every lustful eye on him. However, that's not all Humphrey detects, the smell of female heat is in the air. The smell makes Humphrey a little cautious knowing that at any moment he could be jumped by a horny female.

Out of the corner of his eye Humphrey sees a lusty, black female wolf approaching him. Humphrey turns and his jaw nearly drops, almost letting Felicity fall, as she approaches. The she-wolf is absolutely gorgeous he can hardly take his eyes off of her. She walks up her hips swaying back and forth.

"Hey handsome come by my den later and I'll show you a good time." The female wolf says with a flirty wink.

Humphrey keeps on walking trying his best to ignore the horny female. He tries not to smirk as he walks by. Humphrey looks down at Felicity.

"Hey daddy, what did that lady mean by a good time?" Felicity asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart."

Felicity lets out a huff at frustration making Humphrey smirk as he rolls his eyes. She's definitely got her mother's stubbornness in her. Deep down Humphrey kind of wishes that he didn't have Felicity with him, and was going to see Kate. He'd love to get to know the she-wolf better, it wouldn't have been the first time. About a year ago he would've jumped at her offer, but things change.

"Humphrey is that you?"

Humphrey jumps at the sound of a very family voice. He turned around and sees the three wolves he's longed to see for the past two years.

"Salty, Shakey, and Mooch." Humphrey said after he sat Felicity down.

Before Humphrey knew it he's being wolf piled by his old friends. Humphrey laughs as he tries to move but the weight on top of him is nearly too much. He can barely hear Felicity laughing under all the weight.

"So daddy are these your friends?"

Humphrey sticks his head out from under the pile and nods his head. He positions his body so he can at least get all of his paws on the ground and then pushes off with all of his strength. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch are thrown off of Humphrey and rolls to their feet.

"Humphrey where have you been?" Mooch asks.

"And what happened to you?" Salty adds looking at Humphrey's muscles. "You're bigger than Garth now."

"Two years as a lone wolf will do that to ya." Humphrey said with a chuckle. "A lot has happened these past two years."

"I bet man. We almost didn't recognize you." Salty said. "Where you have you been bro?"

"I've been wandering around the place. Parts of Canada, some of the northern U.S. territories. Heck I even made it to Alaska once. But eventually I decided to come back here, where this little girl was born." Humphrey answers looking down at Felicity.

Felicity suddenly finds herself the center of attention. All three wolves jaw drop at the sight of her. Felicity just cocks her head and glares back at them, as if she's challenging them.

"Whoa dude you have a daughter?" Salty says shocked.

"Yes, she's my whole world." Humphrey said and he nudged the back of Savannah's head with affection.

Salty walks up to Felicity and kneels down to her eye level. "Hey there sweetie. You can call you uncle Salty."

"I think I'll stick with Salty." Felicity replies. "My dad told me a lot about you."

"I bet he has." Salty says with a silly grin. "Has he taught you how to log slide yet?"

"Nope, he says I'm too young."

"Really?" Salty glances a Humphrey. "I guess he's right."

"Yeah, but I'm looking forward to learning."

"I bet you are. And I bet your mother must be proud of you."

Felicity lowers her head and Salty swears he sees a tear rolls down her cheek. Salty looks at Humphrey and sees him trying to fight back a tear as well.

"We don't talk about her Salty."

Salty nods his head. "I understand and I'm sorry. It won't come up again."

"Thanks bro." Humphreys says with a slight smile. "So how have you guys been?"

"Awesome bro, we each have mates out of own now."

"Get out of here. Are you serious bro?"

"Oh yeah, Shakey and Mooch married to berry sisters. And I got an alpha to be my mate?"

"What how is that even possible with the alpha and omega law in place?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you left before they abolished the law?"

"Abolished what law dad?" Felicity asks.

Humphreys sees the confused look on his friend's face. How could Felicity not know about the law?

"She's been a lone wolf her whole life guys. She doesn't know about the law that forbids alphas and omegas from marrying. It caused me a lot of pain."

Felicity nearly growls at the thought of the law. She doesn't see how anyone could make such a law preventing true love.

"Fortunately Humphrey that law has been abolished. It happened shortly after you left Sawtooth." Salty explains. "After Kate refused to marry Garth it was revealed that he and Lilly were in love. The three of them managed to convince Winston and Tony to end the law. A lot of marriages too place after that."

Humphrey looks at his friend in disbelief. "When I met Kate earlier she mentioned something about the law being abolished and not being married to Garth. Is that last part true?"

"Yes it is." Shakey answers. "Garth and Lilly married instead, and have four pups together. Kate's been single this whole time, waiting for you to come back."

"Really," Humphrey gasps. "Why would she not marry after all this time?"

"Because she was waiting on your bro. I heard her say to Lilly that she if she couldn't have you then she would never marry. Many wolves have tried she's rejected every one of them." Salty said. "One wolf even tried to rape her. It didn't so well for him."

Humphrey growls softly, the thought of some wolf trying to rape Kate infuriating him down to his soul. Humphrey wants to track the wolf d own and rip his heart out with his teeth. But he knows that the matter is taken care of. Kate probably beat the wolf half to death while Eve destroyed him. Wolves who mess with Eve's family have a history of ending up disappearing off the face of the Earth.

"Now I feel like an idiot."

Felicity looks at Humphrey a little confused. "Why is that daddy?

"Nothing sweetheart, you're too young to understand."

Felicity grunts making Humphrey roll his eyes. She really is too young to understand that Humphrey is talking about Kate remaining pure with the hope that she'd see him again while he's had three mates.

Humphrey looks at the sky and realizes he and Felicity are running late. "Sorry to break this up guys but we got to go."

Salty looks at Humphrey a little stunned. "What, you're going to say goodbye after two years or not having fun with us? Where do you got to go in such a hurry?"

"Kate invited us for dinner with her family." Felicity answers for Humphrey.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch take a step away from Humphrey.

"It was nice knowing your Humphrey." Mooch says.

"Eve's going to eat you alive."

"If anything happens

Humphrey rolls his eyes. "Thanks a lot guys, like I wasn't terrified enough already."

"Is Eve really that terrifying?" Felicity asks.

"Oh yeah, you'll see for yourself." Humphrey replies.

"I'm not afraid of her."

Salty smirks. "Oh you will be."

Felicity lets out a growl at Salty. Humphrey pulls Felicity away before she attacks Salty. The little girl has been known attack things bigger than her, and win.

"See you guys later." Humphrey calls out

"So those were you old friends daddy?" Felicity asks.

"Oh yeah, we got into a lot of trouble as kids." Humphrey smiles. "Hopefully with us coming back to the pack you can make some friends like them."

Felicity bounces with joy. "Really daddy, do you think so?"

Humphrey nudges his daughters head. "I know so big girl."

X

"Calm down Kate, you're going to make a rut pacing back and forth like that." Lilly jokes watching Kate walk back and forth around the den.

"Sorry Lilly, I'm just so nervous. I haven't seen Humphrey for two years." Kate says as she turns around again. "And when I do he has a pup. You can see why I'm nervous."

"Kate please, your worrying my pups."

Kate pauses for a moment looking at Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel huddled together, looking at Kate as if she's crazy.

"Sorry little guys, aunt Kate is just a little nervous." Kate says to the pups, not easing their concern at all.

"It's ok Kate, everything is going to be fine." Lilly says placing a comforting paw on Kate's shoulder.

Kate relaxes a little, thankful she's had Lilly these two years to keep her sane. If it wasn't for Lilly Kate wouldn't be here right now.

Kate makes the mistake of looking over at Winston and Eve. For once in her life Kate sees her father with a worried look of his face. Whenever her father has that look in his eyes there's reason for concern. Right now his main concern Eve. She has a strange look of murder and happiness. Eve appears to be happy for her daughter finally seeing Humphrey again. However, her anger is for Humphrey being the cause of all of Kate's pain over these years.

Just as Kate is about to relax she hears two wolves approaching the den. Kate nearly jumps out of her fur, knowing full well who they are. She reluctantly turns around to see Felicity and Humphrey entering the den.

"Hello everyone long time no see." Humphrey says nervously waving to everyone.

No one says a word, not knowing what to say. They're stunned looking at Humphrey and Felicity. Winston and Garth didn't even believe Kate when she told them that Humphrey was here in Sawtooth, and that he had a daughter. Kate, Lilly, and Eve were expected to see another female wolf with Humphrey. To see just Humphrey and a little pup just arouses their suspicion.

Humphrey releases a sigh of relief, thinking that no one's going to kill him. The next thing Humphrey knows he's being hit from the side and slammed to the ground. The impact knocks the breath out of Humphrey and nearly knocks him out. When Humphrey regains his senses he finds himself starring straight into the eyes of a murderous Eve.

"Dang Eve, I know I hurt Kate's heart but what the heck?"

All Humphrey gets from Eve is a growl. But then Eve suddenly screams out in pain and starts jumping up and down. As Eve's screaming Humphrey sees Felicity's jaws clamped tight on her tail.

"Let go of my little girl." Eve shouts.

"Not until you back off of my father." Felicity mumbles through Eve's tail.

Humphrey can't help but laugh. He sees everyone else laughing at Eve's predicament as well. Even Winston lets out a smirk.

"Ok fine little girl." Eve says as she steps off of Humphrey.

Humphrey slowly rises back to his feet as Felicity lets go of Eve's tail. Felicity runs to Humphrey.

"You ok daddy?"

"I'm fine sweetie. It's hardly the first time Eve has tried to strangle me." Humphrey says with a smirk.

Felicity turns to Eve. "So you're the famous Eve I've heard so much about."

Eve checks her tail to make sure it's still there. "Yes I am. You got a heck of a strong jaw for such a little girl."

Felicity growls. "Thanks, I get it from my mother, and my daddy."

Eve smirks looking at how muscular Humphrey as gotten since she last saw him. "I can see that. Just don't do it again."

"I will if you promise not to strangle daddy again."

"I promise sweetheart, as long as I don't snap again."

"That's good enough for me." Felicity says.

Humphrey suddenly realizes he hasn't introduced Felicity. "Oh before I forget guys, this is my little angel Felicity."

Felicity groans and rolls he eyes. She hates it when her father calls her that.

Winston walks up to Felicity smiling and kneels down to her eye level. "Hello there Felicity, I'm Winston, leader of the Western pack. You already know my mate Eve."

Felicity tries to be calm. "Nice to meet you Winston, my father told me a lot about you too."

"I bet he did." Winston smirks and points to Lilly, Garth, and their pups. "This is my daughter Lilly, her mate Garth, and their pups, Alexis, Nathaniel, and Kodi. And you already know Kate."

"It's nice to meet you all." Felicity asks and turns to Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel. "I hope we can be good friends someday."

Humphrey smiles watching Felicity mingle with Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel. For a lone wolf she's got a lot of social skills. Humphrey thinks she got her social skills from him.

"So what are having for dinner Winston?" Humphrey asks.

"Well we don't have much. Our hunting parties have been having some difficulty sneaking up on the deer. We got enough to tonight and a few days."

"I think I can help with that."

"Really, how can you do that Humphrey?" Garth asks.

"Simple Garth, I've been living her for a while. I know where the deer like to roam and where we can hunt them down easily." Humphrey explains and turns to Winston. "Next time you send a group hunting let me know. I'll show them where to hunt."

"Thank you Humphrey, the pack appreciates it."

"Anything for the pack."

Garth brings out the deer for the dinner. Humphrey watches the pups, even Felicity, drool at the sight of it. Felicity has a love for fresh doe meat. Garth drops the carcass in front of Humphrey and Felicity.

"Guests get to eat first Humphrey."

"No I couldn't you guys." Humphrey protests.

"Please Humphrey you know that it's our packs custom for guests to take the first bite." Eve replies.

Humphrey sighs. "Alright Eve, I live deer anyway."

Humphrey looks down and sees Felicity has already started eating. At that moment Alex, Kodi, and Nathaniel charge and start devouring the deer. Humphrey takes a step back watching the four puppies work on the deer like termites attack wood.

Humphrey hesitantly takes a bite, trying to avoid the pups biting his face. The deer is nice juicy, just as Humphrey likes it. As he swallows Winston, Eve, Kate, Garth, and Lilly join in. No one says a word, as they try to enjoy the meal.

"So Humphrey where have you been all this time?" Lilly asks trying to make conversation.

"Well I've been all over Canada and the northern United States. Made it as far north as some place called Nome, Alaska. I even made it to the see the Grand Canyon."

"Really, was it beautiful there?" Alexis shouts.

"Sorry Humphrey," Lilly says. "Alexis has always wanted to see the Grand Canyon."

"It's no problem Lilly. It's really beautiful there. That's one thing I loved about being a lone wolf. I got to see a lot of beautiful places."

"Really, I want to be lone wolf mommy." Alexis shouts.

Lilly glares at Alexis but giving Humphrey a death glare.

"Whoa there little girl." Humphrey raises a paw. "Being a lone wolf isn't all that great. You're always alone with no one to talk and comfort you. Sure I got see some beautiful places and meet some interesting people. But in the end there was no one to keep me company. The only reason I managed to keep sane was my mate."

No one says a word as Humphrey frowns for some unknown reason. Almost as if mentioning his mate brought back a bad memory.

"So Humphrey where is this mate of yours?" Eve says trying to break the tension. "I figured you would've brought her."

The smile on Humphrey's face suddenly disappears, replaced by a big frown and a few tears. Humphrey lowers his head in sadness, not wanting to look at Eve.

Felicity on the other hand breaks down crying. Tears flow down her cheeks, wetting down the cold floor. Everyone looks at Felicity as she cries trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong little sweetie?" Eve says and she kneels down and brushes the top of Felicity's head to comfort her, only to get a grunt from the little pup.

"She's no longer with us." Humphrey answers for Felicity who's fighting back the tears rolling down her cheek.

Kate, Lilly, Eve, and Winston's jaws all drop. Kate herself nearly drops hearing Humphrey. But no one says a word, not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean Humphrey?" Winston asks for everyone else.

"I mean she's gone. It's been nearly a month since we last saw her."

"Oh Humphrey, I am so sorry to hear that." Winston says.

"Thanks Winston that means a lot. She meant everything to us."

"I bet she did Humphrey." Eve said feeling sorry for Humphrey for the first time since he walked in. "So how did you meet her?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story."

"Just give us the short version." Lilly says.

"At least tell us her name Humphrey." Kate adds.

"Alright, her name was Savannah, and she was a red wolf from Missouri."

Kate, Lilly, Winston, and Kate look at each other shocked at hearing where Savannah was from. They guessed that she was a red wolf looking at Felicity's blood red fur.

"How is that possible?" Kate asks.

Humphrey shakes his head. "Sorry Kate, Savannah made me promise never to tell anyone why she left her home. It wasn't because she was relocated her like you and I were Kate. She left because of some very things that happened to her as a pup."

"Oh well," Kate replies scratching the back of her head. "So I guess you two both had some pain in your pasts."

"Yeah, how do you think we got along so well. We basically healed each other's broken hearts. We were happy together here just the two of us, no worries, no pain, just two wolves enjoying each other's presence. And then we shortly had this little ray of sunshine." Humphrey says as he pats Felicity on the head.

Kate turns her heard to the side so Humphrey can see her expression, and the tear running down her cheek. After hearing Humphrey talk about his love with Savannah she feels jealous. She wanted to be the one to live with Humphrey's love and have pups with him. Kate feels a rage gather deep inside of her towards Savannah, wherever she is.

"But unfortunately it didn't last forever." Humphrey points out the den at the snow covered mountains in the distance. "You guys see those mountains.

Everyone nods their heads looking at the mountains.

"Well a month ago Savannah, Felicity and I wanted to roam through the mountains, and see what was up there. Little did we know that it was bear country. Three bears attack us and behind to fend off the bears while Felicity and I got away. She forced us to run so we could live."

Winston, Eve, Kate, Lilly, and Garth all gasp. Kate looks over Winston, Lilly, and Garth, all three have tears in their eyes. Even Winston is fighting back a tear. But Kate, is so shaken she can hardly stand. She feels sadness for Humphrey's loss and anger at herself.

Just moments ago Kate was full of jealousy of Savannah, mostly for getting Humphrey's love. She wanted to be the one who received Humphrey's love, and be the first to experience his manhood in his womanhood. Every fiber of her being hated Savannah for being Humphrey's love.

Then Humphrey revealed that Savannah had died trying to save him and his daughter everything changed. Kate realized that Savannah and Humphrey really were in love and she really did care for Humphrey, if she was willing to die for Humphrey and Felicity. Seeing Humphrey's tears nearly literally breaks Kate's heart.

Kate tries to remain strong for appearances but it doesn't work. She starts shaking lightly. The only person who really notices is Winston who gives Kate a comforting look.

"Humphrey I'm sorry for your loss." Eve says for everyone. "I bet she was a really sweet woman."

"Thank you Eve, that means a lot, and she was." Humphrey replies wiping away a tear. "Trust me, you all would've loved her."

"I know we would." Winston says. "We would've gladly welcomed her, just like we're welcoming you back to our pack, if you want to come back."

Humphrey shakes his head. "Sorry Winston but I've been a lone wolf for too long, I wouldn't know how to fit back in with a pack."

"Oh come on big guy, I'm sure you can adjust." Garth says trying to beg Humphrey to stay.

"Think about Felicity Humphrey. Wouldn't she be better off with a pack to support her?" Lilly adds. "I promise you that she will be well loved here."

Humphrey looks at Kate and sees her giving him the puppy eyes look. It's actually kind of cute and to Humphrey a little unusual. Kate is the last person he'd ever expect to see begging for anything.

"You've been roaming long enough Humphrey." Eve says as she lays a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "It's time to settle down and move on."

A slight smile crosses Humphrey's face. "You're right Eve, it's what Savannah would've wanted. But I'm keeping my den."

"No problem Humphrey, the pack will understand that you and your daughter will need time to adjust."

Kate has to contain herself from jumping Humphrey. Finally, after two years she has Humphrey back next to her. Kate nearly pinches herself to make sure that it's not a dream.

"It's good to have you back Humphrey." Winston says."

Humphrey looks out of the den and notices that the sun is starting to set.

"Oh sorry everyone, I hate to leave but it's getting late."

"Ah, but I don't wanna leave." Felicity says. "I'm having too much fun."

"Yeah Humphrey please stay." Kate begs, not wanting Humphrey to ever leave her again.

"Sorry Kate." Humphrey replies giving Kate a loving smile. "But it's nearly Felicity's bed time."

"But dad I don't want to go to bed." Felicity barks at Humphrey jumping up and down. "I'm not even tired."

Humphrey smirks as he walks over to Felicity. "Yeah you say that every night and then you drop like a rock."

Felicity finally nods her head in agreement.

"What do you say to our hosts Felicity?"

Felicity turns to Eve and Winston. "Thank you Mr. Winston, Mrs. Eve for the delicious deer."

"You're welcome sweetie." Eve smiles then turns to Humphrey. "You've done a good job raising her."

"Thank you Eve, that means a lot."

Lilly, who's spent most the dinner standing next to her husband watching the conversation, finally sees her chance to help her sister. Now is a better chance than any this evening Lilly's had the opportunity to mention Kate's feelings for Humphrey is a way that doesn't make things too awkward.

"So Humphrey, just out curiosity, have you ever thought of getting another mate to help you raise Felicity. I bet she's a handful."

Kate, who's sitting beside Lilly, glares daggers at her sister. Lilly's rarely been that upfront before, about her own feelings. Though in this case Lilly has to step up to bat for Kate, she's being way too shy ever since Humphrey appeared. Kate's never been shy before, having people say what she needs to.

Humphrey smiles, finding Lilly's brass question kind of humoring. "Actually yes, I've thought about finding another mate. It's difficult being a single father, and Felicity is one heck of a handful."

"Hey you know I can hear you." Felicity shouts.

"You were supposed to sweetheart." Humphrey shouts playfully at Felicity before looking back at Lilly. "But I'm afraid it's as easy as that."

"What do you mean Humphrey?" Kate asks out of nowhere.

Humphrey looks at Kate, knowing what she's being so awkward. "Well you see before you guys arrived here the only female I met around here was Savannah. I haven't seen another wolf around here since Felicity was born."

"Makes sense to me." Winston says. "You didn't really have much of a choice when it comes to choosing someone to help you raise Felicity, after Savannah passed away."

"Yeah but you see Winston, I don't want just anyone as a mate. The last thing I want to do is make a mistake choosing a mate to help me raise Felicity."

Kate can't help but smile hearing Humphrey speak so wisely and passionately about his daughter. He clearly cares so much about his daughter, willing to give his life for her if he has to. Though as much as Kate wants to be with Humphrey now, she can tell that Humphrey doesn't think it's best at the moment. After being apart for so long the last thing they need to do is throw themselves at each other and risk ruining their old friendship.

Kate knows it's going to take time to rebuild her relationship with Humphrey. The last time they saw each other Humphrey told Kate he was leaving Sawtooth. She did break his heart after all. It'll take a while to build Humphrey's trust back. Plus there's Felicity to consider. Kate can tell that Felicity has a wild spirit inside of her, being an alpha/omega hybrid. She has to not only earn Felicity's love and respect but also show that she be a parent to Humphrey.

" _I don't care what it takes, I'll show Humphrey I can be the mate he wants and the mother Felicity needs."_

Humphrey grabs Felicity by the scruff of her neck and begins carrying her out. "Thanks for dinner everyone."

"You're welcome Humphrey." Eve replies. "If you ever need anything or anyone to look after Felicity please just ask."

"I will Eve, we'll be around."

Humphrey heads out of the den much to Kate's horror. Kate wants to jump Humphrey and never go of him again. But Kate doesn't want to appear to be too desperate so she just stands there until she sees the looks her family is giving her. Lilly and Winston glare at Kate to make a move, but Kate is just too afraid to make a move. Kate looks over at her mother to see Eve pointing for her to go after Humphrey's, she knows that it's one of her last chances.

"Humphrey wait." Kate calls out bounding after the father and daughter.

Humphrey turns around, and looks Kate in her begging eyes. She's actually crying, not even trying to hide the tears.

"What is it Kate?" Humphrey says as she sets down Felicity trying to ease Kate's pain.

Kate clears her throat. "I'm so sorry for everything, for all the pain I caused you. I'll admit that I've been jealous of Savannah this whole time, until I found out what happened to her. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Humphrey watches Kate on the verge of breaking d own right in front of her. He can see Felicity fighting back a tear watching Kate break down. Just seeing Kate like this breaks Humphrey's heart.

"Humphrey, can you please forgive me for everything?" Kate begs.

Humphrey slowly approaches Kate and lays a comforting paw on her shoulder. "It's ok Kate, I forgive you for anything."

Humphrey leans in and nudges Kate's cheek. Kate gasps as she feels Humphrey embrace her, wrapping his arm around her. This is what Kate's been wanting for two years, to have Humphrey back in her embrace. To feel his warm body pressed against hers.

Kate almost jumps at the feeling of someone small jumping on her back. She looks back and sees Felicity on her back trying to give her a hug. Kate feels her heart jump for joy having these two wolves against her.

Humphrey moves back from Kate and looks her in the eyes. "Everything is going to be ok Kate. I'm here for you now."

A large smile forms on Kate's face. "Thank you Humphrey, that's all I wanted to hear."

Felicity climbs down off of Kate. "So what happens now daddy? Are you and Kate going to be a couple?"

Humphrey is glad he has fur to cover up his blushing skin. He rubs the back of his head nervously not knowing what to say. Sure he wants to be back with Kate but he doesn't want to rush things.

Fortunately, Kate knows what to say to little Felicity. "We'll see little Felicity. If you father wants to we might take things slowly. Bu that's up to your father."

"Kate, I would like nothing more than to start over with you." Humphrey leans in and noses Kate's nose. "What do you say tomorrow we go for a stroll through the woods so I can show you around? Maybe Lilly and Garth and look after Felicity?"

Kate smiles

"I think I can manage that. I'm sure that Garth and Lilly would love to look after Felicity."

Felicity bounces up and down fully of joy. "Yeah I finally get to make friends."

Humphrey and Kate both laugh at Felicity. She is just beyond adorable.

"Alright Kate, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Humphrey says.

"See you tomorrow Humphrey." Kate replies then turns at Felicity. "Take care of Humphrey for me."

"I'll do my best. I can't make any promises."

"Hey, Felicity I'm not that much of a troublemaker."

" _Same old Humphrey."_ Kate thinks.

Kate watches Humphrey and Felicity leave and ten disappear into the woods. Kate hates seeing Humphrey leave but it helps to know that she'll see him again real soon. For the first time in two years the future looks bright for Kate.

To be continued.

* * *

So Savannah has Savannah Humphrey from suicide temporarily, but can she save his soul? Humphrey has been reunited with his pack. Maybe Felicity will finally have some friends. Humphrey and Kate also have a chance to fix their love, assuming it can be fixed.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	4. Humphrey and Kate

Here we go the newest chapter of Return of True Love. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Took me a while to figure how to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kate and Humphrey

Sawtooth, 1 year ago

Humphrey wakes up to the feel of a wet tongue on his cheek, something he hasn't felt in years. He opens his eyes to see Savannah above him licking his face.

"Why are you licking me?"

Humphrey finds it a little awkward that Savannah, a wolf he just met yesterday, would wake him by licking his face.

"Sorry Humphrey," Savannah frowns. "I was just trying to wake you up. It's time for breakfast."

Humphrey stretches and lets out a loud yawn before taking a look around him. After saving Humphrey from jumping off of the cliff he and Savannah headed back to his den. Savannah wanted to make sure that Humphrey didn't have any second thoughts about jumping off the cliff. They didn't say much on the way there, too awkward at the time. Humphrey went to sleep that night next to Savannah who stood up late all night making sure he didn't want to commit suicide again.

"So what's for breakfast?" Humphrey asks not seeing any food.

"Oh sorry, I left it outside, my bad."

Savannah walks out the den leaving Humphrey a little confused. A moment later Savannah returns dragging in a full grown buck nearly three times her size. Humphrey gasps looking at the size of the deer and its antlers, which look like it could rip Savannah to shreds with ease.

"How did you bring that thing down all by yourself?"

"I learned how to hunt some pretty big deer in Mississippi. I didn't want to disturb you so I went on my own."

"Wow, that's amazing for someone as small as you."

Savannah smiles. "Thanks Humphrey, now dig in big guy."

Humphrey and Savannah both begin eating the deer in peace. The meat is so fresh and juicy Humphrey and Savannah gasp as they taste it. Neither of them says a word just wanting to enjoy their meal. It's been a while since either of them has eaten.

"So Humphrey, can you tell me why you were about to jump off that cliff?" Savannah asks when they finish eating.

Humphrey shakes his head. "No, it's a long story and it hurts to think about it."

Savannah glares daggers at Humphrey, that's not the answer she wanted. "I'll make you a deal big guy. I tell you my story and you tell me yours."

Humphrey thinks about it for a moment. Savannah does present a descent offer. He's been wondering why she saved him, maybe her past had something to do with it.

What really confuses Humphrey is what Savannah is doing in this part of the country. Red Wolves usually don't live this far north. They primarily live in the southern states. Maybe she was relocated here like he was a year ago.

"Alright Savannah," Humphrey sits down in front of Savannah. "I'm all ears."

Savannah sits down in front of Humphrey. "Well let me start by saying where I'm from. I came here from Mississippi, the river pack."

"Oh I've heard of them, of the few remaining red wolf packs I believe." Humphrey says getting a nod from Savannah. "Where you relocated here?"

Savannah sighs. "I wish it was that simple. You see I left to escape my family and the traditions."

"I can understand what you mean by tradition. Sometimes their good but a lot of times they prevent us from achieving what our hearts really want."

Savannah glares daggers at Humphrey. She hates being interrupted. It doesn't take long for Humphrey to understand his mistake.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you big guy." Savannah replies. "You probably already know that Red Wolves are critical endangered. So to keep our species from going extinct a few generations back our pack leaders created laws to get our numbers back up."

" _Why do I got a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going_?" Humphrey growls in his mind.

"In a nut shell, the laws basically stated that women were little more than breeders. Our sole purpose was to please the males and make pups." Tears suddenly begin to flow down Savannah's cheeks. "I thought that being the daughter of a pack leader meant that I was exempt from such laws. But I was quickly proven wrong."

Humphrey watches Savannah begin to break down right in front of him. He doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what she means. Females forced to mate with the males just so they can get their numbers up. Humphrey's heard of packs with this rule before in his travels. Other than the no alpha and omega mating law Humphrey hates this law the most.

"As soon as I was old enough the males came onto me. I was forced to please them, by my own father. He personally chose the males I was supposed to satisfy. Fortunately, I have difficulty getting pregnant, if not I'd have an army of pups by now."

Without thinking Humphrey's claws started digging down in the ground. He doesn't understand how a father could force his child into mating. Savannah's own father basically forcing her to be raped. Deep inside Humphrey feels the urge the rip Savannah's father to shreds.

"But then one night, a wolf grabbed me from my den and raped me for three days. He nearly beat me half to death. He said that I was his bitch and that he was going to rape me until the day I die."

Humphrey releases a deep growl. Inside his mind he's already envisioned himself ripping the wolf's heart out a dozen times.

"Fortunately I escape and I ran to my father for help. But my father didn't help. Because the wolf simply stated that he wanted me according the rules I was his. My father didn't do anything as the wolf dragged me off." Savannah doesn't even try to hold back to tears as she breaks down in front of Humphrey. "That's when I decided enough is enough. Enough of the stupid tradition, my father, and my people. I killed the wolf and ran. I couldn't stay there anymore."

Savannah finally loses it and breaks down crying. She lies down on the ground, covers her eyes, and cries. Savannah suddenly feels a warm paw on his shoulders. She lifts her paws to see Humphrey standing over her.

"Savannah, I'm so sorry for your past."

Humphrey gently nudges Savannah's face to comfort her. Savannah looks up to only to find her and Humphrey's noses touch. Their eyes lock and time seems to stand still around them. A strange attraction forms between the wolves.

Humphrey suddenly feels the urge to lean in and kiss Savannah. There's something about this little red wolf that Humphrey finds amazing. He's never felt this kind of attraction since Kate.

As much as Humphrey wants to kiss Savannah he knows now is not the time, they just met each other yesterday. Humphrey reluctantly backs away. Both wolves stare at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

"Compared to you I have no reason to jump off the cliff." Humphrey finally says.

"Well what did happen to you?" Savannah asks.

"It's a bit of a long story." Humphrey replies with a sigh. "You see Savannah, when I was a pup I fell in love with a girl named Kate. She was the daughter of the pack leader and an alpha. The problem was that at the time I was an omega."

Savannah has to take a step back in shock. Looking at Humphrey now, the strong muscular wolf he is today, it's hard to believe that he was once a small Omega. Though Savannah kind of see given Humphrey's personality, he's a little too shy to be an alpha.

Humphreys smiles at the stunned look Savannah gives him. "I know it's hard to believe Savannah but I wasn't always the strong wolf you see at today. I used to be a weak wolf chasing after the pride of the pack. Got myself into an interesting adventure."

"Define interesting adventure." Savannah says.

Humphrey smirks. "Well you see, a year ago Kate and I were taken by surprise by Rangers and brought here. We were relocated here to repopulate the area."

"Oh, so you finally got the woman you loved." Savannah says with a sadistic smile.

"No, Kate was set on returning home. She said that the condition of our pack depended on our return. Tensions between our pack and another were not so good at the time. Kate didn't exactly explain why just that she needed to get back. We traveled through hell and back just so Kate could somehow save the pack. Along the way we both discovered our love for each other, though neither of us officially said anything. It was pretty obvious we cared for each other."

"So I bet that they were happy when you returned?"

"Our pack was very happy when we returned. I figured that afterwards I'd finally be able to marry Kate in peace. But I learned that would not happen. In order to reunite the packs her father arranged for her to marry the son of the rival pack."

Savannah hide her pain well. She knows how Kate must've felt being in that marriage. Savannah hopes that Kate's situation was better than hers.

"My heart felt like it was obliterated at that moment. I couldn't bring myself to stay with the pack knowing that the love of my life was with another man. I became a lone wolf traveling all around Canada and the northern United States. I even made it to Alaska at one point. But no matter how far I ran, or how many women I loved, the pain would not go away. It only got worse until I could no longer take it anymore. That's when you found me."

Savannah lays a comforting paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "It's ok Humphrey I'm here for you now. I hope I can heal your pain."

Humphrey smiles as he lays a paw on Savannah's shoulder. "And I will help you heal your pain. We're a heck of a pair aren't we?"

"Very, in all my travels I have never seen a pair like us. I guess we're perfect to heal each other's pain." Savannah says leaning against Humphrey smiling.

* * *

Sawtooth Present

Humphrey looks down at little Felicity sleeping soundly next to him. Every night since Savannah stayed behind on bear mountain to save them, Felicity has cuddled up next to her father. So far Humphrey hasn't said a word about it. The little she – wolf is just cute pressed against him. Humphrey doesn't want to wake her.

" _Sorry Felicity I hate to have to wake you."_

Humphrey gently licks Felicity's cheek. Felicity moans reluctantly opening her eyes. She lets out a cute little yawn making Humphrey smile. Felicity glares dagger at Humphrey for walking her up.

"Why did you wake me up daddy?"

"Because we got to go to the pack. You got a play date with Alex, Nathaniel, and Kodi."

Felicity jumps up and barks. "Then what are we waiting daddy. Let's go now."

"Whoa there little princess. Wait for Daddy, I'm not as young as I used to be." Humphrey smiles as he slowly rises up.

Felicity barks at Humphrey trying to get him to move faster. Humphrey can't help but smile watching Felicity bounce up and down around him. Felicity has so much energy it amazes Humphrey sometimes. She got it from both Humphrey and Savannah.

Felicity runs around Humphrey, barking, and bouncing up and down the entire way. She asks him questions every step of the way. Humphrey does his best to answer but it's not annoying him. He finds it funny and humorous. It still makes the journey feel longer than usual.

After nearly half an hour of walking Humphrey and Felicity finally arrive at Kate's pack. The pack is just getting busy, everyone just getting started with their duties. Hardly anyone seems to notices him and Felicity, which is how he likes it. Humphrey didn't like getting all of the glances the last time he walked into the pack, especially from the females.

Out of the corner of his eye Humphrey notices movement fast approaching him. He spins around to see the same she – wolf from yesterday approaching him. Humphrey would normally roll his eyes seeing an attractive wolf approaching him. But this black she - wolf is different, there's just something unusual about her, about her beauty.

"Hey there handsome, I didn't get a response from you last night?"

"Uh I was busy last night. The little pup here was being a little mischievous last night." Humphrey answers patting Felicity's head who rolls her eyes.

"Oh well I'll be waiting for your handsome next time you free. Just don't wait too long big guy. My heat isn't going to last forever."

The black she-wolf turns and walks away swaying her hips back and forth. Every now and then Humphrey gets a glimpse of her womanhood. Humphrey can't help but be captivated by the view. He's glad Felicity can't see it.

The black she-wolf turns around to Humphrey bearing a big grin. "By the way big guy my name Chelsea. And my den is open for you any time."

Humphrey's jaw drops as the black she – wolf walks away flaunting herself. This Chelsea wolf knows how to make men go crazy. Humphrey has to mentally work at controlling himself so Felicity doesn't see his manhood growing.

"Uh Felicity can you do me a favor and not tell Kate about this?"

"Don't worry dad I won't say a word to Kate. I don't want to lose my daddy."

Humphrey smirks, Felicity is smarter than he gives her credit for. Felicity knows that Kate would kill Humphrey if she found out that he was just looking at another woman.

"And I thought that this morning was going to be uneventful." Humphrey mumbles to himself.

Humphrey turns a corner and almost bumps into another wolf. Both jump back not paying attention where they were going.

"Oh I'm sorry." Humphrey says looking at the wolf and gasping when he realizes who he nearly bumped into.

Humphrey finds himself staring into the eyes of the wolf who caused his problems years ago. The face is unforgettable.

"It's no problem, just be careful were you're going."

"Alright Tony, just don't bump into me again."

Tony looks at Humphrey confused. "Do I know you?"

"We never really met but I'm from the Western pack, before the packs were merged. I'm Humphrey."

Tony takes a step back away from Humphrey. The fact that he's standing next to the wolf who was hurt so much by his pride and stupidity. Tony has felt shame for his mistake ever since he realized what he fool he was. But to stand before Humphrey and find him now bigger than he is now, sends shivers down his spine.

"Oh uh look Humphrey I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Don't worry about it Tony. I've gotten past it. I wouldn't have had Felicity here if I hadn't moved on."

Tony looked down at Felicity standing next to Humphrey's feet. Felicity, recognizing his name from Humphrey telling her about him, growls a little at Tony. Humphrey taps Felicity's head telling her to knock it off.

"This is your daughter?" Tony asks.

"Yes this is Felicity."

"Well you have a beautiful daughter. And whoever her mother is must be beautiful."

"Uh I prefer not to talk about my mate."

The look on Humphrey and Felicity's face tells all Tony all he needs to know. "I'm sorry Humphrey."

"It's okay Tony." Humphrey replies. "Felicity and I do have to go. I'm supposed to meet with Kate."

"No problem Tony. I hope it all goes good for you."

"Thanks."

Humphrey and Felicity walk past Tony without looking back.

" _Ok I didn't think that this morning would be this interesting. Let's get to the cave as fast as possible before anyone else from my past, besides my old friends, decides to say hello."_

Humphrey walks as fast as he can to Kate's cave. Felicity sees the awkwardness in her father and tries to keep up with him. After two eventful meetings Felicity wants to get to Kate's cave as soon as possible. They arrive in a matter of minutes.

Humphrey knocks on the cave before entering. "Hello it's Humphrey and Felicity. Can we enter?"

"Yes please enter." Humphrey hears Eve's voice.

Humphrey reluctantly enters, knowing that Eve's there. Felicity sprints inside nearly running into Eve.

"Hello Felicity, how are you doing sweetheart?" Eve says.

"I'm doing pretty good Eve." Felicity replies being a little uncomfortable around Eve since she pounced on Humphrey last night.

Humphrey walks in and immediately smiles at Kate who seems to illuminate when he enters. He finds the cave a little emptier than last night. Eve is there with Kate, and so is Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel. But the other adults are gone.

"Where's Lilly, I thought she was going to babysit Felicity while Kate and I hang out?"

"Lilly's taking the day off from pup sitting. She's in her cycle and I guess you can say that she needs Garth's help at handling it."

Humphrey looks at Eve like she's crazy. "And you're ok with the idea of Garth having fun with Lilly?"

"They're a mated couple so yes. Plus Garth didn't break my daughter's heart." Eve walks up to Humphrey and whispers in his ear. "So please don't think for a second that I won't destroy you if I so much as suspect you'll break Kate's heart again."

"Don't worry ma'am, I wouldn't dream of breaking her heart again."

"That's because I won't let him." Kate says walking up to Humphrey and brushing up against him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Humphrey smiles. "Are you ready to go Kate?"

"Yes, that depends where you're taking me?"

"You'll see Kate. Trust me you'll love it."

"As long as you're there I will."

Humphrey grins then looks at Felicity. "Can you be a good girl while I'm gone?"

"I'll try daddy, no promises."

Humphrey chuckles. "Good luck with this one Eve, she's a bit of a trouble maker."

"Oh please Humphrey, I've raised two daughters who were handful and have three grand pups. I think I can handle this."

Humphrey sees Felicity smirks and whispers to herself. "Yeah we'll see about that crazy lady."

X

"Wow Humphrey this place is beautiful." Kate exclaims.

Humphreys smiles as Kate examines her surroundings. He's brought her to one of the most beautiful places Sawtooth has to offer.

Kate finds herself looking at a point at the edge of a cliff. A waterfall drips over the edge into the crystal clear water. Exotic plants grow up around the edges with large trees covering the lights, giving the area a strange nightly feeling. As Kate looks into the water she sees what looks like silver or gold shimmering beneath the surface. Kate finds a strange sense of wonder and peace being here.

"I'm glad you brought me here Humphrey."

"Thanks Kate, I didn't even know this place existed until Savannah and I decided to fully explore our new home."

"Really you didn't do that before hand."

"Well before that it never crossed my mind. I didn't plan on staying here too long."

"Why is that, you figured you'd be moving around to someplace else?" Kate asks.

"Not exactly." Humphrey replies. "It's best that you don't know the reason why."

"Alright Humphrey I won't bring it up again." Kate says trying to be sympathetic to Humphrey, knowing he wasn't in the best mind at the time. "So this place holds a special place in your memories with Savannah?"

"Kind of in the adult pleasure sense."

"WHAT?" Kate gasps. Other as mates, and

Humphrey smirks. "Well you see Kate this is where Savannah and I first howled together, claimed each as mates, and mated for the first time."

"Oh, so I guess significant would be a bit of an understatement." Kate says trying hard not to look jealous.

"Don't be jealous Kate." Humphrey says seeing Kate's jealous look. "Savannah's not here so there's no reason to be jealous."

Kate nods her head in agreement. She knows that she has no reason to be jealous. With Savannah gone Humphrey is all hers. But Kate knows she shouldn't be feeling this way so soon, it doesn't feel right. Kate knows almost nothing about Savannah, it almost doesn't even seem fair.

"So Humphrey can you tell me about Savannah?" Kate asks getting a frown from Humphrey.

"Uh I prefer not to. Savannah had a past that she wasn't proud of."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember say." Humphrey replies. "You see Savannah made me promise to keep her past a secret."

"Really she made you promise that?"

"Yes if you knew the things she went through you would understand." Humphrey replies. "What I can tell you is that her old pack had such low numbers that they implemented a law practically requiring their females to reproduce."

"You mean her pack had a breeder's law?" Kate gasps.

Kate's heard of packs implementing breeder laws before. The stories she's heard from the females have been horrifying, having to do whatever any male asks them to. Kate feels incredibly sorry for Savannah. No female should ever have to go through that hell.

"Don't say anymore Humphrey, I get it. I see why she left her pack."

Thanks for understanding." Humphrey replies.

Humphrey and Kate continue walking around the lake, neither of them saying a word for a while. After bringing up with Savannah they don't want to talk for a while. Kate doesn't know what to bring up after Savannah.

"So Kate I got to ask, did you really keep yourself pure the whole time I was gone?"

Kate looks at Humphrey as if he's lost his mind. "Of course I did Humphrey; why would you ask that?"

"Because the whole time you were gone I thought that you were married to Garth. I had no idea you backed out of the arrangement for me. If I had known I would've returned to Jasper as fast as my legs could carry me."

Kate's eyes swell hearing Humphrey speak. She knew for two years that Humphrey wouldn't hesitate to return to Jasper if he knew she had backed out of the arrangement. The problem was there was no way to tell him.

"I just wish I had known so I could've kept myself pure for you. I feel bad since I spent two years getting action while you were keeping yourself pure for me."

"Wait, two years?" Kate asks. "I thought that you and Savannah only met a year ago."

"Well I hate to admit this but Savannah wasn't the only girl I've mated with while I was gone." Humphrey replies out of fear.

"Ok, how many mates have you had, not including Savannah?"

"Uh three willingly. A fourth did drug and ride me in my sleep. That was an interesting way to wake up."

Kate lets out a low growl. "That bitch I'll murder her. Or I'll murder you."

Humphrey smirks a little. "I don't blame you Kate. Though I wouldn't worry about her. I pushed her off before I could release."

"And what about the other two? Did you release in them? Am I going to have to worry about meeting more of your pups? Where these girls just meaningless screws to you?"

Humphrey shakes his head, getting tired of Kate bombarding him with questions. He can't blame her though. She just found out that he had more mates than Savannah. In her mind she must be thinking that he's lowlife.

"Let me explain Kate. You see after I left the pack I tried to find love again. I found potential mates in Alaska, which is why I spent a few months there, North Dakota and one in Yosemite, California. I tried to form real bonds with them but couldn't."

"Why not, surely you could move on if you were willing to mate with them?"

"Because my heart wouldn't let me. You see Kate my mind and wolf hood told me to stay with the girls but I couldn't. But my heart belonged to someone else . . ." Humphrey looked Kate in the eyes. ". . . You."

Kate smiles a little. She already figured that she'd be the reason Humphrey wouldn't be able to move on. But just hearing Humphrey say it is different.

"In case your curious Kate, I didn't just leave them. I told each of my mates about you and they were amazingly understanding."

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want you thinking that I just left them without explaining. I'm not that kind of guy who screws a girl and then leaves without an explanation."

"I always knew you weren't Humphrey. You don't need to work on convincing me that you're not some guy just looking for pussy. I know you really are a good guy. Though honestly I'm not happy that you had other mates before Savannah. But that's in the past, I'm just going to have to get over it if we're going to move on."

"Well you do realize that there's more to our relationship than just you and me right?"

"You talking about Felicity?"

"Exactly, she's my whole world Kate. I need someone who'll look after and love her."

"I know Humphrey." Kate replies placing a comforting paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "You wouldn't be a good father if you weren't thinking about Felicity. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to make sure that Felicity is safe and well love."

"Thank you Kate, that means a lot to me. Plus Felicity likes you so I'm really not worried about her taking to you as a step mother."

"You're welcome Humphrey." Kate says.

Humphrey and Kate walk around the pond together, Kate occasionally pressing herself against Humphrey. Humphrey smiles every time Kate presses herself against him, occasionally leaning against her. As they're walking, Humphrey notices that Kate is holding something back.

"What's the matter Kate."

"Well Humphrey I know that it's a little awkward but when you left I thought that if I saw you again that you'd be angry at me. I thought that you might need some convincing to come back. I heard a song that I thought would be perfect to remind you of how we were before you left. I memorized it so I could sing it to you in case I ever saw you again. But I realize now that I don't have to."

"Oh really, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing."

Kate looks at Humphrey as if he's lost his mind. "Are you sure Humphrey, I've never song to anyone before. I'm afraid you won't like it."

"I promise Kate I will not judge you. You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"No Humphrey, I want to sing for you."

(Kate singing)  
Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made a start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
Was the music we danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now looking back, it's just a stepping stone  
To where we are, where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when

Remember when we said when we turned grey  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

Remember when  
Remember when

(Remember When by Alan Jackson)

Humphrey wipes a tear off his cheek as Kate finishes howling. He's never heard the song sung so beautifully before. Humphrey had no idea Kate could sing like that.

"Kate, where did you learn to sing?"

Kate smirks. "I've always been a good singer. I just kept it a secret."

Humphrey looks at Kate in disbelief. "Why would you kept such a beautiful voice a secret?"

"Because an alpha singing is frowned upon."

"Well I'm glad I got to hear it. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Thank you Humphrey." Kate blushes and rubs the back of her head, no one has ever complimented her singing before. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Anything for you Kate." Humphrey replies as he brushes his side against Kate. "And yes Kate, I do remember when. I'd love to go back to the way things were between us."

"What you mean us being friends?" Kate replies shocked, she wants to be more than friends.

"Kind of Kate. I loved the way we lived at the time, it was fun and I got to be with you every day. But I wanted more than that."

"I don't understand Humphrey. What do you mean you wanted more?"

Humphrey smiles before nudging Kate's forehead. "I wanted to be your mate."

Kate freezes hearing Humphrey speak. Did Humphrey really just say he wanted to be her mate?

Humphrey can't help but laugh looking at Kate's dazed look. "To be honest Kate, I always dreamed about being reunited with you and picking up where we left off two years ago."

"But then you met Savannah and everything changed." Kate interrupts.

"I guess that's kind of true but let's not talk about Savannah. Please it's not a comfortable subject for me."

"Of course Humphrey."

"Thank you Kate. It's why I want to take things slowly with you."

"Ok? You mean you want us to start working towards being mates?"

"Kind of, first let's renew our friendship and work from there."

"Alright, though would you say we are right now?" Kate asks curiously.

Humphrey leans in and licks Kate's nose. "Since we just found each other, but I'm willing to make the leap, let's say boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kate has to mentally stop herself from jumping Humphrey and kissing him. It's like a dream is coming true for Kate. She hopes this is not a dream. It'd be hell of earth if she suddenly wakes up and finds herself without Humphrey by her side.

"Thank you Humphrey, I dreamed of this day for so long." Kate says crying into Humphrey's fur.

"As have I Kate." Humphrey strokes Kate's shoulder. "As have I. Just remember we're taking it slow."

"Of course Kate, I wouldn't have it any other way." Kate replies. " _Yeah right, I'm not letting this wolf slip through my fingers again."_

To be continued.

* * *

So we now know Savannah's story, how will they heal each other from their past pain? Felicity finally has a friends to play with. And Kate and Humphrey and taking things slow.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	5. Felicity the Trickster

Here's the newest Chapter of Return of True Love. Sorry it took me a little bit of time to write it.

Warning Major Lemon Alert

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Felicity the Trickster

Sawtooth 8 months ago

"Wow Humphrey this place is beautiful." Savannah exclaims.

Savannah finds herself looking at a point at the edge of a cliff. A waterfall drips over the edge into the crystal clear water. Exotic plants grow up around the edges with large trees covering the lights, giving the area a strange nightly feeling. As Savannah looks into the water she sees what looks like silver or gold shimmering beneath the surface. Savannah finds a strange sense of wonder and peace being here.

"I know, I found it a while back when I moved back here. It's the most beautiful place I could find here in Sawtooth, and nearly anywhere else."

"I agree, I've been through a lot places running away from my past. I'm glad you finally decided to show it to me."

Humphrey grins thinking about their last four months. It's a long and difficult time for both Savannah and Humphrey. Savannah helping Humphrey to deal with his heartbreak. Humphrey helping Savannah dealt with her past.

In the past four months Humphrey has managed to get Savannah to move on from her past. She had a lot to pain her. It wasn't easy for Humphrey to get Savannah to deal with her pain. He had to show her that there is still kindness in the world. Slowly Humphrey was gentle to her, returning to his old loving self. In time Savannah slowly became a loving woman.

In the past four months Savannah has managed to get Humphrey to move on with his broken heart. Savannah underestimated the amount of pain Humphrey was in. Because of his mental state Savannah had to keep a close eye on Humphrey. She had to convince him to move on from Kate, something she quickly realized was nearly impossible to do. Trying to convince Humphrey to forget Kate who he'd been in love with his whole life took a lot of love from Savannah. She wasn't comfortable being as gentle as she was with Humphrey a stranger at first but she quickly changed her mind. It took nearly four months for Humphrey to finally agree to move on.

In the past four months Savannah has found herself developing feelings for Humphrey. After everything she's been through Savannah never imagined that she could ever develop feelings towards another wolf. But yet here she is falling for Humphrey. It wasn't Humphrey's strength that she was attracted it but his kindness.

"So Humphrey why did you finally decide to show me this place?"

"Well I figured it'd be the perfect place to discuss something on my mind."

"What is it Humphrey?"

"It's about our relationship."

Savannah freezes in her path at Humphrey mentioning relationship. "Uh sure, what is there to talk about?"

"Well I'll admit when I first met you, and agreed to let you help me, I saw you as nothing more than a potential friend. Actually it was more of a nuisance at the beginning. In time I managed to find you as a friend. And then . . . I don't know what to say."

Savannah feels her heart drop. The expression on Humphrey's face doesn't look good. Is Humphrey going to tell her that he doesn't love her?

"Savannah, after Kate broke my heart I never thought that I could never actually love again." Humphrey rests a paw on Savannah's shoulders. "You quickly proved me wrong."

"What are you saying Humphrey?"

Humphrey looks Savannah in her eyes. "I'm saying I love you."

Savannah stares blankly at Humphrey, not saying a word. She just stares at him for so long that Humphrey begins thinking there's something wrong with Savannah.

"Savannah are you alright?"

Savannah suddenly lunges at Humphrey pressing her lips against his. Humphrey is caught off guard as Savannah wages a war on his mouth. It takes a moment for Humphrey to recover and kiss her back.

Humphrey and Savannah's lips seem to melt together. Time itself seems to freeze as they kiss. Both wolves feel like they're hearts are exploding. Humphrey can hardly believe he's kissing and in love with another wolf who isn't Kate. Savannah is surprised she could ever feel this way about any wolf.

Suddenly Savannah pushes Humphrey to the ground and jumps on top of him. "Whoa Savannah, what are you doing?"

Savannah lifts her head looking at Humphrey with a smile that sends shivers down his spine. "I just want to try something new, you're going to love it."

Before Humphrey can reply Savannah begins slowly stroking Humphrey's wolf hood. Humphrey's eyes nearly bulge out of his head feeling Savannah stroke his wolf hood back and forth gently. A moan escapes Humphrey's mouth as his wolf hood starts to grow.

"That's a good boy Humphrey, just sit back and enjoy everything I'm going to do to you." Savannah growls.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Humphrey moans as Savannah tightens her grip.

Savannah leans in and begins kissing Humphrey's neck. She picks up the pace stroking his wolf hood. Humphrey moans as his wolf hood starts to grow slowly. Savannah slowly begins working her way down Humphrey's body, kissing and licking his chest.

Humphrey moans in pleasure, his mind racing as Savannah strokes his cock and kisses his chest. He feels like he's in a dream. How could such a beautiful woman have his wolf hood in her paw and be kissing his chest? Humphrey has to control himself from barking as Savannah tightens her grip. He lays his head back, his mind a blur.

Savannah slowly works her way Humphrey's chest to his stomach stroking his cock the whole time. The closer her muzzle gets to his wolf hood faster she strokes. In no time Savannah has Humphrey full grown in her paw.

Savannah gasps at the size of Humphrey's cock, it's bigger than any she's seen before. She guesses it's at least a foot long and hard as a rock. Taking Humphrey's cock will be challenge putting all of Savannah's kill to the test. Just staring at it is making Savannah drool.

Humphrey shudders as he feels Savannah give him a kiss right on the tip of his fully grown and hardened member. He looks down to see Savannah kissing and licking his tip.

"Whoa babe, that feels amazing.

"Shut up big guy. Just enjoy the sucking you're about to get."

"Alright beautiful."

Humphrey smiles as Savannah licks up and down his member. Savannah wants Humphrey's member nice and moist so she can swallow it better. She's going to need it to swallow his member.

Savannah takes a deep breath before taking on the perilous task before her. She begins taking in Humphrey's tip, opening her mouth wide to take in his width. Slowly Savannah makes her way down Humphrey's member. Inch after inch Savannah swallows more of Humphrey's member gagging slightly as she feels the tip begin to go down her throat. Her throat expands trying to adjust to Humphrey's massive size.

" _Oh my Savannah has such a tight throat."_ Humphrey groans in his mind.

Savannah's mind starts to go black as she has trouble breathing, Humphrey's massive member blocking her airway. She pauses for a moment, nearly having it all in. Savannah looks at a Humphrey. The big smile on his face encourages Savannah to continue. Slowly Savannah proceeds down Humphrey's member taking it all in, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat. Once it's all the way in Savannah gives it a gentle suck.

Humphreys lays his bed taking in the pleasurable blow job Savannah's giving him. His body feels like fire and ice as Savannah works her muzzle on his member. For this being Savannah's first blow job she's a miracle worker.

Savannah works her muzzle back and forth along Humphrey's member. She takes it slow not wanting to make Humphrey release too soon. But Savannah can't help herself, she's obsessed with his member. Savannah moves back and forth faster and faster.

Humphrey's eyes roll up into the back of his head the pleasure so intense. Slowly he began to lose focus, his mind becoming a haze of sexual pleasure. Soon Humphrey can't control his pleasure any longer. He feels it start to build looking to its release.

" _Oh crap I'm losing it."_

Humphrey grabs Savannah by the back of the head and forces her muzzle all the way down on his member. He lets out a loud howl as he releases a load down Savannah's muzzle. Volley after volley releases out of Humphrey's tip and down Savannah's throat. So much goo that Savannah can't hold it all and some starts dripping out of her mouth.

"Sorry Savannah, you're just so amazing and beautiful. I couldn't control myself." Humphrey pants, release still dripping from his tip.

"It's ok Humphrey." Savannah says as she gags trying to swallow Humphrey's release.

Savannah swallows as much of Humphrey's release as she can. It tastes weird but Savannah actually likes the taste of Humphrey's release. She's actually proud of herself a little watching Humphrey pant with a big smile on his face. She hasn't seen a smile on his face that big before.

Savannah looks down and notices something weird with Humphrey's wolf hood. After the pleasure she's put him through and his wolf hood is still standing its full length. Savannah can't help but reach down and touches Humphrey's member, it's still rock hard.

"What's the matter Savannah?"

"It's weird, for some reason your member is still standing long and hard."

Humphrey smiles. "Well maybe it wants some more loving."

"Are you sure you can handle more?"

"Funny I was about to you the same thing. It's my time to stretch you out. You think you can handle me in your womanhood?"

A sadistic smile crosses Savannah's face. "I think I can handle something that big. It's bigger than anything I've taken before. I do love a challenge."

Savannah suddenly turns around presenting Humphrey a view of her womanhood. Humphrey nearly drools viewing Savannah's moist area. He's so attracted to the view that he almost doesn't notice a scent.

"Are you going to stare it all day or you going to mount me?"

"That depends, are you in heat?"

Savannah nods. "Yes my cycle just started. If you're not comfortable with the possibility of having pups, I understand."

"I never said I was uncomfortable." Before Savannah can reply Humphrey rushes and mounts Savannah. "I'd love to have pups with you."

Savanah gasps feeling Humphrey's rock hard member brush her entrance. She feels Humphrey stroking her hips, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist. Humphrey begins kissing Savannah's neck making her shiver.

"Oh Humphrey, I love you to."

Humphrey sneakily aligns his tip to Savannah's entrance. "I love you too Savannah. You are my whole word."

As soon as Humphrey finishes speaking he rams his full erected, rock hard member into Savannah. Savannah screams in pleasure and pain as she feels Humphrey's member slide deep into her womanhood, stretching her out.

"Oh fuck Humphrey you could've given me some warning." Savannah shouts as Humphrey pulls back his member sliding back until only the tip is in.

"Now what'd be the fun in that?" Humphrey smiles before ramming his member deep into Savannah again making her scream.

Savannah groans as Humphrey moves back and forth inside her. She can feel her walls stretching around Humphrey's member trying to adjust to his impressive size. It hurts like hell but feels absolutely amazing. Every time Humphrey thrusts into Savannah, forcing his member a little deeper each time, her whole body shakes. Savannah lets out a low bark with every thrust.

Humphrey smiles forcing his member deep into Savannah. He remains silent listening to Savannah bark and groan. It delights him in a weird way to hear her groan.

Everything about Savannah is perfect, her body, her groan, and her tight pussy. Savannah's wet walls pressing around his heart member as he moves back and forth inside of her is driving Humphrey's crazy. He's actually surprised Savannah is handing his member so well. His past lovers could hardly handle it. But his member seems to fit in her perfect.

Humphrey can't help but be impressed at how well Savannah is handling his member. Her size being the main reason. Being a red wolf Savannah is significantly shorter than Humphrey. Humphrey stands almost a head taller than Savannah. Thus Savannah's pussy is smaller than what he's used to. She feels pretty tight on his member as a result but she's really handling it pretty well.

"Oh yeah you love it that deep don't you?"

"Oh yeah I love it so much. I love to be punished." Savannah groans. "Please punish me like a bitch."

Humphrey leans in, kisses the back of Savannah's neck, and whispers. "You're not a just bitch my love. Right now you are my special bitch, and by the time I'm done with my bitch you'll be walking funny for a week."

" _Oh my goodness, an amazing lover and he talks dirty. This man can punish my pussy any time he wants."_

Humphrey tightens his grip on Savannah's hips and forces his member into her as deep and hard as he can. Savannah screams as bloody murder as she feels Humphrey's tip penetrate her womb.

Humphrey begins to moan as he fills the pressure start to build up inside of him. He's never felt this kind of pressure build up from any of his past mating experiences. Then again Humphrey didn't love his previous lovers. Compared to Savannah they were nothing.

Everything becomes a blur to Humphrey as his body starts to shake, trying to hold in his release. Both male and female wolf moan in unison as they're bodies shake trying to hold in their release. It quickly becomes a game to see who will release first.

"Oh fuck I lost it." Savannah scream as she releases.

Humphrey feels Savannah release wetting his legs. He smiles as Savannah begins panting heavily. Humphrey takes it as his sign to release. Humphrey leans his head back and forces his member as deep into Savannah as he can, penetrating her womb. A loud howl fills the area as Humphrey releases a load into Savannah's womb. Savannah gasps as she feels Humphrey's seed completely fill her womb. Humphrey releases such a large load that some excess begins dripping out of her entrance.

"Oh Humphrey . . . that was . . . magical." Savannah gasps panting heavily.

Humphrey gently grabs Savannah's chin and moves her head back towards him. Savannah blinks as Humphrey draws her into a deep kiss, intensifying the moment. Feels like the kiss lasts forever before Humphrey breaks away.

"I love so much." Humphrey moans.

"I love to too." Savannah smiles before licking Humphrey's nose. "So Humphrey do you want a boy or a girl."

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you and they're healthy."

"Well if we have a girl I'm naming her Felicity."

* * *

Sawtooth Present

"Uh Eve, can I come in?" Eve hears calling from outside the cave.

"Sure Hutch, come in."

Hutch enters the den to see Eve babysitting four pups. It's hardly the first time he's seen Eve babysitting for Lilly and Garth. But the red pup he's never seen before. It takes a moment for Hutch to realize that she's Humphrey's daughter.

"So Hutch what do you need?" Eve asks.

"Well some of our hunting parties have killed a deer and there was a fight over who get to eat it."

Eve groans. "Alright, I'll be right there to break it up. Give me a few minutes."

"No problem Eve." Hutch replies then exists the den.

Eve turns to the pups. "You little guys going to be ok if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"We'll be fine Grandma Eve." Alexis replies. "I'll make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Good, what about you Felicity? Can you be a good girl for a few minutes?"

Felicity rolls her eyes. "I'll see what I can do Eve."

Eve isn't fully convinced. Since Felicity is Humphrey's daughter Eve's not exactly trusting of her. She's surprised Felicity is so well behaved. But Eve doesn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, I'll be back as quick as I can. Please try to stay out of trouble." Eve begs.

"We promise Grandma Eve." Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel say in unison.

Eve nods to the pups then leaves then exits the cave. The pups remain quiet for a minute waiting for Eve to return.

Felicity turns Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel. "You guys want to have some fun with Grandma Eve?"

Nathaniel and Kodi look at each other in fear of Felicity's idea. Felicity knew that they'd be cautious of her idea. But Alexis on the other hand smiles hearing her idea.

"What you got in mind Felicity?"

"You ever seen a skunk spray anyone before?"

"Uh no, but I've always wanted to."

"Well I have a friend who can give Grandma Eve the spraying of a life time. We'll get into a lot of trouble if she finds out but it'll be worth it. That is if you're all in."

"I'm in Felicity." Alexis says with a smile then turns to Kodi and Nathaniel. "Are you in brothers?"

Kodi nods his head. "I'm in sister"

All eyes turn to Nathaniel, to do good brother. Alexis and Kodi doubt that Nathaniel will agree to getting Eve sprayed by a Skunk. He's always been the good child, sometimes tattling on his brother and sister whenever they do something.

"Alright but if anything happens to Eve I'm turning you guys in."

"Don't worry guys, I'll be the only one who gets into trouble since I'm the one calling the skunk in."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Alex asks.

Without saying a word Felicity walks outside the cave and lets out a deep howl. She walks back inside a smile on her face. Alex, Kodi, and Nathaniel look at each other confused when nothing happens.

"Give it a few minutes." Felicity say.

Nearly five minutes later Felicity hears someone outside the cave. They turn their eyes to see a small skunk standing at the entrance. Alexis, Nathaniel, and Kodi jump up and back away from the skunk. Felicity laughs and walks towards the skunk.

"Hey Albert, nice to see you again."

"Always happy to see little Felicity."

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm not little." Felicity shouts.

"Compared to other pups you are. You are part red wolf after all."

"Uh excuse me you two." Alexis shouts. "Can you please tell me how you're going to spray Grandma Eve?"

"Is that why you called me here Felicity?" Albert asks.

"Yes will you do it?"

"Anything for you sweetheart."

At that moment Felicity hears Eve approaching. "There's your target Albert."

Albert smiles. "No problem. Just stay in the back corner and I'll make sure she gets sprayed.

Felicity, Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel run into the corner and pretend to be talking while Albert hides behind a rock just a short distance away from the entrance. A few seconds later Eve enters smiling.

"Hey kids I'm back." Eve shouts as she enters.

Felicity, Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel turn to see Albert slowly approach Eve out of his hiding spot. Eve sees the look on the pups faces and gets suspicious. Albert suddenly hisses getting Eve's attention. Before Eve's mind fully recognizes the danger Albert sprays her.

Eve screams as Albert sprays her. She jumps back screaming trying to breathe and see. The spray temporarily blinded her. Felicity, Alexis, Kodi, and Nathaniel break out laughing watching Eve struggle. They also struggle to breathe the smell is so bad.

Eve sprints out of the den screaming bloody murder. Felicity panics watching him sprint out towards the pack and the river. She runs after Eve trying to keep a distance away from the smell. Eve sprints through the pack, all eyes on her, looking forward a way to stop the smell. She finds it as she jumps into the river.

"Oh boy I think we took it too far." Felicity gasps.

X

Humphrey and Kate, arriving back from their date, to hear Eve screaming bloody murder. Hearing Eve scream bloody threats sends a shiver down Humphrey's spine. Everything in his body tells him to run away, except Kate who places a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"It's ok Humphrey I'll protect you from the evil Eve." Kate says with a sarcastic smile.

"Very funny Kate. You know your mother scares the crap out of me."

"She does that to every wolf. My mother just likes torturing you since you left."

"Tell me something I don't know." Humphrey replies then follows close behind Kate.

Kate runs through the pack with Humphrey close behind. All eyes are on them as they run through. Everyone heard Eve scream but no one knows what happened. No one wants to be the one who finds out what happened. Thankfully there's a wall of trees separating them from the river.

Kate and Humphrey break through the tree line to see Winston pulling Eve out of the pond. They run to help but jump back when they get a good smell of Eve.

"Dang Eve what the heck did you roll in?" Humphrey gasps trying not to gag.

Eve growls and charges at Humphrey. Winston grabs Eve and holds her back. Humphrey jumps back almost stumbling over a log. Kate smirks a little watching Humphrey freak out, but almost vomits inhaling Eve's messed up sense.

"I got sprayed by a skunk." Eve shouts.

"What, how did you get sprayed by a skunk?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. Somehow one got into our den and sprayed me for no reason."

In the distance Humphrey hears someone laughing. He recognizes the laughter immediately. Humphrey walks to a bush and pulls the vines back. He finds Felicity lying under the bush laughing like crazy. Beside her rolling around in the dirt are Kodi, Nathaniel, and Alexis. They all stop laughing when they see Humphrey standing over them.

"Hello pups, I hope you guys had nothing to do with this."

Nathaniel, Kodi, and Alexis lower their heads in shame. Felicity just keeps on laughing, even after Humphrey glares at her. Her smile quickly disappears when she smells Eve approaching. More like a gag.

"Oh my I didn't know that Albert had such a cannon on him." Felicity gasps holding her nose.

Humphrey smirks. "You asked Albert to spray Eve didn't you."

Felicity frowns and lowers her head. "Yes daddy I did."

"Who is Albert?" Eve shouts scarring the pups.

"Albert is a Skunk friend of ours." Humphrey replies. "Little miss troublemaker here must've howled for him to come and spray you."

"And how do you know what Humphrey?" Winston asks.

"Because Humphrey and I once played the same mistake on mom when we were pups." Kate answers for Humphrey. "I know you remember Humphrey. You told Felicity that story didn't

"Oh yes, daddy told me that story many times."

All eyes turn to Humphrey who just smiles. Eve growls at Humphrey sending shivers down his spine. He knows that he's on her kill list after this.

"Uh I'm sorry about all of this Eve. I'll make sure that Felicity is punished for this."

"I doubt that very much Humphrey." Eve grows. "You are too soft to really discipline your child."

"Don't doubt my dad Eve. He has his secrets."

"Really and what are they?" Eve says sarcastically.

"You're better off not knowing." Humphrey replies. "Other than getting you sprayed did Felicity behave."

Eve rolls her eyes. "Yes she did. But then I learned that she has a dark playful side like you do."

"And proud of it." Felicity says.

Humphrey shakes his head. He wishes that at times like this Felicity would be quiet but she's got too much of him in her. All Humphrey can do is shake his head as he picks up Felicity by the scruff of her neck. Felicity waves to Nathaniel, Alexi, and Kodi who wave back, begging for her to stay.

"I'm sorry for all of this Eve. Just make sure to use lots of tomatoes. There's a lot of them just south of the pack." Humphrey says and turns to Kate. "I had to fun today. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"How about I come to you? I'd like to get to know Felicity."

"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow then."

Kate smiles watches Humphrey leave with Felicity. She hardly notices Winston holding Eve back while trying to not to vomit. It isn't until Kate smells Eve standing next to her that she snaps out of her trance.

"What did you two do while you were gone?" Eve asks very curious and angry. "He didn't take your purity did he?"

"No mom he didn't." Kate replies rolling her eyes.

" _But that might change very soon."_ Kate thinks trying not to smile.

To be continued.

* * *

So Humphrey and Savannah have conceived Felicity, in the past. Felicity has inherited Humphrey's playful nature and gotten Eve sprayed by a skunk. That leaves Eve with a grudge against Humphrey and Felicity. But Kate and Humphrey have made significant advances in their relationship.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	6. Kate's Heat

So here's the new chapter of Return of True Love. Finally, we get to see Humphrey and Kate have some adult time, and Humphrey and Savannah have a special moment.

Warning: Major lemon alert.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Kate's Heat Cycle

Sawtooth 5 months ago

"Damn this deer is heavier than I thought." Humphrey groans.

Humphrey lays the deer carcass down gently. He has to guess the deer is at least a hundred fifty pounds, not including the massive antlers. Usually Humphrey doesn't try to take this a deer this big by himself but these days it's necessary.

Humphrey spent nearly three hours tracking the deer alone. He spotted lots of prey during his hunt, a few rabbits and does, but Humphrey was after big game. Giving Savannah's current condition Humphrey needed to bring down a big deer. Humphrey spotted the deer by a creek and pursued it. He waited for the right moment to strike and quickly brought it, though it did put up a hell of a fight. It's time like that Humphrey's glad he's as big as he is.

The wolf Humphrey's dragging the deer too is worth the trouble. The past three months with Savannah have been a blessing and trouble. A few weeks after Humphrey and Savannah mated the first time Savannah found out she was pregnant. Both were not surprised but a little scared about being pregnant.

It was a tense three month period for both Humphrey and Savannah, especially when Savannah got moody. Savannah's moods made her difficult to live with, but Humphrey never stopped loving Savannah. Humphrey stayed by her side the whole time.

He was excited to finally be a father. It meant he finally had to settle down. Humphrey was tired of being a lone wolf living in pain. Sure Humphrey missed Kate but he was happy with Savannah. To be honest Humphrey hardly even cared about going back to his old back now that he had Savannah and a future pup on the way.

As Humphrey approaches the den he hears a loud moaning coming from inside. It's nothing he's not used to. Savannah has been moaning a lot lately since she's been expecting to squeeze out puppies any day now. It's been a constantly worry on Humphrey's mind that something could go wrong. But as Humphrey's gets closer he can hear Savannah screaming from the cave. He can barely make out the words.

"Humphrey please come quick, it's time."

Humphrey, immediately realizing that Savannah means drops the deer and sprints as fast as he can to the cave. In full panic and mate mode Humphrey runs the whole two-hundred-yard distance in less than twenty seconds. He sprints into the den sliding to a halt in front of Savannah.

Savannah watches stunned as Humphrey nearly slides into the other wall. She would've laughed if Humphrey had it slammed into the wall, if she wasn't in pain. It takes a moment for Humphrey to recover, his eyes resting on Savannah. Humphrey sees Savannah gasping and panting. Her belly enlarged to the point it looks like it's about to bust.

"About time Humphrey, I thought you were going to miss out on the birth of our pup."

Humphrey laughs. "Not a chance in hell."

Humphrey kneels down in front of Savannah and takes her paw. He's a little curious how the whole thing works. Though Humphrey has been around mothers giving birth at his old pack but never actually stayed around to see it through. Humphrey does know that female wolves can handle birthing on their own.

"What are you doing Humphrey?" Savannah asks.

"I have no idea."

"Just hold my paw and watch the puppy come out."

Humphrey lightly grips Savannah paw and leans back so he can get a view of Savannah's entrance. What he sees makes him marvel and vomit. He sees a small red head poking out of Savannah's entrance.

"What do you see Humphrey?"

"Uh I see a head poking out." Humphrey replies. "Can you give me a big squeeze?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Humphrey."

"Sorry for what?"

Savannah suddenly squeezes Humphrey's right paw. Without warming Savannah squeezes as she tries to push out the pup. Humphrey's eyes tear up as Savannah crushes his paw.

" _Ow ow ow ow ow. I didn't know Savannah was this strong."_

Humphrey tries not to scream in pain, not wanting to scare Felicity. It takes everything he has to keep his eyes on the birth of his pup. Humphrey watches in amazement and a little disgust as the little pup slowly slides out of his mate.

" _Oh my, if this wasn't so beautiful I'd vomit."_

In a moment Humphrey watches as his pup is born. Thankfully Savannah loosens her death grip on his paw when their pup comes out. Humphrey is captivated by the little pup lying in front of him. The pup is fully red like Savannah but appears to have some of Humphrey's features.

"Please tell me Humphrey is the pup ok?" Savannah gasps.

Humphrey doesn't answer at first. He's too busy marveling over the birth of his new child. He can't take his eyes off of his puppy. Humphrey's lack of response begins to scare Savannah.

"HUMPHREY!" Savannah shouts finally getting Humphrey's attention. "Is our pup ok?"

Humphrey smiles and nods his head. "It's a girl and she's perfect."

Humphrey pushes the puppy forward so Savannah can see their daughter. Savannah's jaw drops as her eyes fall upon the little puppy lying before her.

"Oh Humphrey she is so cute." Savannah says looking down at the little pups as she crawls trying to find her way to her mother's milk.

"She absolutely beautiful." Humphrey says as he licks Savannah's cheek. "She looks just like her mother."

Savannah smirks. "She looks a little like her daddy."

Humphrey smiles watching the little pup nuzzle as close as she can to her mother sucking at her tits. He lays down before Savannah and licks his daughter's head. She's a little wet but so cute.

Humphrey falls in love with the little girl at first sight. He immediately feels a strong bond connection to the little pup. The little pup already has a strong attachment on his heart. All Humphrey wants to do is cuddle his daughter close and protect her from everything.

"So Kate what do you want to name her? Humphrey asks.

"Well, I always liked Felicity."

"Then it's settled." Humphrey smiles and nudges the little pup. "Welcome to the world Felicity."

* * *

Sawtooth present

The morning light shines through the cave entrance hitting a sleeping Kate between the eyes. Kate groans as she wakes up and stretches. It takes Kate a moment to realize she's not in her parent's den. She temporarily freaks out not remember what happened or where she is.

Kate's gaze sets upon the large grey wolf still asleep. Next to him is a little red furred pup. Kate smiles looking at them. Humphrey is so cute when Felicity is sleeping against him. He looks like a good father pressed up against him.

The memory of the previous night suddenly comes back to Kate. It's been two weeks since Humphrey and Kate have been reunited. Time has flown by for Kate. Humphrey and Kate have spent nearly every opportunity they have together. Humphrey's made sure that Felicity is there as often as possible, he wants Kate to get used to her.

Kate and Felicity have gotten along perfectly. Since Felicity doesn't have a mother anymore Kate has been there for her. It took some adjustments for Kate but eventually she came around to Felicity. The two of them have gotten along perfectly. Felicity is starting to see Kate as her step mother.

Last night Kate and Humphrey were roaming around Sawtooth with Felicity. Humphrey and Kate often took Felicity with them whenever they went on hikes. They didn't count on it raining. They made it back to Humphrey's den, which was much closer than their packs'. Humphrey let Kate spend the night.

Kate looks down and sees Felicity starting to wake up. Kate smiles and nudge's Felicity cheek waking her up. Felicity smiles seeing Kate and yawns.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kate whispers.

"Good morning Kate."

Kate hears movement approaching the cave. A moment later she catches Lilly's familiar scent. Smiling Kate heads outside sees Lilly waiting for her.

"Hey sis you're early." Kate says.

"You told me to be here early. Weren't you going to try something with Humphrey?"

"Sorry I didn't mean this early. Felicity just now woke up."

"Then this should be fun for you. Does Humphrey know I'm babysitting Felicity this morning?"

"I told him last night. He just doesn't know the reason."

"Good, just don't give me too much time to think about it." Lilly says grinning in a seductive way that makes Kate's spine crawl. "Wait a few minutes after I take Felicity and then wake Humphrey up. Then give him a pleasant view that'll drive him crazy."

"Are you sure about that Lilly? You seem to know a lot about this."

"How do you think I got Garth to impregnate me? You remember how reluctant he was to having puppies when we got married."

"I remember he was really nervous not wanting to mate with you."

"Well I just made him wake up to my womanhood in his face. He got a good sniff of my heat and he went crazy. And you're in heat too, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"No I guess not." Kate smiles. "I'll get Felicity."

Kate heads back into the cave to see Felicity still stretching. She can't help but find Felicity so cute stretching and yawning. Kate sits down next to Felicity.

"Hey Felicity my sister's here. She's here for your play date."

Felicity jumps up and nearly pounces Kate. Kate tells Felicity to be quiet so she doesn't wake up Humphrey. Felicity is always happy to go on play dates with Alexis, Nathaniel, and Kodi. They've quickly became best friends. Kate quietly leads Felicity outside.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lilly whispers.

"Good morning aunt Lilly." Felicity turns to Kate. "Aren't you and daddy coming with?"

"We will eventually. I just have to talk to your dad about something."

Felicity shrugs her shoulders, not really caring. The only thing on her mind is going to see her best friends. Felicity doesn't notice Lilly wink at Kate.

Kate waits a minute after Felicity and Kate leave before heading back into the den. She walks up to the sleeping Humphrey and nudges his cheek. Humphrey opens his eyes finding Kate's muzzle almost touching his snout.

"Good morning beautiful." Humphrey whispers.

"Good morning handsome." Kate smiles back and nuzzles Humphrey. "Lilly took Felicity so we have the den all to ourselves."

Humphrey slowly stands up and stretches. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

A seductive smile crosses Kate's face. "Of course Humphrey, there's something I've been wanting you to do for me for a long time."

"What is it Kate?"

Kate slowly turns around and lifts up her tail. What Humphrey's sees makes him drool. Inches away from his face is Kate's moist womanhood.

" _Oh man Kate must be in heat. Am I ready for this kind of commitment with Kate?"_

"I want you to take my purity Humphrey. Take it right now."

Kate looks behind her and she gasps at the sight of Humphrey's member growing significantly in size. She dreamed how big Humphrey's wolf hood would be when she imagined mating with him but Kate never imagined it'd be this big. Then Humphrey starts moving towards her sending shivers down her spine.

" _That thing is going to tear my pussy apart."_

Kate moans as Humphrey jumps on her back and wraps his front paws around her waist. Before Kate knows it she feels Humphrey's tip brushing against her entrance. As much as Kate's dreading the pain she wants Humphrey's rock hard member in her even more.

"Kate you know this is going to hurt right? We don't have to this if you don't want to."

Kate growls. "Oh no you're not getting out of this that easily. I want you to stretch me."

"Whatever my lady wants." Humphrey grins as his tip penetrates Kate's entrance. "Just know that I can be a little rough."

Before Kate can reply Humphrey forces his member into her. Humphrey slides slowly into Kate not wanting to hurt her. Kate screams in pain as her walls stretch to adjust to Humphrey's massive size. Humphrey pauses when his member is all the way inside Kate.

"Is that too much babe?"

Kate gasps in pain and pleasure unable to say a word. Her womanhood, never having experienced mating before and dealing with a member of above average size, feels like it's being torn in two. Humphrey becomes worried that he's hurting Kate.

"I'm fine Humphrey." Kate gasps glancing back at Humphrey. "I want you to destroy me."

Humphrey grins as his member slides out of Kate. Kate groans as his member slides out of her until only his tip is in her. Before Kate can brace Humphrey slides back into her a little faster and harder.

"OH FUCK ME!" Kate screams.

A toothy grin forms on Humphrey's face. "As you wish my love."

Humphrey begins sliding back and forth inside Kate. In Humphrey's mind he's in heaven. For as long as Humphrey can remember he's wanted to mate with Kate. It almost feels like a dream being inside her. Mating with her is even better than he dreamed. The feel of her wet walls closing and tugging at his member as he slides back and forth inside of her is driving Humphrey crazy.

Kate is so tight that Humphrey can hardly move. He can feel her walls constricting around him as he thrusts deeper into her womanhood. But it's Kate's screams that are driving him crazy. Every time Humphrey thrusts into Kate she screams and moans as he pulls out. Humphrey finds it enchanting and cute. He remains silent as so he can hear Kate.

Kate is in paradise feeling Humphrey's massive member tear her pussy like noting. Every thrust hurts like hell with some of Humphrey's members going deep into her womb. But it feels like heaven having Humphrey inside her. The pleasure Kate feels definitely out does the pain. A tingling sensation travels through her body each time she feels Humphrey's member go deep into her.

"Oh Humphrey you're amazing." Kate groans. "For once I'm glad you've had all of those mates. That experience is coming in handy."

"I'm glad you're enjoying." Humphrey gasps as he feels Kate's pussy begin to tighten up around his manhood. "You are just absolutely perfect."

Kate suddenly begins feeling a little strange feeling. Her body is being filled with an intense pleasure as she feels her body tighten up. Even her womanhood feels like it's tightening up around Humphrey's member. It takes a moment for Kate to realize she's experiencing her first orgasm. The feeling is extravagant to Kate, like the whole world is slowing down around her. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth in pleasure.

Humphrey starts thrusting in Kate harder trying to get his member deep into her womb. Kate and Humphrey both scream as their bodies begin to sync together. Both begin to feel an intense pressure building in them.

"Oh Kate I'm about to loss control." Humphrey moans sticking his member as deep into Kate as he can.

"So am I. Just keep doing big guy."

Humphrey nods as he withdraws one last time before thrusting in Kate. Kate lets out a loud scream as her orgasm reaches its peak and she releases. Humphrey feels Kate's liquid spray against his back leg. He smiles taking it as his signal to explode. Humphrey lets out a loud howl a loud howl shooting his seed deep into Kate's womb. His seed fills Kate's womb up some spilling out of her entrance.

It takes a moment for Humphrey to realize that something is a little off. Once the pleasure begins to die down Humphrey realizes that Kate is a little too tight around his member. His member is so deep inside of Humphrey that when he tries to pull out. Kate is still experiencing an orgasm so she doesn't notice. Humphrey decides to let it pass.

Humphrey kisses the back of Kate's neck bringing her back to reality. "How was your first time?"

"Oh fuck Humphrey, that was absolutely amazing." Kate gasps. "I never dreamed you'd be this good."

Humphrey groans as he feels Kate's grip on his member slowly starting to loosen. He keeps his member inside her wanting to feel every detail of her wet insides pressed against him. It's feels magical almost like a dream. Humphrey wishes he could never leave her insides.

"I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Humphrey.

To be continued.

* * *

So in the past Felicity has been born while in the future Humphrey and Kate have finally mated. What does the past and the future hold for everyone?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	7. Rage of Eve

Here we go the next chapter of Return of True Long. Sorry it took me so long to update it.

This is the last chapter involving flashbacks. There's hardly any story left for Humphrey and Savannah and the past. I hope their love life was interesting.  
But don't think that Savannah is done in this story.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: The rage of Eve

Sawtooth one months ago

"Felicity stay close please." Savannah shouted watching Felicity sprint over the hill.

Humphrey smiled watching little Felicity, now three months old, running around through the mountains. The little puppy was loving her first visit to the mountains, giving Humphrey and Savannah constant grief chasing after her.

"But mommy I'm so excited to see the mountains."

Savannah laughed watching Felicity explore the mountain. It's Felicity's first time seeing snow and she's loving it. But Humphrey is the only one being cautious. This was the same mountain Humphrey and Kate fought off the bears during their adventure nearly two years ago. Humphrey was worried something might happen.

Watching Felicity run around and laugh calms Humphrey's down. Felicity has grown up so quickly. To Humphrey and Savannah, it felt like just a day ago she was nursing now she's an overactive puppy curious over every little thing.

Savannah leaned against Humphrey's side. "Please calm down Humphrey enjoy this time with your family."

"I'm trying Savannah, I'm just worried something bad is going to happen like last time."

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Don't worry big guy nothing is going to happen."

Felicity ran up to Humphrey nearly pouncing on him. "Hey daddy do you want to race?"

Humphrey smiled watching little Felicity bounce up and down in front of him. "Of course sweetheart."

Felicity smiled and took off running without giving Humphrey a warning. Humphrey rolled his eyes and took off after Felicity. Even though Felicity was just a pup she was already quick. Humphrey has a hard time keeping up with her.

Humphrey pursued Felicity over a small hill. The parents tried to Felicity over the hill to keep her in sight. But Felicity seemed to be intentionally make it difficult for them to keep her in sight.

"Dang where does Felicity inherit this amount of energy from?" Savannah groaned as Felicity darted out of their sight again.

Humphrey smiled. "She obviously inherited it from you."

Felicity and Humphrey jump over a builder to see Felicity frozen in front of them. At first they thought that Felicity was just playing with them until they saw what she right in front of her. Three large bears stood in front of Felicity, all looking furious to have their territory invaded.

"Oh shit." Humphrey mumbled getting a clear from Savannah, for using the cuss word in front of Felicity.

A bear roared and lunged at Felicity. Humphrey, seeing his Johnny in trouble, jumped at the bear hitting it chest. The bear gasped as the air left his lung and he and Humphrey tumbled onto the ground.

"Savannah get Felicity out of here." Humphrey shouted as he recovered and started biting and scratching the bear with all his might.

Savannah sprinted and grabbed Felicity by the scruff of her neck. She carried a fear frozen Felicity as fast as she can. But Savannah looked back to see Humphrey flying back into a tree. The three bears closed in on Humphrey.

Savannah sat Felicity down. "Stay here sweetie. Mommy has to help daddy."

Felicity nodded her head that she understood. Savannah smiled then turned around and sprinted towards Humphrey. She gathered all the strength she could and leaped at the lead bear from behind. Savannah landed on the bears back and sank her teeth into the back of its neck.

"Savannah what are you doing?" Humphrey gasped.

"Saving you like I always do."

The bear took Savannah for a while ride trying to s hake her off. She tightened her bit not allowing the bear to knock her off. But Savannah didn't count on the two other bears joining in the help their comrade. One of the bears catches Savannah in the side knocking her clear across the field.

"SAVANNAH."

Humphrey jumped up and ran to his mate. He found her lying next to Felicity gasping for breath. Several deep claw marks cover her chest. Felicity shakes in fear not knowing what to do. Humphrey kneeled down next to Savannah and nudged her cheek. Savannah turned her head towards Humphrey giving him a pleading stare.

"Humphrey, get Felicity and get out of here now." Savannah shouted.

"No Savannah, I'm not going anywhere without you."

The three bears roared at Savannah who stood her ground. Nothing was going to get to her daughter and mate.

"Please Humphrey, if you stay here we'll all die. I can buy you enough time to get Felicity out of here."

The bears began their charge towards Savannah. Felicity runs in front of Humphrey.

"Mommy please don't, I need you."

Savannah turned her head to get one last look at Humphrey and Felicity, tears streaming down her face. "I love you both, don't forget that."

Humphrey fought back the tears as he grabbed Felicity by the scruff of his neck and took off running as fast as he could. He didn't look back as he ran, not wanting to see what was happening to Savannah. Felicity screamed as Humphrey carried her away

" _I promise you Savannah I will make sure nothing happens to Felicity."_

* * *

Sawtooth present

"Why do you look so worried Humphrey?" Kate asks as she and Humphrey walk through the pack.

Humphrey looks around at the pack as all eyes are on him and Kate. It's hard for them not to notice Kate happy for the first time in two years. Her smile is very infectious.

Humphrey presses his side against Kate. "I'm worried about what your mom will do to me when she finds out you're not longer a virgin."

Kate can't help but smirk. Humphrey does have a point. Eve has always been protective of his pups. The last time the subject of Kate's purity was brought up two years ago Eve nearly strangled Humphrey.

"Oh please Humphrey, let me worry about my mother. I won't let anything happen to my new mate . . . and Felicity."

Humphrey licks Kate's nose. "And I won't let anything happen to you."

Kate leans in for a quick kiss before continuing on. They've been taking their time getting back enjoying each other's company every step on the way. Kate's been going slow since she's still in a little bit of pain for Humphrey's big member going deep into her.

Humphrey is absorbed in Kate's beauty that he doesn't notice them arriving back at Kate's den. Kate has to stop Humphrey from walking into the wall. Once Humphrey's is snapped out of his trance he quickly realizes where they are and freezes.

"Aw don't tell me you're scarred of the big bad Eve." Kate jokes.

Humphrey takes a deep breath. "Not when I'm with you."

"Good, let's just get Felicity and I'll tell my parents the big news. Just don't say a world and maybe mom won't attack you."

"Yeah . . . maybe." Humphrey replies and rolls his eyes.

"Hey mom, dad, we're back." Kate shouts.

A moment later Eve's voice echoes out of the den. "Come on in Kate."

Kate enters first while Humphrey slowly and reluctantly enters with him. Humphrey puts on a smile as he sees Eve sitting there with Winston and Felicity. Somehow Eve is smiling despite Felicity's trick two weeks ago. Humphrey does notice Kate trying not to limp so her parents don't find out she's no longer pure.

"You two are back early." Eve shouts as Felicity runs to Humphrey and jumps in his arms. "We didn't expect you two to be back till dark."

"Well we had an interesting discussion and I have something important to discuss with you two."

Eve and Winston look at each other worriedly. Whenever Kate has said that in the past it's never been good news. It concerns Eve and Winston especially now that Humphrey is involved.

"Ok mom, dad, I got some news for you." Kate says a little nervous. "Humphrey and I . . . have agreed to be a mated couple."

Eve growls and bears her teeth at Humphrey. Winston freezes not believe what he's just heard. Eve positions herself to pounce on Humphrey but luckily for Humphrey Kate jumps in from of Eve.

"No mom we have just agreed to be a mated couple taking things slow." Kate says trying to calm down her parents. "It begins tonight since Humphrey has invited me to move in with him and Felicity."

"Really dad, Kate's going to be my new mom." Felicity jumps full of excitement.

Humphrey smiles watching Felicity bounce up and down. "Yes sweetie. Kate's going to be your step mom."

Felicity jumps on Kate knocking her down. Humphrey laughs watching Felicity cuddle up next to Kate. Felicity has really taken to Kate in such a short time. She might as well be Kate's daughter by how close they've become. Kate's parents on the other hand appear to not be as happy about it.

"Uh Kate are you sure about this?" Winston says a little uncomfortable with his daughter being a mate to someone so soon. "You're taking in a lot of responsibility being Humphrey's mate.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yes dad, I'm certain about this. I love Humphrey and Felicity more than anything. I want this so much."

Winston shakes his head knowing that he can't persuade Kate's mind. She is a very stubborn wolf, which she inherited from her mother. Whenever Kate sets her mind on something she'll do it no matter what stands in the way.

Winston looks at Eve. "You're awfully quiet Eve. You got anything you want to say?"

"Yes I do." Eve turns to Kate. "I'm proud of you Kate. You chose a good man. I fully support your decision. As long as Humphrey treats you like a queen. If he doesn't I'll destroy him."

"I swear Eve that I will treat Kate with nothing but respect and I love." Humphrey answers.

"And I'll keep him in line Eve." Felicity shouts.

Eve kneels down to Felicity's eye level. "I'm sure you will Felicity. I'm sure you will Felicity. Just ask Albert to spray your dad when he gets out of line."

Humphrey laughs. "Ironically that's how Albert and I first met."

"Good, call it sweet revenge." Eve says with a crooked smile and then turns to Kate. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. Just please be careful."

"I will mom." Kate says trying not to tear up as she hugs her mother for what feels like forever.

Winston walks up to Humphrey. "I'll be keeping an eye on you but I'm still happy for you."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't Winston. You know where my den is so I can't really get away with anything. But you know me Winston. I'll do everything I can to make Kate happy."

"I know you will Humphrey. That's why I trust you, barely. It's just that you ran away whenever Kate needed you and had multiple mates while she kept herself pure for you." Winston replies making Humphrey feel a little ashamed. "But I do understand why you did it. You thought that Kate was married."

"And I'm sorry for that but I can't really say I'm ashamed cause Felicity wouldn't have been born. But I will not make the same mistake with Kate that I did with Savannah."

"What are you talking about Humphrey?"

"I got careless with Savannah and it lead to her being killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss Humphrey." Winston says.

"Thank you Winston. I promise it won't that happen to Kate. I'll gladly give my life to protect her."

"I know you will Humphrey. With your size no wolf will mess with you or Kate."

Humphrey smirks. "Then does this mean I have your blessing?"

"Yes it does for now."

"Thank you so much Winston."

Humphrey embraces Winston is a quick hug. It doesn't last long but it's still enough for the two wolves to form a bond.

"Alright my two lovely ladies, let's go home." Humphrey says to Felicity and Kate.

Without saying a word Felicity and Kate jump up and join Humphrey. They leave behind a smiling Eve and Winston. But Winston looks over at Eve once Humphrey, Kate, and Felicity are gone that Eve is still surprisingly calm.

"Uh Eve why are you so calm?"

"I'm happy for Kate. I just want our daughter to be happy even if it's with Humphrey."

"That's not what I was talking about Eve." Winston says getting a confused look from Eve. "Didn't' you notice how Kate was walking?"

"A little, though she was trying to hide it. She might have just been tired."

"Uh no, I wish that was the case."

Winston gets an angry glare from Eve. "Oh please tell me it's not what I think it means?"

Winston rubs the back of his head. "Uh I hate to say it Eve but it appears that daughter is no longer a virgin."

In a moment Winston watches Eve transforms into the raging monster he and the rest of the pack have come to fear. Before Winston can attempt to calm Eve down she's already sprinting out the cave.

"Oh shit Humphrey's a dead man."

Eve sprints out of the den to see Humphrey with Kate and Felicity nearly out of the pack's dens. Her mind closes away all distractions focusing solely on ripping Humphrey's head off.

"HUMPHREY I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEART OUT!"

The entire pack comes to a halt as Eve screams. Everyone terrified of Eve parts away allowing Eve an eye at her target. Even Humphrey freezes in his path. Before Humphrey turns around Eve is already jumping at him. In the blink of an eye Humphrey is pinned to the ground with Eve's claws at his throat.

"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER'S PURITY NOW DIE FOR IT!"

The lights start to go dark as Eve squeezes the life out of Humphrey. He tries to force Eve's claws off his throat but even with his strength Eve is just too strong. Humphrey wraps his back leg around Eve's waist and throws her off of him.

"What is your problem Eve?" Humphrey shouts as he pins Eve down.

"You took my daughter's purity. I'm going to strangle you if it's the last thing I do."

"No Eve, you're not going to strangle my dad." Felicity shouts getting a terrifying glare from Eve, but it doesn't scare Felicity. "I may not know what you mean by purity but I can tell you that I can tell you that my dad would never do anything to hurt Kate. He's a loving father and a great man. My dad has treated Kate with nothing but love and respect. He's done an amazing job raising me and I've watched him with Kate. If you think that my dad will do anything to hurt Kate you're wrong, he'll give his life for Kate and me."

Eve hears what Felicity and slowly calms down a little. Humphrey keeps his strength on Eve not willing to let her up just yet. He doesn't trust Eve when she's in a rage.

Felicity takes a breath. "Dad will make sure that Kate and I are well loved. Besides if he doesn't I'll rip dad's tail off."

Eve smirks. "I now but you're too young to understand Felicity. When you get your own daughter you will."

"Whatever Eve, you just need to understand that my dad would not harm Kate in any way. My dad only wants what is best for Kate. He loves Kate more than anything."

Eve thinks about it for a minute. She knows that Felicity is right. Humphrey will treat Kate with nothing but love and respect. Actually Humphrey is an ideal mate for Eve. Eve' just thinking as a mother. She somehow has to get past Humphrey taking her daughter's purity.

Kate kneels down next to Eve's head. "Now mom, we're going to leave now. Just stay down until we're gone and I won't hurt you."

"I'm not going to Kate, I swear."

"Good but still stay down."

Eve nods as Humphrey slowly gets off of her. Humphrey slowly back away as Kate and Felicity continue their walk. Humphrey doesn't run around until they are out of Eve's sight. Humphrey lets out of a sigh of relief when they finally make it away from Eve.

"Man that was climatic." Kate says.

"Climatic doesn't even begin to describe that Kate. I hope that Eve isn't going to be like this during out entire marriage."

"Well technically we're not married yet."

"Then we need to change that. Maybe us getting married will get your mother off my back." Humphrey replies.

"Oh boy a wedding." Felicity jumps with joy.

Kate and Humphrey laugh and Kate scratches Felicity's head. "Yes as soon as possible."

"Alright, I always wanted to be in a wedding."

"Well you'll be the flower girl sweetheart."

Felicity smiles at Kate warming Kate and Humphrey's heart. The little pup has a strange way of warming their hearts. Even though Felicity isn't Kate's daughter she still loves her as if she was her own blood.

" _Oh man raising Felicity is going to be fun"_

Kate looks up and hears someone approaching them. She turns around to see her old black wolf friend approaching her slowly.

"Uh Humphrey, you and Felicity go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Humphrey looks and sees the black wolf approaching. For a moment Humphrey thinks that Kate is going to kill her. Humphrey did tell Kate about Chelsea flirting on him. But the look on Kate's face says differently,

"Sure thing Kate. Just don't take too long."

"I won't Humphrey." Kate replies.

Kate sits down as Humphrey and Felicity continue towards their den. As she looks back Chelsea is nearly too her.

"Hey Kate, it's been a long time."

Kate jumps on Chelsea and hugs her. Chelsea is caught a little not expecting such emotion from Kate. She's never known for Kate to be very well as expressing her emotions, except when it comes to Humphrey.

"Sorry Chelsea, I'm just a bit over excited since Humphrey and I decided to finally be a couple."

"I heard you were. I saw the mark on your neck. I'm happy for you." Chelsea says with a slight smile. "Did you and Humphrey do it?"

Kate can't help but laugh, Chelsea has always had an open mouth, in more ways than one. "Oh yeah, he got himself a big taste of me."

Chelsea smirks. "So you finally let a male inside you. How did it feel?"

"Oh my gosh it was amazing." Kate gasps. "I never experienced anything like it before. He actually got stuck inside me."

"Wow, I didn't think that Humphrey was that big. He must possess a monster of a member."

"That's an understatement. It felt like I was in a dream when we were climaxing. I see why you enjoy it so much."

"Well I hate to admit but I'm actually jealous of you. I've never had a mate like Humphrey." Chelsea chuckles. "It's funny that I actually flirted with Humphrey the first time he walked into our pack after moving here. I'm sorry for that."

"It's ok Savannah, I don't really blame you at all. Humphrey is a very attracted wolf now. And he's a master with his cock.

"Don't forget he's a caring wolf. He's the most loving wolf I've ever met, and you got him. I'm very jealous of you."

An idea suddenly pops into Kate's head making a sadistic smile form in her face. "Well maybe there's a way you can't be jealous of Humphrey and me."

"Huh what do you mean Kate?"

"I'm saying you and I are going to give Humphrey the surprise of a life time. Come by Humphrey's den tomorrow evening if you're in."

Chelsea grins. "Oh yeah I'm in."

To be continued.

* * *

Savannah is possibly dead in the flashback. Humphrey, Kate, and Felicity have finally began their life together though Eve wasn't too happy about it. What does Kate mean by a surprise of a life time.

And that's it for the flashbacks. From now on it's all current events, though the chapters will be shorter.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	8. Humphrey's Surprise

So here's the next chapter of Return of True Love. Sorry it took me so long to update it had some things happen recently.

Last weekend I came home from work to find my dog dead, so I've been a little depressed lately.

Sorry if this chapter appears to be a little rushed, I did rush a little of the last part of it. But it's a lemon chapter so enjoy.

Warning: Major Lemon Alert

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Humphrey's surprise

Chelsea has a little trouble finding Humphrey's cave. Kate said it was half a mile away from the pack. But Kate forgot to mention that it was through the thickest part of the woods. It took Chelsea nearly an hour to find the cave.

Chelsea finds the cave and lets out a sigh of relief. She walks in and nearly collapses on the floor. Chelsea hardly notices how big the cave it when she first walks in, nearly twice the size of hers.

"Wow, Humphrey's got a big cave. I bet Kate and Felicity loves it." Chelsea says looking around. "Might as well make myself at home."

Chelsea crashes in the corner and closes her eyes. She wants to be well rested when Humphrey and Kate arrive, which could be any minute. Chelsea doesn't have to wait long as she hears two people approaching.

"Come on tell me what's the surprise."

"You'll see Humphrey. I don't to spoil the surprise."

Chelsea hears Humphrey groan as she presses herself against the wall. A moment later Chelsea saw Humphrey and Kate enter the cave. Thankfully Kate has Humphrey's attention so he doesn't notice Chelsea pressed against the wall.

"Alright Humphrey close your eyes and you'll get your surprise."

Humphrey smiles and closes my eyes. "Oh I think I'm going to like this surprise."

Kate waves at Chelsea who slowly makes her way to Kate and Humphrey. Chelsea nods her head and slowly moves to Humphrey's face. Before Kate knows it Chelsea presses her lips against Humphrey's. Kate gasps watching Humphrey and Chelsea lips lock together.

" _Damn Chelsea is a hell of a kisser._ "

Kate watches as Chelsea kisses Humphrey deeply. Both moaning into each other's mouths making Kate a little jealous. She can even see Chelsea's tongue go into Humphrey's mouth and wrap around his tongue. Kate hopes that Humphrey doesn't wake up too soon.

Kate smiles as she reaches down and grabs Humphrey's member and slowly begins stroking it. She hears Humphrey moan into Chelsea's mouth as his member starts to grow.

"Oh my someone is definitely horny."

Kate smiles stroking Humphrey's member from the balls to the tip. "Oh I'm just getting starting Humphrey."

Kate finishes stroking Humphrey's member and takes it in her mouth. Humphrey quickly realizes something is off, how can Kate be sucking him while he's kissing her? He opens his eyes to see Chelsea kissing him.

"What the hell?"

Humphrey looks down to see Kate taking his member out of her mouth and smiling at him. "Uh happy birthday Humphrey."

Humphrey gasps looking back and forth between Kate and Chelsea. Kate slowly rises as Chelsea steps aside. The surprised look on Humphrey's face makes Kate giggle. She can tell by his member that he's also excited.

"Sorry Humphrey but I thought I'd give you the birthday surprise of a life time."

"So you invited Chelsea in here to please me?"

"Well actually Humphrey I said I was jealous of Kate and she came up with this idea." Chelsea answers.

"Wow Kate, I never expected this from you. I always figured that you wanted to keep me to yourself."

"I think you'll find that I can be devious Humphrey. I've had it bottled up for a long time." Kate leans in and kisses Humphrey.

Humphrey moans and Kate kisses him. Chelsea stands to side and watches the two mates interact, not sure if she should intervene yet or not. After a moment of heavy kissing Kate finally breaks away.

"Now we can let the fun begin."

Kate begins licking Humphrey's neck and slowly working her way down. Humphrey smiles as Kate slowly progresses her tongue down his chest and his stomach. In a moment Kate finds her tongue inches from Humphrey's member.

Kate's face hovers an inch from Humphrey stone hard member. "Mmm yummy."

Humphrey's eyes nearly bulge out of his head as Kate licks up and down his member. She lubes up his member before slowly taking it in. Humphrey's jaw drops as Kate slowly takes in his whole member.

"Holy shit Kate."

Kate smiles as she slides back and forth on Humphrey's member. Her throat is tight making it difficult for Kate to swallow it all. But despite it being her first time she's doing an incredible job wrapping her tongue around him and pushing the tip down her throat.

Humphrey looks up to see Chelsea hovering above him. "What do we say we continue where we left off big guy?"

Before Humphrey can respond Chelsea kisses him. Humphrey gasps as Chelsea forces her tongue into his mouth. He moans as Chelsea fights a war with his mouth while Kate sucks his member.

" _Oh my gosh could this get any better?"_

Chelsea breaks the kiss and begins licking Humphrey's chest. Humphrey watches Chelsea slowly make her way down his body. It tickles each time her tongue touches his body. Before Humphrey knows it Chelsea finishes licking his waist and her head is right by Kate's.

"Move over Kate, let me show you how to suck dick."

Kate moans before taking out Humphrey's member out of her mouth. She licks it one last time making it nice and wet before passing it to Chelsea. Chelsea gasps having such a big cock inches from her muzzle. It takes Chelsea a moment to snap out of it.

Unlike Kate Chelsea doesn't take things slow. She shoves Humphrey thick member down her throat. Humphrey gasps as his tip hit the back of Chelsea's throat. Chelsea wraps her tongue around Humphrey's member and begins bobbing her head back and forth.

"Holy shit Chelsea slow down you're going to rip my cock off."

Chelsea mumbles something Humphrey can't understand. She continues to suck hard and fast making Humphrey moan. Kate, not wanting to be left out, begins sucking Humphrey's balls. Humphreys as his loans begin to throb.

Humphrey looks down and smiles at the two beautiful she – wolves sucking him. "You two are so beautiful down there."

Kate takes Humphrey's balls out of his mouth while Chelsea slowly pulls out his member. Both girls smile up at Humphrey making Humphrey nervous of what they have planned.

"And how does this make us look." Chelsea says licking Humphrey's member.

Humphrey's eyes bulge out of his head as he watches Chelsea and Kate lick his member. They runs their tongues up and down his member. Humphrey can't help but as the feeling of their tongues running slowly across his member tickles. Every now and then Kate and Chelsea's tongues touch and they slowly bring their muzzles together around his member.

"Oh man you two are amazing. I can't hold it much longer."

Chelsea looks up at Humphrey. "Just let it go back guy."

Humphrey nods before letting out a deep howl as he explodes. Chelsea and Kate smile as Humphrey's seed shoots out of his tip covering their face. Kate gasps shocked for so much seed to land on her face while Chelsea just laughs. Chelsea keeps her mouth open catching some of his seed in her mouth.

"Oh fuck girls that was amazing."

Kate shakes her head trying to get some of Humphrey's seed off. "Glad we could please you Humphrey."

Chelsea shakes her head. "I think we need a little more than just getting cum on our faces."

"Then what do you want to do Chelsea? Humphrey needs time to recover before we can have some more fun."

"Maybe we have some fun ourselves."

Kate looks at Chelsea shocked not knowing what to say. Chelsea however doesn't waste any time. She leans in and starts licking Humphrey's cum off Kate's face. Kate gasps caught off guard. She just stands there as Chelsea licks her face clean in a matter of moments.

"Alright Kate, your turn."

Kate hesitates for a moment taking the time to look at Humphrey. She was expecting to see him shocked but instead he looks excited. His member is actually already starting to grow back. That gives Kate the courage she needs to begin.

Kate leans in and begins licking Chelsea's face. At first trying to avoid the cum until her tongue accidently licks some off. Kate actually likes the taste of cum, she finds it irresistible. Kate goes crazy licking Chelsea's face.

"Whoa Kate slow down I'm clean."

Kate backs off. "Oh sorry, guess I got carried away. I think I like the taste of cum."

"You might like this even more." Chelsea leans in and begins kissing Kate.

Kate freezes not knowing how to react as Chelsea kisses her. It's weird for Kate at first being kissed by another woman. But Kate quickly gives in and kisses back. Their hearts are racing a hundred miles a minutes. Even though the kiss really meant nothing in terms of love their adrenaline was kicking in.

Humphrey's jaw drops to the floor watching Kate and Chelsea kiss. "Damn these two are so hot. I wonder what they're going to do next."

"How about this Humphrey?" Chelsea smiles as she forces Kate on her back. "Ok Kate I've never done this before so please keep an open mind."

Kate nods open for just about anything but what Chelsea does catches her by completely surprise. Chelsea positions her muzzle right above Kate's pussy and starts licking. Kate gasps feeling Chelsea's tongue lightly brushing her entrance. Humphrey's jaw drops to the floor, never expecting to see anything like this, he slowly begins to grow hard again.

"Oh Chelsea that feels good." Kate moans as Chelsea's tongue enters her pussy.

Chelsea's tongue slowly enters Kate making her moan. She sticks her tongue in deep as she can, nearly to Kate's womb. Slowly Chelsea retracts her tongue tasting Kate's juices as she pulls out. Chelsea then presses her lips against Kate's clit and started sucking. Kate moans loudly her sexual pleasure intensifying. Every now and then Chelsea inserts her tongue into Kate.

Chelsea pulls away from Kate's pussy. "Fuck me Humphrey."

A devilish grin forms on Humphrey's face, fuck Chelsea he would. Humphrey's stands up and slowly approaches Chelsea's rear. As he gets closer the view of Chelsea's wet area is driving him crazy, Kate's moaning just makes it worse.

Humphrey practically jumps on Chelsea's rear. Chelsea jumps feeling Humphrey's weight on her back and his arms wrapping around her hips. She doesn't stop licking Kate's pussy until she feels Humphrey's tip brush her entrance. Kate grabs Chelsea's face and shoves it back into her pussy.

Without warning Humphrey penetrates Chelsea's pussy making both her and Kate moan. Chelsea moans into Kate's pussy as Humphrey's member slides into her. Humphrey pushes into Chelsea slowly giving her walls time to adjust to his massive size. Chelsea digs her claws into floor trying to embrace Humphrey's member.

"Oh fuck Humphrey you're so big." Chelsea groans. "Biggest I've ever had."

Humphrey grins as he stars moving back and forth inside Chelsea, feeling her pussy contract and expand around his member. Chelsea moans loudly before going back into Kate's pussy. Kate gasps feelings Chelsea's inside her.

Humphrey hates to admit it but Chelsea's pussy is nearly as good as Kate's. He actually prefers Kate's tight pussy squeezing around his tight member. Chelsea's pussy is actually a little more wider giving him more room to move. But Humphrey can feel himself going deeper into Chelsea that he did with Kate, giving she's wider.

With the moans of Chelsea and Kate combined Humphrey is going crazy. Their moans make him go faster and harder into Chelsea. Both girls scream glad the cave is a good distance away from anyone to hear. Kate can tell that Chelsea is having the time of her life, she's never had a mate like Humphrey before.

Even though Kate's pussy is just being penetrated by Chelsea's tongue it's still magical. The she - wolf really knows how to use her tongue, making it do tricks in her pussy. Each time Humphrey thrusts into Chelsea her tongue goes deeper into Kate. It feels like no time at all before Kate and Chelsea both feel intense pressure building up inside of them.

"Oh gosh I think I'm going to cum." Chelsea screams.

"So am I Chelsea." Kate shouts grabbing Chelsea's head forcing her tongue deep into her pussy.

Humphrey grins as he too feels like he's about to explode. He tightens his grip around Chelsea's hips going as fast and deep as he can. There's no way he's going to explode before Chelsea does which giving her experience isn't easy.

"Oh please cum for me girls. You're both so beautiful."

"And you're so big Humphrey." Chelsea groans. "Please fill my womb."

Humphrey nods his head getting ready to release. Kate is the first to release, right into Chelsea's face. Chelsea gasps as it came unexpectedly but still enjoying it. Kate pants as Chelsea withdraws her tongue from her.

"Nice release Kate. Not bad for a girl who was just a virgin only a few days ago."

Chelsea smiles as she suddenly releases all over Humphrey, soaking his legs and feet. Humphrey takes this as his sign to finish it. With all the strength Humphrey has left he thrusts deep into Chelsea and releases a load filling her womb. Chelsea pulls her head from Kate's pussy as she screams filling her womb with his seed. Humphrey releases so much some of it drips out onto the floor.

Kate looks up in time to see Humphrey's seed dripping onto the floor. "How was it Chelsea?"

Chelsea gasps as Humphrey removes his m ember from her. "Best . . . mating . . . I've ever . . . had."

Kate smiles. "I told you sweetheart. Humphrey is just amazing."

"I know Kate. I don't see how you take such a big member. As wide as I am I could hardly handle it. How you take Humphrey being as tight as you are?"

"Well move aside and I'll show you."

Chelsea ponders what Kate means until she looks behind her and sees Humphrey's member still hard. Somehow despite two releases Humphrey's member is still rock hard. Maybe it just needs one more release.

"She's all yours big guy." Chelsea says as she strokes Humphrey's member one last time.

Humphrey grins as he approaches Kate who was still lying on her back. "Are you ready my love?"

"Oh yeah, fuck me hard big guy."

Humphrey crawls over Kate looking her in the eyes as his tip trying to align his tip to her entrance. Kate and Humphrey do not break each other's stare as Humphrey tip enters her. Kate shudders a little feeling Humphrey's tip inside her.

"I hope your ready Kate." Humphrey moans.

"Oh I'm ready Humphrey."

Humphrey grins before forcing his member inside Kate. Kate screams as Humphrey's member shoots inside her, filling her up completely and beyond. Humphrey moans feeling Kate's walls restrict around his member nearly crushing it.

"Oh fuck Kate I forgot how tight you are?"

All Kate responds with is a grunt as she tries to adjust to Humphrey's big member. Humphrey grins loving the sound of Kate's mounds. He's so distracted by Kate's tight pussy constricting around his members that he hardly notices Chelsea making her way to Kate's muzzle.

Kate gasps as she opens her eyes to see Chelsea positioning herself over her face. Chelsea grins as she positions her pussy right above Kate's face.

"Eat out of it Kate." Chelsea playfully growls.

Kate nods and licks Chelsea's pussy. Chelsea moans as Kate goes to work on her pussy. Much to Kate's surprise she actually likes the taste of Chelsea pussy. But as much as Kate wants to dig in deep she's too distracted by Humphrey's member to do anything other than lick.

"Oh my you too are so beautiful." Humphrey says as he continues to thrust into Kate hard.

Chelsea leans in gives Humphrey a quick kiss making him smile. Humphrey pauses for a moment before thrusting back into Kate hard. Kate screams and so does Chelsea. Each thrust makes both Kate and Chelsea bounce and moan.

In hardly any time at all Humphrey felt his cock begin to throb again. Humphrey sped up his thrusts pushing himself deep inside Kate. With all his might Humphrey pushes himself as deep into as he can and howls as he releases a load into Kate. Both Chelsea and Kate scream as Humphrey releases and fills Kate's womb.

Humphrey collapses floor next to Chelsea and Kate. He looks at the two she – wolves gasping for breath. They are so beautiful right there lying next to him gasping for breath, with his cum dripping from their pussies. Deep down he hopes that both of them are pregnant.

Humphrey leans in and kisses Kate's nose. "Best surprise ever."

To be continued.

* * *

So Humphrey just had the time of his life with two beautiful she – wolves. Can you say the luckiest wolf alive?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	9. Savannah's Return

Here we go, the next chapter of Return of True Love. We got a very surprising person making a comeback.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the grammar errors.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Savannah's return

"Oh Garth it's so beautiful here."

Garth walks up to the Lilly and looks out over the cliff they're both standing on. From their position Garth and Lilly could see all of Jasper Park. To Garth it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Sawtooth. Garth looks down and sees the pack socializing below him.

"Yes it is Lilly, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." Garth says looking at his mate's large belly.

Lilly giggles as Garth looks at her belly, now getting big after a six week pregnancy. "Aw thank you Garth. You are such a sweetheart."

"That's because you are the perfect wolf. So beautiful and so smart. And such a caring mother . . . and future mother."

"You got that right big guy. Now shut up and kiss me."

Garth smiles. "Whatever the lady wants."

Garth leans in and lightly kisses Lilly's lips. He didn't expect for Lilly to be so wanting. Lilly practically lunges at Garth and presses her lips hard against his. Garth is a little taken back at how forceful Lilly is being, given she's pregnant.

Lilly breaks the kiss when she suddenly hears moan in the distance. Garth kisses at the air for a moment before he realizes Lilly is not there. He opens his eyes to see Lilly walking away like she's looking for something.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"I heard someone moan. I think it's another wolf."

Garth raises his ears hearing nothing at first. After a moment Garth hears a deep pain – filled moan in the distance. It takes a few seconds for Garth to get whoever it is scent.

"Sounds like someone is hurt bad. It's definitely a wolf, a small one too."

Lilly looks at her mate worriedly. "You mean a puppy?"

"No, it's a full grown wolf by the smell of it. I'm just saying that it's a small wolf and from the smell of blood they're seriously hurt."

"Then let's find whoever it is before they bleed to death." Lilly says getting a sniff of the trail and following it.

Garth, being faster than Lilly, takes off sprinting on the trail. It doesn't take him long to get a good scent on the trail and follow it. In a matter of minutes for Garth to follow the trail a hundred yards into the woods. What he sees nearly makes him sick.

Garth finds himself looking at a bloody body of a small, ref furred wolf. Her body is covered in large claw marks, some going deep into her flesh. Her back right leg looks broken. Ever her face has a long claw mark. From the looks of the wolf Garth assumes that the she wolf is on the verge of death.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Lilly shouts as she comes up beside Garth.

Lilly walks up to the red wolf and smells. She jumps back when the she – wolf gasps but doesn't open her eyes. Garth looks at Lilly unsure what to do.

"We need to get her to mom immediately. Hopefully mom can help her." Lilly says. "Do you think you can carry her gently?"

"Of course, she's small enough I can carry her easily."

"I mean can you carry her gently. Her injuries are so severe that the slightest bump could have seriously consequences."

"No problem, I can do that easily."

Garth lightly picks up the she – wolf and carries her easily. He walks gently instead of running not wanting to hurt her anymore. Lilly stays close by to monitor the she – wolf just in case her injuries worsen.

X

"Oh man what a night." Humphrey mumbles as he wakes up.

Humphrey yawns as he slowly looks around him. The first thing he feels is a light weight pressed tight against his chest. Humphrey looks down and sees little Felicity asleep and snuggled up against his chest. Seeing the little red pup snuggling up next to him brings a smile to his face.

As Humphrey turns his head he notices Kate sleeping inches away from him. Kate, still asleep, is curled up next to Humphrey. Her body is wrapping around Felicity protecting her. Humphrey can't help but laugh at the thought of him and Kate curled together form a full circle around little Felicity. He feels sorry for anyone who tries to hurt Felicity.

Humphrey almost doesn't even notice another wolf sleeping behind him. He turns his head to see Chelsea still asleep a short distance away. She usually sleeps a short distance away from him and Kate, not wanting to get in the way of their love.

Humphrey smiles remembering the past week. Since had the three way with Kate and Chelsea everything has been perfect. Chelsea moved in with Humphrey and Kate and kind of become his second mate. Though Kate is his main mate Chelsea considers herself to be more like a concubine. Felicity was excited about it, getting another mom. It helped that Chelsea was very playful with Felicity.

Humphrey leans down and licks Felicity's nose waking the little puppy up. Felicity yawns and stretches and the cutest way. Humphrey smiles as Felicity slowly stands up and licks his cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart." Humphrey says.

"Morning daddy, what are we going to do today?"

Before Humphrey can reply Kate slowly rises behind Felicity and rubs her head. "How about we go for a walk as a family."

Humphrey feels Chelsea climb over his back and lick his cheek. "Can I come too?"

Humphrey smiles giving Chelsea a quick lick on the cheek. "Maybe if Felicity says yes."

"Of course, can't imagine a walk without you." Felicity replies jumping on Humphrey's back and giving Chelsea a lick on the nose.

Chelsea smiles as she climbs over Humphrey slowly. "How about me and you get a head start so your father and Kate can have some alone time."

"Alright, I don't get the meaning but sounds good to me."

Felicity smiles as she follows Chelsea out of the cave. As soon as the Chelsea and Felicity are out of the cave Kate jumps Humphrey pinning him to the ground. Kate begins licking Humphrey's face like a mad dog.

"Whoa Kate where is this coming from?"

Kate stops licking Humphrey and hovers her face inches from his nose. "Can't you smell it Humphrey, I'm in heat?"

Humphrey gasps. "You're not pregnant. I figured after the amount of fun we've had that you'd be pregnant by now."

"Well I'm not but Chelsea is."

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU TELL?"

Kate chuckles. "Humphrey my mom heals wolves, she taught me how to tell when a wolf is pregnant. And Chelsea is definitely pregnant."

Humphrey's mind races a mile a minute. "Can't believe I'm going to have more pups, Felicity is already a handful."

Kate leans in and presses her forehead to Humphrey's. "You're already such a good father with Felicity. You'll do just fine. Plus you have me and Chelsea to help you."

Humphrey smiles. "Thanks Kate, what would I do without you."

"You'd crash and burn big time."

"Probably, but there's something I don't understand. How can Chelsea be pregnant while you're not. I figured it'd be the other way around. I wasn't even trying to get her pregnant."

Kate lowers her head. "Well I'm not certain but mom says I'll have some difficulty getting pregnant. It's possible but the chances are slim."

Humphrey grins. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. But it does mean that we get to have some fun trying."

A big smiles forms on Kate's face. "I like the way you think sweetheart. I think you know what I want."

"Oh I know babe. But are you sure you can handle it?"

Kate grins as she turns around and presents Humphrey her entrance. "Then what are you waiting for big guy?"

Humphrey grins as he mounts Kate. "Oh I'm going to destroy you."

Humphrey is about to penetrate Kate when he hears someone approaching. He growls as he slowly pulls away from Kate to see Lilly run into out of breath. Humphrey nearly growls until he sees the urgent look on her face.

"Lilly, what is wrong with you? I told you not to interrupt us when we're mating unless it's absolutely necessary." Kate growls.

"Sorry Kate but it's an emergency." Lilly gasps trying to catch her breath. "We found a red wolf a good distance away from the pack. She was on the verge of death when Garth and I found her, so we brought her to mom."

Kate gasps. "Is she alright?"

Lilly nods. "Barely, we found her just in time. Another day or two and she would've been dead. But that's not the weird part."

"Then what is?" Humphrey asks.

"She kept asking for you and Felicity, by name. I asked her what her name was." Lilly takes a deep breath knowing what this will do to Humphrey. "Before she passed out again she said her name was Savannah."

X

A bright light wakes up a tired and very sore Savannah. Slowly everything comes into focus as Savannah finds herself in a cave she was strangely familiar with. Savannah looks around to see two older wolves in the cave with her. One appeared to be making some of kind of mixture out of berries.

"Where am I?" Savannah gasps.

The female wolf runs to Savannah's side. "It's ok, you're safe with us. Just relax and I'll take care of you, I'm a doctor. You can call me Eve and that over there is my mate Winston. We're two of the leaders of the Eastern and Western packs."

Savannah nods as Eve applies some strange mixture of berries to her cuts. She fights back a scream as the mixture burns the cuts for a minute but eventually calms down once the burning sensation goes away.

"Oh that stuff feels good."

Eve smiles. "It's supposed to dual the pain and make it easier for me to stitch you up."

"Whatever you got to do Eve." Savannah says laying her head on the ground. "How did I get here?"

"My daughter and son in – law found you nearly dead and they brought you here. You kept mumbling something some Humphrey and Felicity."

Savannah lifts her head up at the sound of Humphrey and Felicity's names. "You know them?"

Eve smiles. "Of course, he's mates with my daughter Kate."

"So you're the mother of Kate. Humphrey told me all about you Eve."

Eve smirks. "I bet Humphrey did, that little worm."

"Yeah you're definitely Eve." Savannah jokes back. "I'm actually surprised that Humphrey and Kate are now mates. Is Kate good to my little Felicity?"

"Oh yes, Kate treats Felicity like her own daughter. Her and Chelsea both do."

"Who is Chelsea?"

"Uh, I think it's better you find out from someone other than me. Hopefully Humphrey and Felicity will be here soon. I sent my daughter Lilly to get them."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Eve says to hear a group of wolves approaching. "I think I can hear them coming."

Savannah nearly jumps up at the paws fast approaching the cave. Eve keeps Savannah down as Humphrey, Felicity, and Kate enter the cave. Savannah gasps as Felicity runs to her mother's side.

"Mother you're alive."

A big grins forms on Savannah's face as Felicity cuddles up next to her and wraps her paws around her neck. "Of course you think a few bears could kill me."

Humphrey smiles as he watches Savannah embrace Felicity. Eve keeps Felicity back mostly due to Savannah's injuries.

"Savannah how did you survive?" Humphrey gasps.

Savannah chuckles. "Don't be shy Humphrey, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"But you fought three bears, no wolf could've survived that."

"I lead them away from you as fast as I could. I knew that simply holding them back wouldn't work. They'd make easy work of me and then go after you. I had to leave them away. So I lead them up the mountain. I took a few cuts on the way. But I only ended up running to a cliff with no way out. So I jumped over the cliff and landed in the water. I broke nearly every bone in my body. Took me weeks to crawl back."

Felicity nudges Savannah's cheek. "I'm glad you're back mom. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetheart. I'm just happy to see you and your father alive again." Savannah turns Humphrey. "But what's this I hear about you taking Kate as a mate, and who is Chelsea?"

"Uh how did you hear about that?" Humphrey mutters.

"Eve told me. I never imagined you'd go back to Kate. I imagine you think I'm mad at you?"

"Oh yes, I imagine that if you weren't in your current state you'd kill me."

Savannah smirks. "Well maybe I'd slap you a few times but that'd be it. Honestly I'm glad you got over your past, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten back together with Kate."

Kate steps forward. "Does it help that I treat Felicity with love and respect, as if she was my own daughter?"

"Very much, I'm very thankful you're taking care of my daughter and mate. But what about Chelsea, who is she?"

Humphrey rubs the back of his head. "Well she's my other mate. It's a little difficult to explain."

Savannah growls. "So while I've been gone you've not only taken Kate but another mate as well?"

"Uh yes, I'm sorry Savannah, I thought that you were dead. I understand if your furious at me."

"Well I am a little ticked off at you. What mate wouldn't be upset in my position. I figured that you'd unable to move on similar to how you were when I found you. I did take count on you staying strong because of our daughter." Savannah growls. "But even I thought I was dead after I jumped off the cliff. I mean you literally thought I was dead, so all oaths we made to each other were off."

Humphrey lowers his head. "Yes, but I can see now that they're back on. This certainly complicates things."

"How does this complicate things daddy?" Felicity asks as she looks up at Humphrey with begging eyes. "Can't you and mommy just be together with Kate and Chelsea?"

"It's not that easy Felicity." Savannah says giving Felicity a nudge on the head. "I've never met Kate or Chelsea. I can't just share your father with them out of the blue. We could get end up trying to kill each other if we're not careful."

Chelsea blushes as she looks away from Savannah. Her gaze finds itself at her belly. Chelsea doesn't need to be a genius to know that mentioning her unborn pups would be a bad idea right now. Savannah would probably freak out if she found out that her mate was the father of her pups. Chelsea decides it's best to tell Savannah later, that is assuming everything goes well.

"So what are you and daddy going to do then?"

Savannah looks around from Felicity to Humphrey, to Kate, and then finally to Chelsea. "I don't know, we'll have to take things slowly. Right now I just need time to heal."

"Well maybe we can take this opportunity for us to get to know each other." Kate recommends.

"You suggesting we use this time to bond?" Savannah shrugs. "Well I guess I got nothing else better to do. Let's see where this goes."

Eve smile as she watches Kate and Chelsea form a circle around Savannah, Felicity and Humphrey. She is actually surprised to see the three she – wolves act so gentle together. Usually in situations where wolf has more than one mate things don't go this smoothly. Eve has seen it tear family's apart. But right before her eyes she watches her daughter and her best friend try to talk things out.

"I hope the four of them figure something out." Eve whispers to Winston. "Whatever happens it's going to be interesting."

To be continued.

* * *

So Savannah is back and gravely injured. Everyone is surprised to see her back, especially Humphrey and Felicity. But with Savannah back things are getting difficult for Humphrey and Kate, and Chelsea. Can they work things out before something bad happens?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	10. Tough Conversation

Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter of Return of True Long. This chapter isn't going to be as action packed as the others but it's mostly a filler chapter.

I've been busy lately with work and my other stories. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me long to update.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 10: Tough Decisions.

"Hey daddy wake up."

Humphrey groans as he opens his eyes to find himself looking into a wide awake an energetic red wolf puppy. He grins as he watches her tail wage quickly back and forth. For a moment Humphrey suspects that she's going to jump on him.

"Alright sweetie, just give daddy a moment to get up."

Humphrey groans as he slowly rises to his feet to look around him. Savannah, Kate, and Chelsea are all spaced around him. Since Savannah's return none of the girls will cuddle with him. They are trying to keep it casual given the tension amongst them all. Humphrey wants everything to go back to normal, he hates all the tension, and he wants them to go back to snuggling with him again.

Humphrey cautiously goes between each girl and cautiously wakes them up. He still remembers the last time he woke up Chelsea, she accidently clawed his face. That was the last time Humphrey attempted to wake up Chelsea by licking her cheek. In a minute Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea are awake and stretching their legs.

"So what are we going to do today?" Felicity asks as soon as everyone is awake and finishes stretching.

Humphrey turned to Felicity and gave a begging look. "Uh Felicity how about you head to Grandma Eve's. I have to work things out here."

"But daddy I don't want to go." Felicity begs giving Humphrey the puppy dog look.

"No sweetheart. I'll come get you once we've settled things here. Just please stay there as long as you need."

Felicity nods that she understands. "I understand dad."

Humphrey watches feeling a little hurt, he doesn't like having to be so forward with his daughter, as she leaves the den. As soon as Humphrey is sure that Felicity is out of ear shot Humphrey turns to Savannah, Kate, and Chelsea.

"So girls, I'm not sure where to start." Humphrey says.

"Well since we're getting everything out in the open I got one thing I want to ask Kate." Chelsea says with a low growl as she turns to Kate. "Why did you choose to marry Garth when clearing you loved Humphrey?"

Kate looks down at her paws in shame. "Never a day goes by where I don't regret that decision. I was in a situation where I had to choose between love or the safety of the pack. If I had chose love then war between the Eastern and Western packs would've erupted. I didn't really have much of choice, lots of wolves could've possibly died if I had chosen Humphrey. But looking back at it now I realize what I fool I was. It didn't take me long to realize my mistake."

"Why what happened?"

Chelsea steps forward. "Kate walked out on the wedding. She could see that neither her or Garth wanted to go through with the wedding. So in front of everyone Garth and Kate stood up against Tony and Winston, the pack Alphas. It didn't go to well at first, the two packs nearly leaped at them. That is until Lilly stepped forward that and said that she loved Garth. It took some explaining and a lot of negotiations but eventually the two packs agreed on letting Lilly and Garth marry so they could bring the packs together."

"Really, so Kate you walked out on your marriage, in front of everyone, just for your love for Humphrey?"

"Yes I did and would do it gladly do it again, even if it meant my death." Kate says nearly growling. "Afterwards I went looking for Humphrey. I looked for three months before my parents drug me back to Jasper. I've kept my purity ever since, I vowed only Humphrey would get to penetrate my pussy."

A devilish grin forms on Chelsea's face. "And you certainly upheld your vow, unless you count my tongue."

Savannah slaps the ground laughing. "Damn things have certainly been interesting since I've been gone. I didn't think Kate would be into that sort of thing."

Kate awkwardly rubs the back of her head. "Uh I hate to admit it openly but I enjoyed having Chelsea's tongue in my pussy. Though it didn't feel as good as Humphrey's dick, which stretched my pussy beyond what I thought possible, Chelsea really knows how to use her tongue."

"Well honestly it was my first time eating pussy too. I still prefer having a dick in my mouth but your pussy is still tasty." Chelsea says proudly.

"Well I've never eaten pussy myself but I've always wanted to experiment. Looks like if we work things out that's one fantasy I'll get to fulfill." Savannah says getting a few gasps.

"Damn Savannah, I never knew you had that fantasy." Humphrey gasps.

"Well I've always been a little shy to admit it. Don't get me wrong, I'd take your dick over pussy any day but I like the option." Savannah says then gets serious. "But can we please get back to the discussion we were having and not talk about sex for a minute."

Kate nods. "Sorry I guess we got carried away. No more dick talk for now."

"We'll save that for later." Chelsea grins.

Humphrey rolls his eyes, all Chelsea has her mind is mating, even in this serious matter. As much as Humphrey loves going balls deep into Chelsea he would like her for to be serious for one minute.

"So Savannah if you don't mind me asking why are you so secretive about your past?" Chelsea asks.

Savannah glares at Humphrey. "Have you told anyone about my past?"

"No, I haven't told anyone, not even Kate. You made me promise not to."

"Thank you Humphrey, I knew I could trust you." Savannah turns to Chelsea. "The reason why I made Humphrey promise me not to say was because I want to forget it. Somethings happened in my past that still haunts me."

"Was it really that bad that you don't trust us?" Kate growls.

Savannah growls back. "Listen Kate, it took me months to trust Humphrey enough to tell him what happened to me. I just met you two a couple days ago, so why would I tell you. All I want is to forget about my past."

"Then at least tell us something." Kate growls a little, trying to hold herself back. "We need to know if we're sharing a mate with a psychopath or an innocent person."

Savannah shrugs her shoulders. "Fair enough, I am innocent I promise. I want to hide my past because I was forced into obeying a pack law that would've required me to do some . . . very suggestive stuff. I refused and had to run away before my own pack kill me."

"Oh I guess that's good enough for now. I understand in a way what you're feeling." Kate says as she lays a paw on Savannah's shoulder. "I've heard the stories about the red wolves' procreation practices. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you Kate, I hope that's good enough for now. I might tell you eventually but not now." Savannah says.

Chelsea nods. "That's fine with me. I've heard the stories how women in your packs are treated too. I'm not even sure I want to know what happened. But I do have a question, does Felicity know?"

Savannah shakes her head. "She doesn't know why I left or the laws of my pack. All she really knows is that my pack is in Alabama and what happened. Felicity doesn't need to know the pack laws or why I left. I want Felicity to grow up without that part of my heritage."

"Fair enough, I'd want to keep that part a secret from her too." Kate replies.

"Thank you guys." Savannah says fighting back a tear. "But I'm curious as to why you Kate agreed to let Humphrey mate with Chelsea? I mean you love Humphrey so much that you were willing to stand up to two packs. So why would you agree to let Humphrey go balls deep into Chelsea?"

Kate and Chelsea share glances before Kate answers. "Well you see Chelsea and I are old friends. We grew up together and we both secretly had a crush on Humphrey at a young age. Though Chelsea developed her "woman features" first and got a lot of attention from the guys. I just ignored them thinking about my duties as an alpha."

"Though I was always jealous of Kate and Humphrey's love. It was something I could never find. The first time Humphrey came back to the pack I didn't recognize him and ended up flirting with him. If I had known who he was I would've just let him keep walking to Kate. As much I love mating, and I absolutely love mating, I'm not going to come between two mates who deserve each other."

"But then why did you ask to share Humphrey with Kate?" Savannah asks.

"Chelsea didn't ask us, I talked her into it." Kate says with a grin getting an instant jaw dropping stare from Savannah. "I always knew that Chelsea had a crush on Humphrey, which a year ago I would've just ignored it and kept Humphrey to myself. But that was back before Humphrey left. He wasn't the strong Alpha he was today."

"Ah I get it, you can hardly handle mating with Humphrey on your own." Savannah jokes.

Kate blushes. "Unfortunately yes, I'm sure you know from experience what I'm talking about. But the main reason was because I knew Humphrey had a big heart, always has. There's so much room in his heart that I alone could not fill it all."

Savannah nods. "I know exactly what you mean. Humphrey's always had a big heart. I guess that's why I fell in love with him."

"That's why I did when I was a pup. Though I couldn't make it official given the pack laws. So you can probably imagine I'm a little jealous that you got him first."

"I'm actually surprised you're not trying to kill me for that. I can't remember if I said sorry."

Kate shrugs her shoulders. "It's alright, as long as you don't hog him now. I'm going to want my turn with him."

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Savannah giggles. "You've had him for the last few weeks."

"So what does this mean for us?" Humphrey asks looking back and forth between Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea. "Surely we can think of something that works."

"Well we need something that works for Felicity. Her circumstance should be our primary concern." Kate says getting looking from Savannah and Humphrey. "As much as I love Humphrey I think we need to do what is best for her."

"Wow Kate, Felicity isn't even your daughter and yet your concern for her well – being even goes beyond your love for Humphrey." Savannah says very shocked. "Are you sure you want to sacrifice your love for what is best for Felicity?"

Kate nods reluctantly. "I hate to say it but yes. As much as I love Humphrey I have to say that Felicity's well – being is more important."

"I have to agree as well." Chelsea speaks up. "I know that my opinion doesn't mean much here but I care about Felicity as if she was my own daughter."

Savannah looks down at her paws deep in though. How could two she – wolves care so much about a puppy who isn't even theirs? It doesn't make sense to Savannah. She understands that since Felicity is Humphrey's daughter that Kate and Chelsea would love Felicity. But to sacrifice their love for Humphrey just blows Savannah's mind. Maybe they can make this work.

"Alright, I say we give this a try." Savannah finally says.

"Give what a try?" Humphrey asks.

"I've heard of wolves' having two mates and a concubine on the side. It's rare but I think we can make this work."

"Are you serious Savannah? You really want to try to make that work?"

"Of course, I don't mind sharing you as a mate with Kate." Savannah says with a seductive smile. "And some nights letting you have some fun with Chelsea. That is if Kate and Chelsea are willing to give it a try."

"I'm willing to give this a try." Kate nods then looks over at Chelsea. Wouldn't be the first time I've shared Humphrey."

Savannah looks jealously between Kate, Chelsea, and Humphrey. "Oh Humphrey, I didn't realize that you had such a dark side."

"What are you talking about Savannah?" Humphrey asks.

"Oh please Humphrey, I could tell by the way Kate looked at Chelsea that the three of you had some fun."

Humphrey rubs the back of his head. "Uh yes we did. That's how I got Chelsea pregnant."

"That's what I figured. But Kate, aren't you pregnant?"

Kate shook her head. "I wish, but I have problems getting pregnant."

A big grin forms on Savannah's face. "Well since Chelsea is pregnant that gives you and me time to fool around with Humphrey. Maybe we can work on getting you pregnant and me pregnant."

"Oh really, I think I like the sound of that." Kate says giving Humphrey a devilish look that sends shivers down his spine. "But before we have any "fun" we should wait till Savannah's injuries heal."

"Hey I may be wounded but I can still handle Humphrey's cock." Savannah playfully growls.

"Maybe but I don't want to risk my large member hurting you even more." Humphrey says with a grin.

"Very funny Humphrey. Reluctantly I say we should let wait at least a week before having a four way."

Humphrey has to mentally fight himself from getting hard at the thought the coming fun he'll soon to be having with Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea. Just the thought of being around these three crazy females drives him crazy.

"A week of no sex." Humphrey ponders the dreadful thought. "For you three I think I can do that."

Savannah fights back a smile as she looks around from Humphrey to Chelsea and to Kate. "Well I guess you can have some fun with Kate, if you want Humphrey. You might want to work on giving her pups."

Humphrey and Kate look at Savannah surprised. "You're ok with me getting some action while you're recovering?"

Savanna shrugs her shoulders. "Given how much fun I bet you've been having with Kate and Chelsea lately asking you to go a week with sex seems a little much. And with Chelsea being pregnant means you'll have to loosen up your mating strength. So I don't mind you going balls deep into Kate's pussy. As long as I eventually get some."

Humphrey gets up and gives Savannah a quick kiss on the lips. "This is why I love you Savannah."

Savannah grins. "You do realize how strange that sounds right? I could take what you just said as you love me because I let you screw other people. You're lucky I'm open minded in this situation."

"Yes I do, and I know I'm very lucky." Humphrey looks around at the three beautiful she – wolves sharing his den. "I'm the luckiest wolf alive to have such beautiful mates."

"Then you'd better love us equally or we'll turn on you."

Kate wraps her paw around Humphrey. "She's right big guy. You treat any of us wrong and we'll rip your dick off."

Humphrey swallows before nodding that he understands Kate's threat, he knows the other girls agree. "Don't worry I promise I will never disrespect any of you."

"Good now can you please shut up so we can have fun." Kate growls.

"Uh are you sure about this? Now doesn't seem like the best time."

"Oh please Humphrey." Savannah groans. "You can either take Kate outside or do her right here."

"In front of you?"

"Of course Humphrey." Kate growls, I think that Savannah wants to see how well I can handle your cock."

Savannah nods while fighting back a grin. "Yeah I do, though make it quick, I'm very tired."

"Damn you girls are twisted." Humphrey mumbles. "But sexy as hell."

X

Two red wolves crawl on their bellies as the bushes barely conceal their movements and fur from the wolf family below. The two red wolves are covered in dirt and completely exhausted the two wolves were on the verge of collapse. After nearly a year of searching they were about to give up on their search until they both climbed to the top of the mountain.

The two wolves look down from the mountain to see a small cave opening, big enough for a wolf family. From what they could see there were three wolves sitting outside. One giant grey and black male wolf, a golden female wolf, and another black female wolf. The females seemed to be standing around playfully annoying each other.

"Remind you of anything Samuel?

"Yeah Michael, my family before dumbass King Xavier sent us to find his stupid daughter Savannah. We've been after her for a year now and the closest thing we have to finding her is just her scent."

"But she's close, we know that."

The red wolf had no idea how right he was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two wolves, a female red wolf with a little puppy come out of the cave. The two wolves nearly jump out of their hiding spot at the sight of the red wolf female before them.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is, Savannah."

"Who would've thought that after all this time that we'd finally find the bitch we've been looking for."

The larger red wolf smiled as he watched the four adult wolves play with the puppy. Their attention is solely on the adult red wolf as she lays down with the pup. Both hardly pay attention to the other three adult wolves.

The large red wolf smiles. "After over a year and half of searching we've finally found her. Never imagined Savannah would be so hard to track."

"Well Samuel that's what she deserves, to be hunted down like a rabbit."

"Oh please Michael, we all know that Braxton was a brute and a complete dumbass. The world is better off without Braxton in it."

"That doesn't matter Samuel. Savannah violated our customs and killed a high ranking alpha. She needs to be exterminated."

"No we need to tell King Xavier that we found Savannah."

"No need for that." A deep dark voice says from behind them.

Michael and Samuel jumped at the sound of the deep voice. They turn around to see a giant red wolf nearly the size of a Grey wolf, behind them. Though the wolf has aged significantly he still has plenty of muscles, enough to rip through Michael and Samuel. The two other muscular wolves with him wasn't help their confidence.

"Oh King Xavier, how did you find us?"

King Xavier growls. "I got tired of waiting you two to return with my daughter. For your safety you'd better have good news."

"Uh yes sir we did. We finally found her. And you're going to like this." Michael said grinning. "We discovered that your daughter has a mate and a puppy."

King Xavier growls. "So while you idiots were having trouble finding Savannah she was busy being violated and giving birth to a hybrid?"

Samuel and Michael glance nervously at each other. "Uh yes sir. They're right down there."

King Xavier walks past a shivering Michael and Samuel. He looks down from the cliff to see Savannah snuggling up next to a large grey wolf while a puppy and two more wolves huddle around her. A growl escapes King Xavier's mouth making Michael and Samuel take a step back.

"How dishonorable, my own disloyal daughter having a pup with someone who isn't of the same race as us. We need to fix this immediately."

"No offense sir but how are we supposed to get to Savannah. She's always with those Grey wolves, and they have a pack nearby. Getting close to Savannah or your granddaughter won't be easy." Samuel says.

King Xavier spins around delivering a back paw to Samuel's mouth. Samuel flies backward into a rock nearly shattering his spine.

"There's always a way." King Xavier growls then turns to see his granddaughter pouncing on what he believes is her father while the other wolves laugh. "I don't care if we have to kill all the others to get to her, even my granddaughter, we will get Savannah back home for punishment."

To be continued.

So Humphrey has managed to talk a working courtship between himself, Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea. Meanwhile Savannah's father has finally found his runaway daughter. What does he have in mind for her.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	11. Return of Savannah's Past

So here we go again, the next chapter of Return of True Love. Thank you for being so patient with me. I promise the story will be ending soon.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chapter 10: Return of Savannah's Past

* * *

Savannah is woken up by the feel of someone licking her cheek. She opens her eyes to Felicity wagging her tail happily in front of her. The sight brings a smile to Savannah's face. The only problem is that Felicity has a habit of getting up way too early. The sun has barely even come up yet.

"What are you doing up so early Felicity?"

"Uh I want to go for a walk. Can I go please? I'll be careful."

Savannah grins as she strokes Felicity's cheek. "Sure, but you'd have to get either Kate or Chelsea to take you. I can't with my injury. Wake up Kate or Chelsea and ask them."

Felicity nods then does something Savannah never expected. She sprints and jumps on Chelsea who lets out a low yelp and tumbles onto Kate waking her up. Kate and Chelsea jump up both furious until they see Felicity sitting in front of them wagging her tail.

"Can we go for a hike?" Felicity asks in the cutest voice possible.

Kate and Chelsea both turn their growls upside down as they look at Felicity. "Alright we're go."

Savannah watches with a smile as Chelsea and Kate lead a bouncing Felicity out of the cave. She can't help but feel sorry for Kate and Chelsea after they got pounced on Felicity. But to Savannah it was funny as heck. The very sight of Felicity jumping on them made her laugh. Though Savannah is glad they're gone, there's something she really wants to try with Humphrey.

" _Finally some alone time with my man._ " Savanna thinks as she quietly crawls towards a sleeping Humphrey. " _I got the perfect way to wake him_."

Humphrey is lying on his back as Savannah approaches him. With a big grin Savannah gently rises and crawls over Humphrey's legs until her muzzle is inches away from his wolf sheath. Without waking Humphrey Savannah gently licks the tip of his sheath.

" _Mm tastes even better than I remember."_

Savannah watches with a gleam in her eye as Humphrey's member starts coming out of its sheath. She licks up and down as slowly as possible making his member grow bigger until it reaches full length.

" _Oh my it's bigger than what I remember."_

Savannah kisses the tip of Humphrey's member getting a groan from him. She slowly swallows his member without gagging. In a few moments Savannah has swallowed all of Humphrey's member. Humphrey opens his eyes as soon as Savannah starts sucking.

Humphrey's eyes shoot open when he looks down and sees his member inside Savannah's mouth. "Savannah, what are you doing?"

Savannah pauses for a second and looks up Humphrey but doesn't say a word. After a moment Savannah goes back to sucking. Humphrey grins as Savannah starts deep throating him. He leans his head back as Savannah goes back and forth hard on his member. In no time at all Humphrey feels like he's on Cloud Nine. Humphrey and Savannah are so caught up in their work that they don't notice Kate walking in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kate screams.

Savannah pulls Humphrey's member out of her mouth making a low popping sound. "What does it look like? I couldn't contain myself. I needed to have Humphrey's member."

Kate rolls her eyes as Savannah begins swallowing Humphrey's member again without hesitation. "I guess I can't blame you there. But there is one major problem."

Humphrey looks at Krystal fighting back the pure satisfaction in his voice. "What's the problem Kate?"

"What am I supposed to do while you're getting blown? Did you take into consideration that I might be jealous?"

Humphrey rubs the back of his after letting out a gasp as Savannah begins bobbing her head back and forth on his member hard. "Uh no . . . I didn't. Oh damn Savannah . . . that feels . . . absolutely . . . amazing. I guess once . . . Savannah is . . . oh gosh . . . done, I'll get . . . to satisfying . . . you."

Kate smirks watching Humphrey moan a Savannah bobs back and forth hard on his member. She's actually very impressed how well Savannah swallows Humphrey's cock, in one fluid, slow motion, without gagging. Humphrey's moan feel the den as Savannah's technique drives him crazy. Savannah pulls back until only the tip is on and the quickly swallows it all. Kate can hear a soft popping sound every time Savannah goes down on Humphrey's member.

Kate grins. "I don't think you realize that you have no choice."

Kate walks up to the puzzled up Humphrey and swings her back legs over his face. Humphrey finds himself starring right at Kate's pussy.

"Eat out of it." Kate growls. "Don't worry about Felicity walking in on us. Chelsea is keeping his away from a while."

Humphrey nods then goes to work licking Kate's pussy. Kate groans as she feels Humphrey tongue brush against her pussy.

"Damn Humphrey, what a tongue." Kate groans.

"Then you'll love this." Humphrey says with a big grin.

Kate gasps as she feels Humphrey's tongue penetrate her pussy. She jumps slightly at the feel of it passing past her clit. Behind her Savannah grins as she goes down again on Humphrey's member.

" _Oh boy Chelsea is going to kill me for missing this._ " Kate groans in my head.

X

"So Felicity, where are we going?" Chelsea asks.

"I always wanted to visit the mountains. Daddy said he would take me, but he's been busy lately."

Chelsea nearly said no to Felicity. The mountains were not exactly the safest place for wolves. The pack hadn't spent a lot of time scouting out the area. The wolves that have scouted the area have run into something. But Chelsea can't say no to Felicity, besides they're close to the mountains anyway.

"Alright, let's just go for a little walk. I think your mother would kill me if I lost you."

Felicity rubs against Chelsea's legs. "Thank you Chelsea."

Chelsea smiles as she follows a hyper Felicity into the woods. Even though Chelsea was not happy a little earlier about Felicity waking her up, she is now. Seeing Felicity running around full of joy makes Chelsea happy about the little bundles of joy she has inside her belly.

As soon as they get in the woods Chelsea losses sight of Felicity. Felicity immediately transforms from a cute puppy into a wild ball of fur. Chelsea has to sprint to keep up with the little furball.

"Come on Chelsea, keep up with me." Felicity shouts as she bounds over a rock out of Chelsea's view.

Chelsea rolls her eyes. " _If my pups are like half as hyper as Felicity I'm screwed."_

Chelsea jumps over the rocks slowly, not wanting to risk the pups inside her. However, Felicity is gone by the time Chelsea has cleared the rocks. Panic sets in as Chelsea realizes she's lost Savannah's daughter.

" _Oh shit Savannah is going to murder me._ "

Savannah suddenly lets out a yelp a someone jumps on her back. She turns around to see Felicity standing on her back.

"Dang Felicity, how did you do that?"

"I'm just that good." Felicity shouts as she jumps off Chelsea and rubs against her.

Chelsea can't help but smile at the sight of Felicity. " _Aw that little pup as a way of being just the cutest little thing."_

Chelsea hears suddenly perk up when she hears low movement approaching her and Felicity. She pauses for a moment, taking the time to sniff the air. Her noses picks up multiple wolves approaching them. From the smell of them they are not from her pack.

Felicity sees Chelsea growl and go defensive. She crawls underneath Chelsea as three red wolves walk out of the bushes and towards them. Chelsea lets out a low growl they slowly approach her.

"Are you guys lost or just wondering?" Chelsea asks bearing her teeth as the intruders.

One wolf steps forward, a big grin on his face. "No, we're not lost. We found exactly what we're looking for."

"And what are you looking for?" Chelsea growls.

The wolf smiles in a way that sends shivers down Chelsea's spine.

"We're looking for the little one hiding beneath you. You see, our alpha wants his granddaughter so he can welcome here into the pack."

Felicity jumps under Savannah. "Are you talking about my grandfather?"

"Of course, he very much wants to meet you."

Felicity backs away from the wolves and close to Chelsea. "No, mommy told me that my grandfather was a monster."

The wolf laughs manically as he approaches Felicity and Chelsea. "I don't think you realize that you don't have a choice."

Chelsea bears her teeth at the wolves. "Go ahead and try to take her."

The lead wolf charges at Chelsea Savannah only to be met with a backhand to the head. The wolf staggers as Chelsea's claw cut deep into his cheek. Chelsea's much stronger than he thought.

"Felicity stay beside me." Chelsea shouts as another wolf jumps from her right.

Chelsea turns just as the wolf is on her. She jumps up catching the small red wolf by the throat and throwing him to the ground. Felicity shudders a little as she hears a loud pop come from the wolf's back.

"Way to go Chelsea." Felicity shouts only to see the last wolf charging at Chelsea from behind. "CHELSEA WATCH OUT!"

Chelsea turns just in time to avoid getting tackled by the wolf. She jumps back as the wolf lands on the spot she was standing on. Before the wolf recovers Chelsea pounces hitting the wolf in the side, sending him flying into a rock.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Chelsea says with a grin.

Suddenly the leader pounces on Chelsea knocking her down. Chelsea's head hits a rock hard, knocking her out instantly. Chelsea groans as she recovers. Her worst fears are realized as she sees the wolves dragging Felicity away screaming.

"Oh man Savannah is going to kill me."

X

"Oh girls . . . that was . . . amazing." Humphrey gasped.

Humphrey looks at his two beautiful she – wolves lying on the floor in front of him. Savannah is trying not to gag on his cum. Humphrey released a little more than usually into her mouth. It was a little more than Savannah, some of it dripping out of her mouth onto the cave floor.

"My pleasure Humphrey. I missed swallowing you dick." Savannah says as she licks some of Humphrey seed off her lips. "You seed tastes even better than I remember."

"Well I think I have something to do with that." Kate says as she collapses on the ground.

Humphrey smiles as he looks at Kate. Pure pleasure was on her face. Humphrey made sure his tongue got deep into Kate's pussy. By the moans she was making Humphrey was sure that Kate was in intense pleasure. Humphrey was in too much pleasure himself as Savannah was sucking him to really listen to her moans but he still could hear her. Though it was the amount Kate squirted onto his face that he was doing a good job. Kate doesn't squirt very much but this time was an exception.

"I'll admit Kate I'm actually impressed." Savannah says as she swallows what remains of Humphrey's seed. "I can't wait to see how well you handle Humphrey's cock."

"I think you'd be presently surprised." Kate grins licking her lips as she eyes Humphrey's member as it slowly shrinks back into its sheath.

"Well I'd like to see how well you can handle this big boy's giant member?"

Humphrey looks over at Savannah. "Are you serious? You want me to screw Kate in front of you?"

Savannah nods. "Of course, lets see how well Kate can handle it. It's the closest I'm going to get to feeling your member in me for a couple weeks."

Humphrey looks at Kate. "Do you mind giving Savannah a show?"

Kate smiles as she slowly stands up and turns around, giving Humphrey a good view of her pussy. Humphrey's jaw drops as Kate slowly wiggles her tail as Humphrey.

"I take it that's a yes."

Humphrey mounts Kate before anyone can say a word. Kate lets out a low moan as she feels Humphrey on top of her back and kissing and begin kissing her neck. Humphrey runs his paw across Kate's belly as his member rubs against her entrance.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll be gentle."

"No Humphrey, I want you to destroy my pussy." Kate growls. "Fill my womb with your seed."

"As you wish my lady." Humphrey grins as he feels his tip enter Kate's pussy. "You are going to be walking funny for a week."

Just as Humphrey is about to thrust into Kate he hears someone approaching outside the cave. Humphrey groans when he recognizes the smell as Chelsea and reluctantly pulls out of Kate. The look of frustration on Kate's face breaks his heart, she really wanted it.

"Way to go Chelsea, you really know how to ruin a moment." Humphrey mumbles as he tries to put his member back into its sheath before Felicity walks in.

Much to Humphrey, Kate, and Savannah's surprise Chelsea runs into the cave alone. Humphrey and Savannah immediately go onto the defensive when they see Chelsea without Felicity. But immediately they become worried when they see the cut on Chelsea's face.

Savanah jumps up despite her injuries. "Chelsea, where is Felicity?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by rogue wolves. I'm sorry Savannah, I tried to protect Felicity but they took her."

Humphrey moves in time to catch Savannah as she nearly passes out. "Why, why would someone take my little Felicity?"

Humphrey growls deeply. "I do not know, but I'm personally going to rip their throats out."

Kate places a comforting paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "We'll help you find her."

"I don't know if it helps but the wolves knew you."

"What, how do they know me?" Savannah gasps. "Wait, were they red wolves?"

"Yes, they said Felicity's grandfather wanted to see her and you?" Chelsea replies puzzled. "How do you know?"

"My past has finally caught up with me. You guys don't have to come, this is between me and my father."

Kate jumps between Savannah and the door. "No Savannah. We are one family here. If Felicity is in danger than we're all going to save her."

X

Felicity looks around her at the three red wolves sitting around her. They look pretty busted up after their fight with Chelsea. For a pregnant she – wolf Savannah packed up a punch. These red wolves look furious that a female could do so much damage against them. Though Felicity isn't afraid of them now, she heard them say to each other that they aren't supposed to hurt her.

"How long is King Xavier going to have us wait Michael?"

"I don't know, he said once we get this little rat to wait for him here."

Felicity turns and growls at the wolves. "I am not a rat. You morons are nothing more than cowards."

One of the wolves growls and charges at Felicity only for Michael to jump in front of him. "No, King Xavier said he wanted her alive. You know what will happen if we bring her back with so much as a scratch."

Felicity sticks out her tongue as the wolf walks away. Deep down she knows it won't last. Sooner or later these wolves will turn on her.

"Ah, just when I was starting to doubt you guy." A voice echoes from the woods.

Felicity turns to see a large red wolf, followed closely by two more, appear out of the woods and walk towards Felicity. Felicity lets a growl escapes her throat as the large wolf approaches her.

"So this is my granddaughter. She's pretty cute for a hybrid."

"Cute until I bite your face off."

The large red wolf laughs. "Yeah you're definitely your mother's daughter. She always had a fiery spirit."

Felicity bears her teeth. "Who are you old man?"

The large wolf mocks Felicity. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already. I am your grandfather, Xavier"

Felicity's jaw drops. "No it can't be."

Xavier walks up to Felicity standing over her. "Of course, I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you about me. I am here to talk you home."

"I don't know what to say. Mom told me a few things about you. She said you were monster."

"I'm not surprised. But it was your mother who embarrassed the pack. But it's not too late for you to fix her mistakes."

"That's not what mom said."

"Please forget what your daughter said about me." Xavier says with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I can make your life perfect. If you come home with me I'll make sure you live in luxury. You will everything you desire. You will never feel alone again. And when you come to age you will reign over all red wolves."

Felicity ponders Xavier's offer. To her it sounds like a dream come true. Having everything she ever wanted at her claws. Being a queen of an entire species. Living a life of luxury. Felicity almost drools thinking about her future as a red wolf princess. But then memories of Felicity's family comes into play. Playing with her parents while running around with Kate and Chelsea. Making new friends as her father's old pack moves in. Discovering she's going to have a bunch of little brothers and sisters soon, even if they are half siblings. Felicity suddenly realizes everything her mother said about her old pack.

"So Felicity, how would you like to come home with me? Be the princess of a tribe." Xavier asks.

Felicity growls. "My mother told me the stories of your tribe. If you think I'm going anywhere with you then you're as stupid as you look."

Xavier growls as he reaches back and strikes Felicity across the face. Felicity falls on her back, blood coming from her cheek.

"Just like your mother, so defiant. That will change once we get you home."

To be continued.

* * *

So Savannah has gotten some alone time with Humphrey and Kate. But all that was interrupted by when Savannah's father returns for Felicity. Can Humphrey, Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea rescue Felicity.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	12. Revenge

Finally, here we go, the next chapter of Return of True Love. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately.

There's only going to be two more chapter after this one so enjoy.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Revenge

"Are you ready Humphrey?" Savannah whispers as she crouches down in the bushes.

Savannah and Humphrey look out from their hiding spot. They are both horrified at the sight of Felicity surrounded by Savannah's family. A chill runs down her spine at the thought of what her father could do to Felicity.

"I'm ready when you are. I just hope that Kate and Chelsea are ready."

"Trust them Humphrey. Felicity is not their daughter but they see her as their own all the same."

Savannah gasps at she sees Felicity growl at King Xavier. She knows exactly what's coming next if she doesn't intervene.

"Father, please leave Felicity alone." Savannah screams as she bursts from cover followed closely by Humphrey. "It's me you want, not her."

King Xavier turns around smiling at Savannah as she slowly steps forward. But then his gaze sets on the large grey wolf walking with her. The wolves with King Xavier slowly back up seeing the large wolf.

King Xavier grins at Savannah. "My daughter, it's been too long."

Savannah growls. "Not long enough. I shouldn't be surprised you'd harm your own granddaughter."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had simply obeyed our traditions and married that boy. Why did you have to kill him?"

"Because I did not love him, and he raped me."

"So," Xavier shrugs his shoulders. "You were his property, he could do anything he wanted with you. Instead you dishonored me by killing him."

Humphrey suddenly steps forward between Savannah and Xavier. "Look, we're not here to talk about the past. We just want our daughter back."

Xavier laughs. "Well that's easier said than done big you. You see, my daughter here owes me her life after the embarrassment she put me through. And little Felicity here needs to be raised by her own pack."

Humphrey steps forward bearing his teeth until he's nearly touching Xavier. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. No one threatens the women I love."

King Xavier laughs and pushes Felicity to the nearest red wolf. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Savannah has told me a little about your traditions. So I challenge you for my daughter's life. If I bet you then you return Savannah to me, but if I lose you keep her."

Savannah gasps, "Humphrey you can't be serious? You're going to risk our daughter's life like that?"

Humphrey nods. "Unfortunately I have to. Unless you want me to charge right at them. She'll be dead before I can get to her."

Savannah looks down at her paws. "Ok Humphrey, just be careful. My dad has never fought fair."

"Don't worry about me Savannah. I'll be careful." Humphrey pats Savannah on the shoulder and then looks at Felicity. "Don't worry sweetie, daddy's coming for you."

Humphrey tries to keep his cool as King Xavier passes Savannah to one of his associates. They square off slowly as the others stand back. Savannah sits down trying to ease the pain as Humphrey holds back the others from surrounding them. She knows that her father will not fight fair, he doesn't stand a chance if he does.

"You know what King, I think we should even the odds a little bit."

King Xavier looks at Humphrey confused. "What do you mean?

"You have my daughter, which means the math belongs to you. I know what will happen if you win. So I've taken matters into my own paws."

Humphrey slams his paw on the ground and a gold blur shoots out of the woods and towards Felicity. Before the wolves even know what hit them Kate grabs Felicity by the back of her neck and carries her off into the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" King Xavier shouts.

Humphrey grins. "That was my second mate taking my daughter to safety."

King Xavier turns to his men. "You three go after her, get my granddaughter back."

Three of the red wolves take off after Kate leaving Humphrey and Savannah to face King Xavier and his two body guards. Savannah stand behinds Humphrey as the two bodyguards try to circle Humphrey.

"Good thing Kate has Chelsea watching her back." Savannah whispers.

Humphrey smirks. "Yeah they're in for a surprise. I'll get your father and one of his guards. I think you can handle the other bodyguard."

"Don't worry about me. Just be careful with my father, he doesn't fight fair."

X

"Kate please put me down." Felicity shouts as Kate carries her deep into the wood.

Kate mumbles as she continues to carry Felicity by the scruff of her neck. The plan was for Kate to run as far away from red wolves as possible. And with three wolves following close behind Kate wants to get a good distance before setting Felicity down. She ends up running for nearly ten minutes before she can no longer smell the other wolves.

"Did you get her" Chelsea asks as she walks out of her hiding place.

Kate puts Felicity down who jumps up licking both Kate and Chelsea's cheeks. "Thank you guys for saving me."

Felicity suddenly finds herself being licking like crazy by Kate and Chelsea. She giggles as they wet her cheeks and hug her tight.

"Oh Felicity, I'm sorry I lost you." Chelsea says as she hugs Felicity tight.

"It's ok Chelsewa, what matters is that you have both saved me. But mom are dad are still in danger."

"We know sweetheart, that was part of the plan. Your father can handle King Xavier."

Kate suddenly sniffs the air smelling more wolves coming their way. "Crap those wolves are smarter than I thought. We have to get going."

"Going where, we can only outrun them for so long." Felicity says.

"We'll head back to the pack, they won't dare come near the pack. But getting there through the woods won't be easy. Red wolves are more maneuverable through thick woods." Savannah recommends.

"Chelsea you stay back at a distance. I'll take Felicity and lead them ahead. Chelsea you take out the wolves as they come near us."

"I got it Kate."

Kate grabs Felicity and carries her by the scruff of her neck. Chelsea hides behind the rocks waiting for the chance to strike. Within moments she sees three red wolves appear out of the thickets chasing after Kate.

" _So the fun begins_."

Chelsea takes off running after the red wolves keeping a little distance between them so they don't detect her. She sprints as fast as she can though with the pups growing in her belly. Thankfully Chelsea isn't too far along for it to really affect her, though she still tries to be careful to not take a hit.

Chelea tries to keep Kate in sight but eventually realizes that is a futile effort. Kate is just too fast to keep up with. Even the red wolves can't keep up with Kate. Chelsea can't help but be impressed as she watches Kate jump off a tree and bound off of it as if it were nothing.

The first opportunity presents itself as Chelsea sees one of the red wolves start to tire out. She quickly closes the distance as fast as she can, which given the pups she's carrying isn't as fast as she would like it be, and pounces on the red wolf as he's trying to catch his breath. A slight smile crosses her face as she hears the red wolf's spine snap as she slams him into a rock.

"One down, two to go." Chelsea moans to herself, already exhausted.

Chelsea gathers what strength she has left and takes off after another red wolf. She can see two of them closing in one Kate. One is right on Kate's tail until she jumps over a fallen log while the red wolf nearly runs head first into the log. Chelsea lets a chuckle as she watches the red wolf try to clear his head while the other successfully jumps over the lo after Kate.

"Hey stupid watch your head." Chelsea shouts as she runs into the red wolf sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Two down, one to go. But where is he?"

Kate pauses for a moment to catch her breath. She's so far that she can no longer smell the other wolves. She hasn't heard them in a long time so maybe Chelsea has taken them out.

"Kate look out." Felicity screams as a red wolf jumps at Kate.

Kate ducks just in time to avoid getting knocked down by the red wolf. He flies right over Kate head first into a tree. Felicity shivers as she hears a loud cracking sound from the wolf's skull.

"Ouch that had to hurt."

Kate can't help but grin as she watches the red wolf smash his head into the tree. He's going to be feeling that tomorrow, if he ever wakes up.

Kate sets Felicity down nearly out of breath. "I think we got them all."

Chelsea comes running up to Kate and Felicity. "They were tougher if I thought. Red wolves are incredibly agile."

"At least they weren't so tough to beat once you get them standing still." Kate adds. "Just be glad we didn't have to kill them."

"But Kate, mommy explained that red wolf males will give their lives to follow their leader's orders." Felicity shouts.

"Then it's up to Humphrey and your mother."

"But Kate, Humphrey is not a killer, he's a lover." Chelsea says.

"Yes but to protect us he will do whatever it takes." Kate shouts. "But still we should head back to make sure that Humphrey and Felicity are alright."

X

"DIE DEMON!" King Xavier screams as he lunges at Humphrey.

Humphrey ducks in time to avoid Xavier tackling him to the ground. Xavier flies over Humphrey and recovers before Humphrey can get on him. He's faster than Humphrey thought. But Humphrey is distracted by Savannah who's trying to hold her own against one of Xavier's bodyguards, so far she hasn't been doing well.

Xavier lashes out at Humphrey's face trying to take his nose off. Humphrey barely draws back in time to avoid having his nose taken off. He then lunges forward hitting Xavier straight in the chest, sending him flying back, nearly knocking him out.

Savannah gasps as she's knocked the ground. Her heads feels like she's seeing stars as she tries to shake the confusion out of her head. But Savannah is quickly forced to the ground. The red wolf presses his paw hard against Savannah's chest preventing her from getting up.

The red wolf leans down and whispers into Savannah's ear. "You disgraceful bitch. You are nothing more than a worn out whore that disgraced the whole pack. And you're daughter . . . well when she gets back to the pack we'll all make good use of her."

Savannah growls as she draws up her back legs and rives them right into the red wolf's crotch. The red wolf gasps as he huddles over in pain, trying to feel what's left of his ball. Savannah takes the opportunity and sinks her teeth into the red wolf's throat. The red wolf shouts and jumps back but Savannah holds on tight, sinking her teeth deeper.

"Let go of me bitch." The red wolf gasps as he falls on his back.

Savannah holds her teeth into his throat as his eyes starts to go dark and his legs start to twitch. She doesn't let go until his tail stops moving. After nearly a minute Savannah let's go her mouth full of blood. The taste of blood makes Savannah want to vomit but she manages to keep it down.

"King Xavier, get up and fight me." Humphrey slowly approaches Xavier as he's trying to get up. "You are monster. You sell your own daughter into prostitution and threaten your granddaughter with the same. You are the scum of the earth."

"Too bad there's nothing you can to do stop me." Xavier shouts as he throws dust into Humphrey's eyes.

Humphrey jumps as the dust blinds him. Before Humphrey can shake the dust out of his eyes Xavier jumps on his back and sinks his teeth into Humphrey's shoulder. Humphrey gasps in pain as King tears up his shoulder. Xavier's stronger than he looks as Humphrey tries to shake him off with no success.

Humphrey quickly leans forward throwing Xavier off balance. He bites a hold of Xavier's ear and throws him off his shoulder onto his back. Humphrey then drives his paw into Xavier's spine breaking it.

"Damn you bite harder than I thought." Humphrey says as he rubs his shoulders.

Xavier tries to stand but collapses only to find himself starring into the eyes of Savannah. "So what now daughter, you know you can't let me live. I'm not going to give up chasing you."

Savannah shakes her head. "I know, but as much as I hate you father, I am not going to kill you."

King Xavier, as well as Humphrey's jaw drops. "What, you're going to let me live, even knowing that I'll keep coming. You're weak."

Savannah shakes her head. "No, anyone can kill, it takes strength to spare a life. Besides you're not going to come after me or my daughter ever again. You know that you have failed in you mission, and have last a fight to a much better male. Therefore by our laws it'd be dishonorable for you to even attempt to take her."

King Xavier growls knowing it's true. In Red Wolf culture if two males fight each other, and one of them wins but leaves the other one alive, the other is not only dishonored but cannot make a move toward the other again, or risk being exiled or killed on the spot. Because Humphrey did defeat Xavier, being Savannah's mate, King Xavier cannot do anything.

A deep grow comes out of Xavier's throat. "And what makes you think I'll honor it."

Savanah presses her paw against Xavier's throat. "Because I know that you wouldn't dare break out laws."

Humphrey laws a paw on Savannah's shoulder. "We need to go sweetie, Kate and Chelsea are probably waiting for us."

"Alright, I need to see our daughter safe and sound." Savannah nods as she looks at Xavier. "Good luck dad, hopefully you don't die out here."

Xavier gasps as Humphrey and Savannah start to walk away. "Wait, you two are just going to leave me out here with a broken spine?"

Savannah turns around looking at her father one last time. "I said I wouldn't kill you, I didn't say anything about helping you. I wouldn't recommend crawling all the way back to my adopted pack, they'll kill you on sight."

Savannah and Humphrey walk away leaving Xavier cursing them. Neither look back as they walk away, ignoring Xavier's threats, only focusing on the future. Before long neither of them can hear Xavier screaming. Humphrey however is worried about Savannah, she's being pretty calm about leaving her father out to die. But he knows Savannah is just happy to finally have her past away. Savannah looks completely happy, nearly in a blissful state.

"Daddy, mommy." Felicity shouts as she sprints towards Humphrey and Savannah.

"Felicity." Humphrey and Savannah gasp as they embrace Felicity.

Kate and Chelsea stand back and watch as Humphrey and Savannah shower Felicity in kisses. Felicity giggles as her parents embrace her, holding her tight, afraid to let her go.

"Oh Felicity, I thought that we lost you." Savannah says as she licks Felicity's cheek.

Felicity giggles. "But you didn't lose me, thanks to Kate and Savannah."

Humphrey and Savannah look at Kate and Chelsea and smile. "Thank you two so much for saving our daughter."

Chelsea nods and rubs Felicity's head. "It was my pleasure. Anything for this little scamp."

Felicity giggles as Kate licks her cheek. "Anything for my future daughter."

Felicity jumps on Kate almost knocking her to the ground. "Thank you Kate, or should I saw mom."

Kate gasps looking at Humphrey and Savannah who simply nod back at her. "Yes sweetheart, you can call me mother."

To be continued.

* * *

Savannah, Humphrey, Kate, and Chelsea have saved Felicity from her grandfather. Savannah has left her father for dead finally feeling at peace with her past. What else can happen to make things better?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	13. Humphrey's Wake Up Call

WARNING: MAJOR AND HOT LEMON ALERT, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY LEMONS YOU MAY NOT WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER.

Just a heads up, there's only one more chapter left.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Humphrey's Wake Up Call

"Oh Humphrey, wake up." The tenderest voice Humphrey could imagine whispers into his ear.

Humphrey opens his eyes slowly and a big smile forms on his face immediately. Right before his eyes Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea sat grinning at him. All three of them have a look on them that nearly sends shivers down his spine, if he didn't find it so attractive.

"Uh I think I know where this is going?" Humphrey gasps as he looks at the girls. "Two questions, where is Felicity and what are you three going to do to me?"

Savannah grins. "Don't worry about Felicity, Eve is looking out for her. I would not worry about anyone trying to kidnap her this time. Anyone who wants to get to Felicity has to go through Eve."

Humphrey shivers at the thought of Eve's infamous rage. "Ok . . . I guess that's good enough for me. I'd like to see anyone try to get Felicity with Eve nearby."

Chelsea grins as she licks Humphrey's chest. "Well we don't have much time. Eve said she'd only watch after Felicity for a short time. So we need to make this quick."

"Make what quick?" Humphrey asks puzzled.

Kate and Chelsea grin at each other before starring at Humphrey's already hardening member. Before Humphrey even knows what's happening Kate and Chelsea slowly start licking his member. Savannah grins as Kate and Chelsea take their time covering Humphrey's member in saliva.

"You like that don't you Humphrey." Savannah smirks.

Humphrey nods not taking his eyes off of Kate and Chelsea. He tries to hold in a gasp as Kate starts licking the tip while Savannah pays attention to the shaft. Both grip his balls.

"Oh my goodness ladies, you two are amazing."

Savannah leans in and kisses Humphrey's lips and whispers into his mouth. "What about me?"

Humphrey looks into Savannah's eyes. "That depends on what you're going to do."

Savannah slowly backs away licking Humphrey's face. "You'll see when I and the girls get you warmed up."

Humphrey gasps as he feels Chelsea wrap her tongue around his shaft while Kate goes down and starts licking his balls. He nearly jumps as he feels Chelsea take the tip in her mouth. Humphrey looks down in time to see Chelsea slowly swallowing his member, Kate's paw on the back of her head forcing her down.

"I see they're ready." Savannah says smiling as she raising her leg over Humphrey and squats over his face, her pussy right in front of his muzzle. "I think you know what I want you to do."

Humphrey nods as he wraps his paws around Savannah's rear and slowly runs his tongue around her entrance. Savannah lets out a small gasp at the feeling of Humphrey's wet tongue against her entrance. A moan escapes her lips as she feels Humphrey's tongue enter her pussy.

As Humphrey tries to look around Savannah's hips, so he can see what Kate and Chelsea are doing Savannah moves her hips into his view. "No, no Humphrey. I don't want you to know who is sucking you. Keep you guessing."

Humphrey nods and he pushes his tongue into Savannah's pussy, making her shudder. Humphrey was almost too much in shock as he felt what he guessed as Savannah swirl her around his member, which it's inside her mouth, while he's guessing Kate sucks one of his balls while fondeling the other. To Humphrey it all feels like a dream. Having two beautiful women sucking his member while eating out of another.

Another groan escapes Humphrey's lips as he feels the girls trade places. Either Kate or Chelsea starts licking his tip while the other licks up and down his shaft. Humphrey can hardly concentrate eating out of Savannah's pussy. Savannah quickly realizes it when she feels Humphrey's tongue going in and out of her, not going cazy like it usually does when he eats out of her.

"Ok Humphrey I need you to concentrate."

Humphrey pulls his head out of Savannah's pussy. "Sorry Savannah, those girls as just so amazing."

Hearing that only makes Kate and Chelsea play with Humphrey's member even harder. Humphrey lets out a load moan as he feels the two girls licking up and down his member. He can hear the girls shuffling around as they take turns licking the tip.

Humphrey sees an opportunity and quickly peeks around Savannah's hips. What he sees nearly makes him detonate prematurely. Chelsea stroking his shaft while making out with Kate.

"Oh my goodness."

Savannah smacks Humphrey's head. "What did I say earlier?"

All Humphrey can do is nod before Savannah grabs his head and forces his muzzle back into her pussy. Humphrey grins before forcing his tongue as deep into Savannah's pussy as possible. Meanwhile either Kate and Chelsea takes in all of Humphrey's member while the other sucks his balls.

" _Oh crap I'm don't think I can last much longer."_

Humphrey groans as he feels Savannah's pussy tighten around his tongue. He knows what's about to come next. But Humphrey can hardly concentrate as either he feels his tip hits the back of Chelsea or Kate's throat.

"Just a little longer Humphrey." Savannah moans as she feels herself starting to climax.

Humphrey presses his nose deep into Savannah's pussy just as he feels either Kate or Chelsea swallow all his member. A loud moan escapes both Humphrey and Savannah's mouth. Savannah releases first soaking Humphrey's face. Humphrey releases as small a load as he can filling whoever's mouth his member is in.

"Oh Humphrey it's been so long, I forgot how good you are with your tongue." Savannah moans as she slides off him.

Humphrey gazes down at his member hoping to find one which mouth he released into but Kate and Chelsea are already sitting to the side. Though his member is still hard as a rock trying to figure out whether he releases Kate or Chelsea's mouth is driving him crazy.

Chelsea then for some reason starts to head out of the den getting Humphrey's attention. "Where are you going sweetie?"

Humphrey rubs his paw around Chelsea's belly feeling the pups inside of her. Chelsea is only two weeks pregnant but Humphrey can already feel the pups starting to grow. Feeling them makes his heart race with excitement.

Savannah grins as she rubs Humphrey's paw across her belly. "Some has to go and pick up Felicity. It'll take me thirty minutes. So that should give you three horn dogs some alone time."

Savannah and Kate both nod expecting Chelsea to immediately leave but she leans in and gives Humphrey a quick kiss on the lips. Humphrey hardly notices a strange tasting liquid in Chelsea's mouth as she kisses him. He quickly puts it out of his mind as he watches Chelsea walk out of the den, swaying her hips back and forth.

"So girls what are you two going to do while Chelsea is gone?"

"Well we're going to work on getting Kate pregnant." Savannah says with a smirk.

Kate gasps. "But I don't see how, I've tried getting pregnant before and so far nothing."

A big grin forms on Savannah's face. "Well you haven't had me here to help you. I guarantee that you'll get pregnant this time."

"Ok this I'm interested to see." Humphrey smirks starting to get up but Savannah forces him back down.

"You stay right there big boy." Savannah says looking at Humphrey's still erect member. "I've always wondered if it's possible for a female wolf to ride a male. I guess we're going to find out. Kate come here."

Humphrey gasps as Kate walks around him and Savanah position her on top of him. Savannah makes Kate squat over Humphrey's member, her pussy occasionally brushing it. Humphrey smiles as Savannah positions herself on top of Kate holding her up.

Savannah wraps her paws around Kate. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll guide you."

Kate nods as she feels Savannah put her weight on her back, thankfully Savannah doesn't weigh a lot, and slowly aligns Kate's entrance to Humphrey's member. She moans slightly as she feels Humphrey's member enter her womb.

"Oh Kate, Savannah, that two feels good." Humphrey moans as Savannah forces Kate down on his member.

A light growl escapes Savannah's throat. "Just shut up and enjoy this."

Humphrey nods as Savannah forces Kate down as much as possible. Kate gaps in pleasure and slight pain as she feels Humphrey's member stretching her walls. She tries to raise back up but Savannah holds her down.

"Don't worry about a thing Kate." Savannah whispers in Kate's ear as she slowly pulls Kate up until only Humphrey's tip is inside her. "I'll control the movements. You just focus on having a good time."

Kate nods but quickly lets out a scream as Savannah forces her down on Humphrey's member. Humphrey nearly loses it when he feels his tip enter Kate's womb. Savannah grins as she raises Kate up again and slams her down.

"Please Savannah, not so hard." Kate groans as Humphrey's member stretches her walls.

"Don't worry Kate, I know what I'm doing." Savannah says as she licks Kate's cheek forcing her down ever harder.

Humphrey lets out a load groan each time Savannah slams Kate down on his member. He can feel Kate's walls constricting his member so hard it almost feels like she's pulling the skin off his member. But Humphrey doesn't care occasionally thrusting up into Kate, pushing his member deeper into her. Humphrey feels so much pleasure going through his body he almost misses Savannah licking Kate's pleasure filled face.

"Oh Kate, I can't hold it much longer."

"Don't hold it Humphrey, fill Kate up." Savannah gasps as she pulls Kate up one last time.

With all of Savannah's strength she forces Kate down as hard as she can. Kate screams as she feels Humphrey's member penetrate deep into her womb. As soon as Humphrey's tip enters Kate's womb she releases, soaking Humphrey's chest.

Humphrey takes it as his que and forces his hips up into Kate, making both her and Savannah bounce. A moan escapes Humphrey's lips as he releases his seed into Kate's womb. Humphrey releases more than he thought, and with Savannah forcing Kate down, deeper than ever before. He releases so much seed that Kate's stomach starts to expand, seed leaking out of her.

"Oh Humphrey." Kate gasps in pure pleasure. "I didn't . . . think it could . . . get any better . . . than before. Thank you . . . so much . . . Savannah."

Savannah gently pats Kate's cheek while rubbing her belly. "You're very welcome sweetheart. If you're not pregnant after that I'll be very surprised."

Humphrey has to stop himself from drooling as he watches Savannah pull Kate off his member. He hears a slight pop as his tip exits Kate's pussy. Kate collapses on her back, seed still dripping out of her womb.

Savannah suddenly climbs on top of Kate. "You did good but now it's my turn sweetheart."

Kate gulps. "You're time for what?"

Savannah leans in and kisses Kate. Kate lets out a gasp as Savannah forces her tongue into her mouth. It takes a moment for Kate to embrace the kiss, when she does Kate grabs Savannah's cheeks and pulls her deep into the kiss.

Humphrey's jaw drops at the sight of Kate and Savannah kissing. Just as Humphrey thought his member was going to go soft seeing his two mates kiss makes him immediately go hard again. Savannah sees Humphrey's erect member out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to get in me?" Savannah says shaking her tail in front of Humphrey, presenting her wet pussy to him.

Humphrey doesn't need any more motivation that that. Before Savannah finishes shaking her hips Humphrey jumps up, wraps his paws around Savannah, and is trying to adjust his tip to her entrance.

"Oh Humphrey, somebody is horny." Savannah smiles as she breaks the kiss a little as Humphrey forces his tip into her.

Humphrey grins as he suddenly forces his member all the way into Savannah making her scream. Savannah nearly bites down on Kate's tongue as her walls constrict around Humphrey's member. Seeing Savannah cringe in pain and pleasure only makes Humphrey hornier as he pulls back.

Kate grips Savannah's rear holding her down as Humphrey readiest to thrust. "Careful Humphrey, don't want to tear Savannah in half."

"It's a little too late for that Kate." Humphrey grins as he forces his member deep into Savannah. "You know how I am when I'm horny."

Kate holds onto Savannah as Humphrey begins moving back and forth into her. Savannah moans deeply in Kate's mouth as they kiss but is thankfully Humphrey is going slowly. She's already having trouble containing Savannah each time Humphrey thrusts into her slowly.

Savannah gasps into Kate's mouth each time she feels Humphrey's tip penetrate her womb. She's almost forgotten how big Humphrey is. As much as Savannah wants Humphrey to go crazy in her pussy she knows that her injuries are still too painful for it. But Savannah is just happy to have Humphrey inside her.

Humphrey picks up the pace a little. Wrapping his paws around Savannah's hips and pulls her back into him as he thrusts into her. The sound of their hips slamming together each time Humphrey thrusts drives him crazy. He has to restrain himself from going too hard.

Kate tries to hold Savannah as tight as she can. Even though Savannah's small she's having a hard time holding her as Humphrey thrusts into her. But Kate has no problem kissing Savannah. She forces her tongue into Savannah's mouth and fighti9ng an easy battle for dominance. Savannah's putting forth little effort into the kiss, trying to handle Humphrey's member. Kate can tell by Savannah's gasps that she's not going to last much longer.

Savannah gasps as she feels Humphrey's tip penetrate her womb. She lets out of a gasp when Humphrey leaves his tip in her womb. Savannah knows she isn't going to last much longer. Kate can sense it as well. She forces Savannah back against Humphrey's member just as Savannah releases. A second later, Humphrey lets out a howl releasing his last load into Savannah.

"Oh Humphrey, that was amazing." Savannah gasps as she feels Humphrey slowly pulling his member out of her pussy, seeding dripping everywhere. "Just like old times."

Humphrey collapses on his back and a moment later Kate and Savannah and pressing themselves against his chest. Both girls looks exhausted though the pleasure in the face hides it well. Meanwhile Humphrey is a little sore downstairs but highly satisfied.

Humphrey looks down at his Savannah and Kate. "What did I do to deserve such beautiful mate?"

Kate leans up and licks Humphrey's cheek. "You are just so full of love that no one female can contain it. You Humphrey, are the most amazing and loving wolf to ever live."

Savannah suddenly leans up and lick's Humphrey's nose. "And don't forget we love you so much. Don't ever forget that Humphrey."

Humphrey pulls Kate and Savannah as close to him as possible. Looking down at them both Humphrey could say he honestly has never been happier. Having three beautiful mates, a daughter, and possibly lots of pups on the way, how could he not be happy."

To be continued.

* * *

So Humphrey just had the best mating experience of his life. Looks like Kate is going to be pregnant, and Savannah as well.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	14. Epilogue

So, here it is. The last chapter of Return of True Love. It's been a long, fun ride. Honestly, I've really enjoyed writing this story. It's been of my favorite stories to write. I've never written lemon scenes before so it was new but an enjoyable experience for me. I know that everyone enjoyed the lemons lol.

Who knows, maybe there will be a squeal to this story some day . . . someday

Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

Two weeks later.

"What's the matter Humphrey, you look nervous?" Salty says.

Humphrey spins around looking at Salty. The grey wolf is shaking in his tracking. Salty can swear that Humphrey is nearly sweating, if he had sweat glands he would be. Salty doesn't blame Humphrey at all. Today is the day Humphrey finally legally becomes mates with not just Kate but also Savannah.

"Dang Humphrey, you look like you're about to pass out."

"What man wouldn't be scared? I'm about to be become mates with the loves of my life. I never imagined this would ever happen."

Salty places a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "None of us ever did bro. We all thought that you'd eventually give up on Kate and settle on another Omega. But after your adventure with Kate we noticed a difference. It's just that we never imagined you'd actually run away when you couldn't have her."

"And I bet you'd never imagined I'd find another mate after that?" Humphrey say with a smirk.

"None of us expected that. It certainly shocked everyone. But we're all happy for you. And a lot of us are very jealous."

"Really how are you jealous?"

Salty can't help but smirk. "Dude you get to screw not only two beautiful mates but three. Good thing my mate isn't here to hear me say this but your mates are absolutely gorgeous. I mean Chelsea has been the dream of every male ever since she got old enough to mate. Kate is just the most amazing alpha in the pack. And Savannah beautiful as well, even though she's a different breed.

Humphrey lets out a small laugh. "Well technically I got two mates. Chelsea is more like a concubine. But just between you and me she's the most amazing lover of the three."

Salty's jaw nearly hits the ground. "Are you telling me you've got to mate with Chelsea?"

Humphrey can't help but laugh on Salty's face. "Uh duh, haven't noticed how . . . big Savannah has gotten?"

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Salty punches Humphrey in the shoulder. "Dude you sly dog. How do Kate and Savannah feel about this?"

"Oh they don't care. They've been too worried about the wedding and pups they're both carrying as well."

"They're pregnant too?"

Humphrey nods. "I just found out that Savannah and Kate are both pregnant. To say I was shocked would be an understatement."

"Well I got to ask, did you knock all three of them up at once?"

"No, Chelsea's been pregnant for a couple weeks. I was with Kate first but she allowed me to have Chelsea during a three way. Chelsea ended up pregnant while Kate . . . well she has problems getting pregnant. And when Savannah came back they gave me the surprise of a life time."

"Ok Humphrey, you have officially blown my mind. You're talking about a four way."

Humphrey grins as he leans in close to Salty and whispers. "I woke up to the three of them all horny. Chelsea straddling my face while Savannah and Kate sucked me."

"Humphrey, you just blew my mind."

"Heck if I told you everything that's happened to me you'd have a nose bleed. Why do you think the girls arrange for Eve to watch Felicity so often?"

"Humphrey, you the luckiest wolf alive." Salty gasps.

"I'll make sure your mate doesn't find out." Humphrey says with a smirk. "Now if you excuse me my mates are waiting for me."

Humphrey fights back a smirk as he walks out of the den and towards the stone in the middle of the pack's dens. He hopes that no one overhead his conversation with Salty. Savannah and Kate like to keep their den secrets to a minimum. They don't like people knowing what they do to Humphrey.

Humphrey turns a bend in the rock and freezes at the sight before him. Every member in the pack was situated around the standing rock waiting for him and the wedding to take place. All eyes immediately fall on him. But Humphrey's gaze is not on everyone else, just two the beautiful she wolves standing on the rock waiting for him.

Humphrey jumps a little as he feels someone tap his shoulder, he turns around and sees Winston standing beside him. "You ready for this big guy?"

Humphrey nods nervously. "Yes, I've been waiting to marry your daughter for a long time. I just thought that you'd be a little hesitant to allow an omega to marry your daughter."

Winston smirks. "Of course I don't mind you marrying my daughter. I just want to see my daughter happy. And you are not an omega anymore. You have become the man I would probably give my blessing to."

Humphrey fights back a tear. "Thank you, Winston, that means so much coming from you."

"You're welcome Humphrey. But I'd be careful around Eve, she's still not happy about you sharing Kate with Savannah . . . and Chelsea."

"Oh I know, I already had a little chat with Eve about it. I hope I never have to go through that again."

"Why am I not surprised?" Winston jokes. "Did she threaten to take out your spine out if you broke Kate's heart?"

"Well she promise to rip my uh . . . member off and shove it down my throat."

Winston's eyes nearly jump out of his head. "Wow, that's a new one. I've never heard her give any threat like that."

"No joke, I plan to stay on Eve's good side if possible."'

"Good luck with that." Winston smirks. "You'd better get on that rock before someone takes your place."

Humphrey nods before walking heading towards the rock. The crowd immediately parts as Humphrey walks through to the waiting females on the rock. Humphrey notices a lot of mixed emotions in the pack. Most are happy for him but Humphrey still sees some jealously amongst a few. He always knew that there were a lot of guys who wanted to marry Kate.

"We were starting to get worried Humphrey." Savannah says as Humphrey jumps up on the rock.

"We thought you were having second thoughts." Kate adds with a smirk.

Humphrey shakes his head. "Not a chance in hell. There's not a force on this earth that could have stopped me from marrying you two."

Kate and Savannah giggle as they press their bodies against Humphrey, getting an aw from everyone, even Felicity. Well everyone except Eve who doesn't like the idea of someone touching her daughter.

"Hey you three save the playtime for afterwards. The last thing we need to see is adult wolves having fun time." Eve shouts.

Kate growls at Eve. "Mom please be quiet or we'll do a make out session right here in front of everyone."

No one says a word, not even Eve. With no objections, Savannah and Kate position themselves in front of Humphrey. Just looking at them makes Humphrey want to jump them. He must fight to keep his member from coming out of its sheath. The last thing Humphrey wants is to traumatize some pups.

"So, who wants to start?" Humphrey says.

"Well technically we're already mates." Savannah replies.

"But there were no witnesses." Kate adds. "So why don't you go first?"

Savannah shrugs her shoulders. She moves in close to Humphrey as Kate steps aside. Humphrey giggles as Savannah nibbles on his ear. Savannah tries not to giggle but can't as Humphrey softly bites her eat in return. They move in together biting each other's shoulders. Savannah lets out a moan as Humphrey's teeth sink into her shoulder while Humphrey can hold back the pain, thanks to his thick shoulder muscles. Finally, Savannah and Humphrey move in close for a kiss. Humphrey has to bend down a little to kiss Savannah. The kiss lasts for what feels like forever, even though they've kissed before, making it official feels absolutely amazing.

Savannah breaks the kiss after what feels like forever. "Sorry to end it my love, but we have to stop kissing. Don't want Kate to get jealous."

Humphrey reluctantly nods. He was really starting to enjoy the kiss. The kiss felt magical, almost like the first time they kiss. Savannah guesses making it official makes it better, though she could do without people watching.

Kate slowly makes her way to Humphrey as Savannah steps aside. "This feels like a dream to me. I never thought I'd ever get to do this. Is this really happening?"

Humphrey licks Kate's cheek. "It's real my love."

Kate wipes a tear from her eye as she leans into Humphrey. The crowd awes, even Eve. Humphrey gently strokes Kate's side while Savannah pats her back. It takes Kate forever to accept it.

Kate breaks away from Humphrey smiling. "Maybe you should start this. I don't think I can emotionally start it."

"Anything my love." Humphrey says with a grin.

Humphrey leans in and nibbles gently on Kate's ear. Kate moans for a moment before leaning in and nibbling the tip of Humphrey's ear. Humphrey finds Kate's giggle a little bit of a turn on. He is hesitant to mark Kate's shoulder, though he knows she can handle it. But before Humphrey can mark Kate lunges and sinks her teeth deep into Humphrey's shoulder.

"Someone is frisky." Humphrey whispers.

Kate grins, some blood dripping from her teeth. "What can I say, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Kate presents Humphrey her shoulder. Humphrey reluctantly sinks his teeth into Kate's neck. Kate holds back a whimper not wanting Humphrey to think she's weak.

"Now for my favorite part." Kate says as she leans in for a kiss.

Humphrey leans down his lips connecting to Kate's. In their minds fireworks seem to explode. The whole world seems to freeze around them as they kiss. Kate, forgetting there are people watching them, Kate sticks her tongue into Humphrey's mouth. Both let out a low moan as they embrace each other. Everyone becomes a little uncomfortable, even Savannah. Humphrey and Kate kiss for nearly a minute before breaking the kiss.

Kate gasps when they finally breaks the kiss and whispers. "If it weren't for all these people around I'd be jumping you right now."

A devilish grin forms on Humphrey's face. "We can wait a few minutes for that."

The pack erupts in applause as they celebrate the new union. Even Eve gives them a reluctant clap. Chelsea has to hold Felicity back from jumping onto the rock and embracing them. There will be time for that later.

Humphrey wraps his paw pulling Kate and Savannah into a hug. "I love you both so much."

Kate and Savannah lick Humphrey's cheek. "We love you too sweetheart. And we couldn't be happier."

* * *

Five months later

Humphrey stood out over the cliff looking out over the valley. The sun is barely starting to rise over the mountains. The former lone wolf takes a moment to enjoy the view. After the past few days Humphrey needs a break. Kate and Savannah have been particularly moody lately. Thankfully Chelsea and Felicity are there to keep them calm, and from biting Humphrey's tail.

Humphrey suddenly hears a sweet voice behind him. "Dad you look worried."

Humphrey turns around and sees Felicity walking up behind him. The little pup has grown so much in the past two months. Felicity has grown a few inches and matured a little bit, but not much. She's still the same mischievous puppy she's always been.

"Come here Felicity."

Felicity snuggles up next to her father. "Is something wrong dad, you seem a little stressed? I haven't seen you this nervous since Chelsea gave birth to her pups."

Humphrey lets out a smirk. He was nervous whenever Chelsea went into labor. Thankfully Humphrey had Savannah and Kate there, both were 7 weeks pregnant themselves, to help with the birth. Chelsea had four pups, two boys and two girls. Humphrey was nervous the entire time until he got to snuggle with his pups. That was two weeks ago.

"To be honest with you sweetheart I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous about what dad?"

Humphrey looks down at Felicity. She has the cutest blue eyes that he's ever seen. She's practically begging for him to explain.

"Well sweetie, it's Kate and Savannah. I'm a little nervous of them going into labor."

"Hopefully it won't be at the same time." Felicity jokes.

Humphrey glares at Felicity. "Please don't scare me like that. I'm worried enough as it is. I already have five pups to take care of. Who knows how many pups they are going to have."

"Uh dad, what do you got to be scared of? You're a great father and a loving mate."

Humphrey pats Felicity on the shoulder. "You're too young to understand sweetheart. My main concern is that they are born healthy, especially Kate's pups. For reasons I can't exactly explain, Kate has some condition that makes me worry about her. I promise I'll explain when you're older."

"Alright, and what's the other reason dad?"

"Well raising pups is the most difficult thing a wolf ever does . . . though it's also the most rewarding." Humphrey says with a smirk. "Pups, especially you, can be very mischievous. You certainly have been a mischievous little pup. Imagine not just one litter but three of them."

Felicity growls. "That is not funny dad, I'm not mischievous."

Humphrey glares down at Felicity. It takes a moment starring into Humphrey's daddy look for Felicity to cave.

"Ok I see your point dad. So what if I've gotten into some trouble in the past."

"Some trouble." Humphrey smirks.

"Ok a lot of trouble. I'm not the perfect daughter."

"Are you kidding me sweetheart?" Humphrey wraps his paw around Felicity, pulling her close. "You are the greatest daughter I could ask for. I'd be happy having a whole litter like you."

Felicity snuggles up next to her father licking under his neck. "I'm just happy to finally have brothers or sisters."

"Felicity, you already got four brothers and sisters."

"Dad they are still breast feeding. I can't really play with them yet."

Humphrey rolls his eyes. "They will in maybe a week or two. Until then be gentle with them."

"At least Chelsea lets me sleep with them."

Humphrey smiles at the thought of Felicity sleeping with his half brothers and sister. He gets to look at them sleeping together every night. The first time he saw it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. Felicity heard one of the pups shaking and snuggled up next to them to make them warm. Humphrey woke up to Felicity having four pups snuggle around her.

"I'm glad she does. You were absolutely adorable surrounded by them."

Felicity rolls her eyes. "Dad you know I hate it when you call me adorable, or anything else cute."

"Why do you think your mother and I call you cute?" Humphrey says with a smirk.

Before Felicity can snap back Lilly comes running out of nowhere. Lilly runs right up to Humphrey and Felicity gasping for breath. Whatever she's come to say must be important.

"Aunt Lilly, what are you doing here?" Felicity asks.

"Eve sent . . . me to find . . . you two. Humphrey . . . the pups . . . are coming."

Humphrey's jaw drops hearing the news. "Uh who is it, Kate or Savannah?"

"Both"

Humphrey nearly drops hearing that. He knew that Kate and Savannah probably conceived their pups around the same time but he never expected they'd go into labor together. Humphrey immediately recovers and takes off running for the den.

"Uh thanks for telling us Aunt Lilly, I guess."

"A bit of warning Felicity. Kate and Savannah seem to be extremely hostile right now. I'd be careful running in. They might chew Humphrey's tail off.

"Well in that case I'll be sure to tell my dad, after Kate and Savannah rip him to shreds."

Lilly glares at Felicity. Somehow Lilly inherited the same intimidating looking that Eve and Kate have. Though Lilly's is nowhere near as intimidating.

"Alright, I'll try to catch dad before he walks into a death trap."

Felicity takes off running as fast as she can to catch her father. Thankfully she's grown up significantly Felicity can now catch up with her father. Though Humphrey has a head start so hopefully she can catch up to him before he dies.

X

"Kate, Savannah, am I too late?" Humphrey gasps as sprints into the room.

The first thing Humphrey sees as he runs into the den is Eve glaring daggers at him. The look nearly makes Humphrey back out of the den. Chelsea quickly jumps between Eve and Humphrey.

"Eve please back off. The man deserves to see his pups."

Humphrey freezes in his place. "Am I too late?"

Chelsea smiles. "For the birth, yes. You just barely missed it. But you're right on time to be a father."

Chelsea steps aside allowing Humphrey to move forward towards his mates. What Humphrey sees nearly makes him pass out. Kate and Savannah are lying down, their backs pressed together. Against their bellies are multiple newborn pups, squeaking for milk. Kate has three pups, two boys and a girl, while Savannah has two, a boy and a girl.

"Don't be shy Humphrey, you're their father after all." Kate whispers.

Humphrey slowly approaches Savannah, who's closer, and examines both of his pups. The boy has his mother's red fur while the girl has Humphrey's greyish fur. Though the pups are born blind and deaf he knows they can still smell. Humphrey brushes his nose against the girl first who lets out a soft squeak. But after a moment she realizes who it is brushing against her and licks his nose. Before Humphrey even knows what's happening the boy licks his father's cheek.

"You two are so cute." Humphrey whispers knowing that the pups can hear him but smiles hearing them squeak back at him.

Humphrey licks Savannah's cheek before walking over to Kate. He looks at each of his pups. The two boys both have their father's fur while the daughter has Kate's golden fur. Though Humphrey looks at one of the boys and realizes he's the runt of the litter, a little smaller than all the others, even the pups Chelsea had.

Kate licks Humphrey's chin. "You know Humphrey, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. For a while I imagined it'd never come true. But now that it has I can say that I've never been happier."

Humphrey presses his cheek against his mate's cheek. "And I've never been happier either. I wish this moment could go on forever."

The end.

* * *

So that's it, the last of Return of True Love. The end of a much loved story. I hope y'all can forgive me for ending this story, I know how many loved it.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as I really want to know what you thought of the story.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	15. Possible Outcome

Hey guys, John Storm here checking in to discuss the future of Return of True Love. This was my most popular story I've ever written, even outshining My Sangheli Daughter. It's popularity still surprises me as I still see people reviewing and following the story, despite the fact I haven't updated it in over a year. I'm glad y'all loved the story so much and still continue to read it, even though this story is almost a year and a half old.

I've been asked a lot about a sequel about this story, which sounds interesting, though I'm not sure how that would go. Writing a sequel would be difficult for me, especially with other stories I'm working on currently. But, I'd love to continue on with a sequel or additional chapters, not sure which one I'd like to do. 

Also, lately I've been looking back at my work, I spotted ALOT of mistakes I made, mostly grammar and name misplacement in this story. That is especially true with lemon scenes, I spotted several mistakes in those. I'd like to go back and fix that but I'm not for certain if I should. Doing so would take ALOT of work, and I've been kind of lazy lately.

At the moment, I see three possible options for Return of True Love

1) Continuing with additional chapters, focusing primarily on Felicity growing up and getting into trouble;

2) Creating a sequel either focus on Humphrey's adult "adventures" with Kate, Savannah, and Chelsea, or on Felicity growing up and becoming troublesome like her father;

3) rebooting this story and correcting my mistakes, and adding more to it.

Please let me know what y'all think is the best possible action I should take with story. I'd like to know what y'all think I should do.

This is John Storm signing out, Stay Frosty y'all 


End file.
